


蓝蝴蝶和三件套先生

by huangcunzhang



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Inception (2010), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Back Pain, Dream Collapsing, Elias Alway Ask Other People To Play Chess With Him OK He is cute, Everyone loves Bear, Hurt/Comfort, Lots Of Butterfly, M/M, Multiple Dreams, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Save Hobbes Save Reese, Save Reese Save The World, Welcome Home
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 107,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: Reese因受伤而昏迷，他重复做着一个梦，在梦中他是监狱长Hobbes，他建了一艘监狱船，将所有危险度高的罪犯都关了进去。他无法醒来，只能重复做梦。Finch进入他的梦，他试图唤醒Reese。在Reese的梦中，Finch成为活死人墓中的一位被关押的罪犯。他需要摧毁Reese最宝贵的东西，让他的梦境垮塌……





	1. 闯入梦境

Reese还是躺在那儿，闭上双眼，一言不发，身上插满管子，看起来除了呼吸没有其他任何权利。他已经躺了半个月，而医生说他还会继续躺下去，或许永远不会醒来。

没人知道会发生什么。  
医生永远不知道自己医治的是哪些人，而他们也不知道那些药怎么发生作用，他们更不知道一个躺了半个月的人会不会永远躺下去。  
维持Reese生命的是那些管子——他的身上插满各种颜色各种粗细的管子。这让他看起来变成了一块插满串线的主板。Finch这么想过——他每天看着Reese躺在那儿一动不动，无法不产生些近乎绝望的比喻，比如他在昨天合眼前突然感觉Reese是一块没有粘上电源的主板。  
你能修好一块主板，但不能唤醒一个昏迷的人。你能把一个病毒从电脑中清除，但无法将恐惧与黑暗从一个人的心中撵走。你能查看一个程序的日志以发现那儿到底有什么不对劲，但你无法阅读一个人稍纵即逝的思维。你能够突破几乎没有漏洞的防火墙，但无法深入一个人的内心。  
所以归根结底人类不是一台机器，Finch无能为力。  
遗憾的是那些医生也同样如此。

半个月来，Finch找了全世界最好的医生来医治Reese，他还尝试了神秘的东方医术，诸如印度的阿育吠陀以及中国的传统医学，但任何医生都无能为力。  
他们那样无奈地摇摇头，告诉Finch这个人也许永远都不会醒来。他们的表情就像人们面对一部被摔碎屏幕的手机。  
糟糕的画面出现在Finch的脑中，那是Reese的葬礼以及他的坟墓——鲜艳的花、黑雨伞、黑西装、黑色的雨天……但他觉得他不能那么想，因为目前Reese还活着。  
然而就像是什么病毒在强制读写他的硬盘，而他对此无能为力。那些画面争先恐后的出现在他的脑海中。  
后来有些脑科医生发挥了一小点作用，他们分析了Reese脑电波，认为他并没有成为植物人，他只是陷入了一场巨大的梦境。医生们推推眼镜，看着Finch。Finch也看着他们——同样戴着眼镜。眼镜遇上眼镜时，看上去他们就像在讨论一台主机可能出现的问题。他们说这台叫做Reese的主机可能曾经精神受挫，如今他躲在他的思维中，无法逃脱。  
Finch明白这感觉，这和躲在代码里没有什么区别，比起盯梢和拿着望远镜上屋顶，他更希望待在电脑前面。那儿的确也充满威胁，但比其他的地方更好、更安全。  
脑科学家们也束手无策，他们不熟悉梦境和心理创伤，他们感到这问题应该交给心理学家。但心理学家无能为力，他们搞不定一个睡着的人。他们只是询问Finch Reese最喜欢的歌曲，他们认为播放它有用——绝望之举以及无能为力的尝试。

Finch一直待在Reese的床边，在这半个月里。  
他连一台笔记本都没有拿来，号码的事交到 Fusco警探的手上。  
Finch每天所做的，就是会见不同的医学专家，有时候那儿有翻译，有时候他必须尽量倾听带严重口音的英语。他忙碌不堪，却一事无成。  
他几乎什么都没有思考。  
好比说，在有人问出“为何不换个拍档呢”之前，Finch没有考虑过这个问题。  
问话的人是A先生，一个梦境专家。Finch花了不少时间才找到他。他调查了他的背景资料，但那儿没有太多的讯息，他叫Arthur，没有家人与亲人，只有一个叫做Eames的朋友，但那个人的身份更难以追溯。  
Arthur来到医院时穿着三件套，头发一丝不乱。他是个精瘦的年轻人，提一个黑色的箱子。他在Reese的床边坐下，在他身上连接了另一根管子，向Reese的身体中输入了一种新的药剂。  
“我试图共享他的梦境。”Arthur解释道。  
之后Arthur便睡着了，他躺在那儿，看上去和Reese一样不会醒来。  
四十分钟之后，他醒来了。  
“最坏的情况。”Arthur说，他拔下自己身上的管子和Reese身上的管子，“他陷入了循环梦境。他在梦中死亡，但不能醒来，只能重复新一层的梦境。我不确定那里是不是Limbo，但情况和Limbo一样糟糕。”  
Finch看着Arthur，问：“什么是Limbo？”  
“Limbo是最深的潜意识，最深的梦境，如果你掉落到那儿，你很可能回不来。Finch先生。”Arthur回答。  
Finch愣了一秒，他没有告诉Arthur他姓Finch，他告诉他他的名字是Harold Wren。  
Arthur捕捉到了Finch的表情，解释道：“我在Reese的第一层和第二层梦境里看见了你的名字。梦境中不存在欺骗。”  
“他在重复怎样的梦境？”Finch问，他没有空闲追溯这位梦境专家是怎么得到他的名字的。  
“这就是我说的最坏的状况。他在梦中构建了一个新的人格，名字是Willard Hobbes。Hobbes是个非法监狱的监狱长，他将所有罪大恶极的罪犯都关在那儿，不让他们逃出。Hobbes会在每个梦境的最后死去，Reese意识不到自己在做梦，所以他不会醒来，他只能够再一次重复这个梦境。在我刚刚见到的两次梦境中，他的监狱中都有人想越狱，每次都是不同的人。第一次是一位监狱逃脱专家和一位跨国罪犯。第二次是一位狙击手。所有梦境的最后，Hobbes都会被不同的方式干掉。当然，他也会干掉其他人，比如说我，他在我眉心中来了一枪。”  
“我对此感到抱歉，Arthur先生。”Finch说。  
Arthur指了指自己的额头：“我不是第一次在梦境中被人枪击眉心。”  
Finch看着Arthur，问：“我要怎样才能唤醒他。”  
“唯一的方法是进入他的梦境，摧毁他最宝贵的东西来唤醒他。Finch先生，我有两个坏消息和一个好消息要告诉你。第一个坏消息是，他是个受过严格训练的特工，他的投射拥有可怕的力量，每一个都能轻松地把你杀死，你有一监狱的人需要对付，还有穷凶极恶的狱警。第二个坏消息是，你没有接受过任何梦境训练，也不能在短时间里理解图腾概念，所以无法使用它辨别梦境和现实。你一旦进入他人的梦境，有极高的可能在梦境中迷失，像Reese先生一样昏迷不醒。”  
“好消息呢？”  
“与第二个坏消息相比，好消息算不上什么。”Arthur顿了顿，“为何不换个拍档呢，Finch先生？”  
Finch看着Arthur，而盗梦者也看着他。  
在Arthur询问这个问题之前，Finch没有考虑过换搭档这回事。而现在他开始考虑，他考虑的并不是为何不换个拍档，而是如何回答Arthur的问题。  
Finch停顿了大约五秒钟，久到他几乎可以听到那些液体流进Reese身体中的声音，他看了看Reese和他身上的那些管子，转过头来凝视Arthur的眼睛。  
“在我之前的人生中，我失去了所有珍视的人，我的身边一个人也没有剩下。我遇到Reese先生之后，一直和他搭档，现在我希望他能够活着。无论付出什么代价都要救活他。”  
Arthur两只手交叉，放在下颚，笑了笑：“那就听听我的好消息吧，Finch先生。我在Reese先生的第一层梦境中看到了很多名字，Jessica，Carter，Shaw，Fusco……还有你的名字。当我进入到他的第二层梦境，那儿只有无边的海洋。我独自漂浮在黑暗的海水中，海水将我包围。浮游生物在我身边闪光，深海如密布星辰的夜空。当我闭上眼睛，我听见它们告诉我你的名字——Harold Finch。整片海洋中只有你的名字。你的名字不是实体，我无法看见它，它是声音，也是讯息，更是潜意识投射。你的名字和那些浮游生物一样密布在整片海洋中，无处可寻，但遍布各处。Finch先生，你需要知道，梦境永远不会撒谎。无论表象如何，无论当事人自己如何诉说他与上述这些人的关系，无论他人如何评述，无论这些事如何被记载、如何被理解、如何被解读……在第二层梦境中出现的名字只有一个，Harold Finch。”Arthur顿了顿，看着Finch，“我在我的搭档的第二层梦境中看见过我自己的名字，于是我知道就算我落入他的Limbo也不会受到伤害。与之相类似的，如果你进入Reese先生循环梦境中的活死人墓监狱，即使他的映射每一个都能够轻易将你杀死，但没有一个人会这么做。即使他们会伤害你，但那也是轻微的。因为Reese先生是这场巨梦的唯一主人，每一个梦主都会在潜意识中保护第二层梦境中出现的那个名字。你是他梦境中唯一的安全者。”  
Arthur看向Reese，那些管子插在前特工的身上，他看上去像个渺小的神经节点，发散而出的管子则是张神经巨网。如今他的身体无法动弹，但他在巨大的梦境中出生和死亡。  
Finch也看向Reese，他很容易想到一个词——“笼罩”。管子代表麻木与死亡，但它们也提供Reese生存下去的必要条件，笼罩Reese的是死亡和生存的双重脉络。Finch在想如果Reese一直昏迷，那么到底他是生还是死。开关只有0和1，但生命却呈现出更多的东西。他和Reese都死过一次，后来他们因为彼此的存在而又一次存活。  
所以他希望他们都能活下去。  
“除了你没有人能够救他。”Arthur说，“别让自己溺死在梦境里，记得你是谁，你来自哪儿，你为什么而来。”  
“我会去尝试。”Finch回答，这是最合适的一种回答，他不了解梦境，除了放手一搏别无他法，他问Arthur，“我们什么时候开始？”  
“如果你希望开始，那么现在就能开始。我入梦四十分钟，相当于四十天。只要你步入梦境，时间的概念便被拉长。目前我们无法得知Reese先生何时开始进入循环梦境，好在循环梦到他死亡的那一刻是一个完整的周期。这一周期结束后，一切被重启。如果他做的是连续不断的梦境，那么很可能他已经在梦中的最深处迷失。”  
“告诉我监狱的构造，我希望尽快开始入梦。”Finch回答。  
Arthur拿过桌上的一张纸、一支笔，将凳子搬到Finch旁边，他一言不发，画了大约两分钟，绘制了一张平面图，他先指指左边的巨轮：“梦境的发生地是一艘巨轮，一个移动监狱，被称为活死人墓。”说完，他用笔敲敲右边，“这里则是监狱的构造，活死人墓监狱总体呈垂直型分布。A至D区关满了犯人，E区则空无一人。靠近船首的巴比伦区是吃饭和放风的区域。狱警都戴上了黑色的面具来混淆你对班次的概念。一旦入梦，便是你进入监狱的第一天，监狱程序要求第一天来到的罪犯向Hobbes监狱长报道。你一定要告诉他你的名字。Reese不会记得你是谁，但你的名字至关重要。它是一把钥匙，只属于你的钥匙。当你说完你的名字，这把钥匙会垂直插入梦境，从第一层穿刺到你所在的那一层，它会保护你免受伤害。钥匙之眼笼罩梦境，在任何时候盯着所有的映射人物，保证你不会被Hobbes之外的任何人杀死。介于你是第二层梦境名字的拥有者，有可能你在监狱里也能够穿着你的三件套西装。但我不能肯定，这是一个猜测。”  
“我要怎么让Reese认识到他自己是谁？”  
“你不能直接告诉Hobbes他就是Reese，这会造成逼迫过紧。逼迫过紧是导致梦境转速加快的源头，那样监狱的暴动会将他撕碎。每一场梦境都是独立的个体，但你是所有梦境的经历者，看着他惨死容易导致你自己的迷失。”  
“Reese先生上一次的死亡对他自己的思维有影响吗？”  
“循环梦中，上一次的死亡对下一次没有任何影响。所以如果那些暴徒试图撕碎他，折磨他致死，最好的方式是你先冲他的心脏来上一枪，结束他的生命。Finch先生，这听起来有点困难，但你最好这么做。”Arthur说，“你会用枪吗？我不能陪你入梦，两个人进入循环梦会造成梦境频率不稳，你只有靠你自己。”  
“我会用枪，手榴弹也可以。”Finch说，Reese教了他不少东西，比如枪支的使用，比如简单的自卫技巧，比如盯梢时用瓶子尿尿，比如如何做个合格的裁缝，比如更多乱七八糟的。  
“Finch先生，一旦分享了梦境，你这一生都不会再有自发的梦境，你将成为一个失去梦境的人。”  
“我无需梦境，我生活在另一重梦境中。”Finch回答。  
Arthur微笑起来：“我知道你的意思，我曾经的职业也要求我成为一个优秀的程序员。”他继续拿起笔，在那张纸上写着，“回到刚刚那个问题，你要怎么唤醒他。一个坠入循环梦的没有经过梦境训练的人，他会在一个箱子里锁上最重要的东西。你要做的就是找到它，摧毁它。摧毁的过程是一种释放，物品被摧毁，巨大的精神力量便喷涌而出，让梦主想起自己是谁，来自哪儿，而摧毁者又是谁。接着你们所在的梦境便开始垮塌，第二层梦境的海水倒灌进来，形成巨大海啸，将整个监狱世界摧毁。这层梦境完全垮塌后，你们会身处第二层梦境。到那个时候，只要想醒来，你和Reese先生任何时候都能醒来。”  
“如果我在没有完成这一切之前死去了，会出现什么情况？”  
“只要你意识到你在做梦，死亡就会导致你的清醒。于是需要新一轮的强化药剂将你送入梦中。就你的身体状况而言，过多的药剂使用会造成精神和身体的双重伤害。无论如何，尽量在Reese先生的梦中活下来。我相信对你来说，活下来并不难。”Arthur又一次开始在纸上写字，“Reese先生塑造出第二人格是监狱长Willard Hobbes，他是个偏执狂、洁癖，建造了监狱，关押着应该消失的犯人。制造监狱代表他认为自己理应被关押起来，他是监狱长，一个桎梏者，但本身也是被桎梏者，他为自己做过的事而忏悔。Hobbes是他最大的逃避人格，狱警们和罪犯们是他的黑暗面，代表杀戮、残暴、罪恶、愤怒、痛苦。两个截然相反的对立面都表现为凶残，可能说明他认为自己是个无可救药之人。同时，他也把自己的理性关在了监狱中，他的仁慈表现为医生、理性表现为逃脱专家。你在他梦中看到的任何投射人物都是他自己。他认为他是有罪的，所以他选择被理性的自己杀死或者被残暴的自己杀死。循环往复。”  
Finch突然抬起头，凝视Arthur：“我想你就是我系统中的那个入侵者，Arthur先生，你在接到我的电话后就调查了我和Reese的背景。”  
“感谢你没有在我侵入你的防火墙后就立马干掉我。”Arthur说，他承认得很快，并且没有加以掩饰，“我需要足够了解一个人，才敢进入他的梦境。Finch先生，我曾是个盗梦者，当人们谈到盗梦者，他们认为那是一群疯子和罪犯。我遭到过追杀、通缉。这个世界上，善恶很难判断，了解得越深，越难以辨明。这个世界不止是开合，还有更多的东西将我们笼罩。我和Reese先生都做过非法的事。我所在的世界中，梦境和现实的界限没有你们这么明显。我在梦中杀过无数的人，我还曾把观点植入别人的脑中，让年轻的继承人放弃他父亲的企业，导致无数人失业，无数人无家可归。我是一个罪犯，一个盗梦者，现在我是一个替人解决梦境问题的医生。每个人都应该有第二次机会，当然也包括Reese先生。”Arthur把那张画有监狱平面图的纸递给Finch，“我希望帮助你们这样的人，那就像帮助我自己，我没有梦，我的所有忏悔都冲散在没有梦境的长眠中。”  
Finch接过那张纸，抬起头看Arthur：“我死过一次，我失去了我所有珍视的人，我放弃过很多人的生命，后来我找到Reese，和他一同找到那些号码——无论他们是受害人还是加害者。在遇到Reese之前，我放弃号码等同于放弃生命，与杀人如出一辙。删掉号码，当作那儿什么也没有，这是我唯一做的……我因此失去了过多的东西，直到一无所有。遇到Reese之后我感到我还活着，因为我能做些什么。”  
Arthur拿起放在脚边的箱子，打开，Finch看见那里面是一些圆形的转盘，一些滴管、一些齿轮。  
“准备好入梦了吗，Finch先生。”Arthur问，“我会在这儿迎接你的归来。”


	2. 梦之巨兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese的梦境是头巨兽，它趴在被自己的鲜血所染红的红色大地上。它的腹部受伤了，有人捅了它一刀，它疼痛、暴躁、不安，时不时咬碎什么东西。但现在它感到有个人来到了这儿，他不是陌生的梦境研究者，他是Harold Finch。

01

Finch感到自己在下降，他穿过薄如蝉翼的云，细小的脉冲捏住他的脖子。  
下降是缓慢的，仿佛重力只剩5%，他试图放松他的身体，但下降感令他蜷缩。  
不知道过了多久，他落入水中。巨量的水围绕着他的身体，它们像丝绸，没有任何重量。Finch睁开眼，发现自己正处在深海的中央。  
蓝色的太阳印在海里，他的四周是光亮和黑暗。  
海水是黑暗本身，它吸收了所有的光。光明是浮游生物和软体生物，树冠那样大的发着蓝光的水母游曳在他的身边。它们随着身体的开合向上浮去，发丝一样的触手飘在水中。  
Finch没有听到自己的名字，没有见到钥匙，他只是安静而缓慢地下沉。  
他看见了蝴蝶，水中的蝴蝶。  
那些晶蓝色的蝴蝶翅展至少有半米，像无数个印在海中的太阳。它们已经死亡，随着海水的韵律而飘摇。  
Finch闭上眼，细小的电流脉络流过他的身体。  
海水捂住他的眼睛。

突然，他感到眼睛上的束缚被人拿掉。  
Finch睁开眼。  
海不知何时消失不见，他正坐在一个密闭的屋子里中间的座位上，他的手上戴着手铐。  
刺眼的灯光照得他睁不开眼。  
“Harold Wren。”  
他听到Reese叫他的名字，他曾经的一个名字。  
“我是监狱长Willard Hobbes。”  
Finch的眼睛开始适应光线，他抬起头，看见了说话的人。一个不像Reese的Reese。  
Finch凝视他，他想起钥匙的事。  
“Harold Wren是一个化名，我的名字是Harold Finch。”他说。  
在Finch、Hobbes，以及其他投射人物都看不见的地方，巨大的水纹钢钥匙如一把利剑，刺穿整个三层梦境。

Finch将目光放在Hobbes的脸上，这个冷酷的监狱长看起来是个取消了夜宵习惯并且剪短了头发的Reese。Arthur说他是个洁癖，于是Finch开始注意他的西装、领带，以及他的脚踝。  
Finch讨厌猜测，但这则讨厌原则不适用于现在。在这所Reese关押自己的监狱里，没有数字化的背景调查，没有所有他习惯和擅长的搜寻，他能做的只有观察，猜测。就像带上望远镜上屋顶，看到些什么，得出些结论。  
很快，他发现沉浸于猜测中不是一件那么令人讨厌的事——猜测的结果很有趣。  
监狱长Hobbes所穿的三件套，很显然是他当时为Reese剪裁的那套西装，除了颜色上的偏差，其他细节如出一辙。更有趣的是，Hobbes脖子上挂着的那条领带是紫色格子的，它和Finch那条被Leila啃得全是口水的领带的差别仅仅在于格子大小。  
显然他的搭档John Reese先生对那套西装和那条领带印象深刻。  
“自恃聪明不是什么好的行为，Finch。”Hobbes说，他面无表情地凝视Finch。  
Finch看着Hobbes——谢天谢地，这儿有个会说话会走路的Reese。Finch发现他的手上拿着他的犯罪档案，他不知道那上面写的是什么，估计是经济犯罪或者数据窃取，Hobbes不可能以为像他这样一瘸一拐的人能单枪匹马地干掉一个特工团队。  
当然，他也能够这么以为。这儿是梦境。梦境里，逻辑会被扭曲，虽然对Reese这种人来说扭曲仅仅是那么一点。  
“带这位自称是Finch的先生去他的房间。”Hobbes说，他已经准备放Finch走了，他甚至没有怎么和Finch说话——看起来在不需要说话的时候他根本懒得张嘴。  
Hobbes用手指抚摸他的领带，慵懒地看了一眼Finch，转身离开。他身边的一名狱警走过来，站到Finch的身边，抓住Finch的手臂。  
令Finch意外的是，他的动作轻柔得像站在街边指引小学生过马路的志愿者。  
这是Reese的梦，Finch想，之前Arthur说过，他是梦境中唯一的安全者，能够伤害他的只有Hobbes一个人。  
“注意台阶。”戴面具的年轻人说，他走得足够慢，以至于Finch并不是被他拽着，而是被他很好地扶着。  
这是个奇怪的画面，一个新进监狱的罪犯穿着整洁而干净的三件套西装，告诉监狱长他的真名，他被一个温柔的戴着面具的年轻狱警搀扶到他自己的房间，年轻的狱警说“注意台阶”，以及“如果你有需要，敲击你的玻璃”。这儿甚至没有人提出让这个罪犯换上囚服，就好像这个监狱里所有人都穿三件套西装那样。  
Finch被带到C区的一个小隔间，他环顾四周——这儿的结构和Arthur之前画的一样，一个洗脸池，一张床，没有马桶。  
让一个盯梢时习惯在瓶子里尿尿的人构造一个监狱，他就不在隔间里安排厕所了？Finch微微皱起眉头想。  
好在他之前听Arthur说过，梦境中新陈代谢会异常缓慢。  
“Finch先生，这是你的房间。”年轻的狱警说，“还有三十分钟开始晚饭，晚饭在巴比伦区域进行。”  
“谢谢你。”Finch说，他在来的路上见到了另外两个狱警，他们都没有这个年轻人友好，所以他得小心点，别让他们捉到把柄，他的确不会被他们杀死，但他们会给他带来麻烦，一点儿小的攻击对他来说就是致命的。  
他问年轻人：“我要怎么称呼你？”  
“我不应该告诉你的我的名字。”年轻人回答。  
Finch突然觉得他的声音很耳熟。  
“别介意，当作我没有问过。”Finch说。  
年轻的狱警停顿了一下，在准备关门之前回答道。  
“你可以叫我John，Finch先生。”  
Finch猛然抬起头，看着狱警的背影。  
隔间的门悄然关上。

三十分钟后，Finch吃到了他在监狱里的第一餐。  
那儿没有煮得像猫饭的意大利面，没有搅成一团的恶心面糊，没有发酸的肉和黏糊的蔬菜，那儿有的是火腿蛋松饼、煎绿茶还有彩色的甜甜圈。  
Finch在一个戴眼镜的小伙子的对面坐下，拿着餐具凝视自己面前的晚餐。  
Reese管理的监狱伙食不错，Finch想。但不能每天都吃火腿蛋松饼，应该试试别的。他是点过很多次火腿蛋松饼，但那不意味着他只喜欢吃火腿蛋松饼。  
用餐时，Finch观察四周——这些罪犯们每个都能把他轻松放倒，但没有人来找Finch的茬。  
Hobbes没有再出现过，目前Finch没有想到要通过什么方式见到他，取得他的信任。  
这个巨大的梦境中，他需要找出Hobbes珍藏的东西，他也需要防止罪犯越狱和杀死Hobbes。或者说他可以成为Hobbes在监狱中的一个眼线？但看起来Hobbes没有那么容易相信别人，他用手指抚摸领带时像极了一个偏执狂。  
晚饭后，Finch回到他的透明房间。他异常不喜欢在透明的屋子里待着，他习惯尽量低调，不被发现，比如躲在电脑和伙伴的后面。但现在不行，他必须在这种状况下生活。  
于是他脱下了他的外套和马甲，躺到床上去。  
这是他在活死人墓监狱的第一天。  
他不知道后面还有什么等着他和Hobbes。

那一夜灯光一直没有灭过，它像“白天”那样明亮。如果不是作息被框定，活死人墓将没有任何时间的概念。只要Hobbes愿意，他便可以将一天当作23个小时来安排。每隔23日，就会多出“完整的一天”，而黑夜和白天就在这些23的倍数中翻天覆地。  
异常明亮的光线在闭眼后稍微柔和了一些，Finch很快睡着了。即将踏入梦境巨库前，他听到了一些罪犯的惨叫，但他太累了，无暇顾及这些。  
这是他在Reese的梦中做的第一个梦，它比他曾经做过的任何梦都要深——它藏在Reese的三层梦境之下；但它也比他正常睡眠中遇到的那些梦境要浅得多——那些灯光像网络中的黑洞，吞噬他的睡眠。  
他的第一个梦浅如刚漫过脚踝的溪流，他在溪流中跛着脚向前走。数据在他的身边流动，他看见了一个女人，他意识到那是Jessica，他看见她站在河边，赤着脚。但她很快消失了。接着他看到Carter和Fusco。  
这个梦过于浅薄，Finch的自由意识得以在当中呼吸。他想到那个自称John的狱警。他会是年轻的Reese？至少他的声音和Reese很像。Finch不认识年轻的Reese，他希望有机会可以和这个John好好聊一聊，但他戴着面具、穿着统一的黑制服，消失在所有的狱警之中，不见踪影。  
这时，Finch听到了一阵尖锐的铃声，他睁开眼睛。  
C区的灯光依旧明亮。  
他不知道这是黑夜还是白天，但看上去是早晨到了。他意识到如果真的有人减少了一个小时，他也不会知道。  
他从他的床上坐起来，将脸埋在手里，之后他缓慢地直起腰，站起来走到洗手池前洗脸。洗完脸，他用湿漉漉的手戴上眼镜。  
此时，罪犯们大部分都站在床前踱步。狭小而没有一点私人空间的玻璃房间像关昆虫的笼子，也像束缚蝴蝶尸体的画框。  
Finch等了大约半个小时，狱警们开始打开玻璃门，押着犯人们去巴比伦区。  
Finch走出透明的牢笼，跟着人群缓慢地向前走，他通过扫条码的门，穿过仅容一人通过的钢铁区，走过狭窄的通道，最终到达巴比伦区。  
Finch领取了自己的早饭，接着在昨天那个戴眼镜的青年男人对面坐下。  
“早安，Finch。”男人说。  
“早安，Kevin。”Finch说，他昨天知道了Kevin的名字。Kevin是个白领罪犯，在金融上做了大量的手脚。  
“你来到这里多久了？”Finch问。  
“两个月。”Kevin回答，“我是新来的。”  
“你记得你是怎么到这里来的吗？”  
“我不记得。就像我的前半生不存在，我只是在书上读到了我的前半生那样。”  
“其他人有这种感觉吗？”  
“据我所知没有。”  
Finch喝了一口红茶。  
Kevin看起来是个没有处理好的、崭新的投射，这么一来，六十天很可能就是这个梦境的全部长度。所以这是一小时前开始的梦？但他和Arthur准备入梦的时间没有这么长，最多只有三十分钟。也就是说Reese的梦境越陷越深，时间被拉长得更加厉害？Finch记得Arthur说过他是被Hobbes击中眉心而醒来。当时正发生一场暴动，而没有可能Hobbes在暴动之后又活了三十天……  
现在唯一能肯定的是，Arthur在四十天内经历了至少两次监狱暴动，而如今这个梦境周期已经有六十天，它可能在任何时候坍塌。  
“Hobbes是个怎样的人？”Finch问。  
Kevin猛然抬起头，睁大眼睛看Finch，随后，他紧张地四处看了看，压低声音回答：“我们很少讨论Hobbes，他不喜欢别人讨论他。但我能够给你说说，你想知道什么？”  
“他养宠物吗？或者说这里有警犬吗，比如比利时马利诺犬？”  
“这儿没有狗这种动物，他对动物的兴趣在别的地方。”Kevin说。  
“难道说他养了一只熊？”Finch问。这问题不可思议，但这儿是梦境，没有什么不可能，也许Reese真的在这里养了一只叫Dog的北极熊，他喂它吃鱼，晚上放它去海里游泳。  
只是Finch很难以想象一个有洁癖和偏执狂属性的、穿合身三件套西装的Reese先生遛一只北极熊的样子。  
“他不养活的动物，我听说他收集蝴蝶标本。”  
“蝴蝶标本？”  
“很多只，在他的办公室里，挂满墙壁。据说其中有一部分是蓝色的。”  
Fincn想起他在第二层梦境的深海里见到的那些巨大的蓝蝴蝶尸体，它们散落的鳞片汇成了一条长而宽广的蓝色纽带。  
“除此之外他还有哪些爱好？瑜伽？”Finch问。他记得Reese说过他去上瑜伽课（不管他是开玩笑还是真的那么做）。  
“瑜伽？”Kevin吃惊地看着Finch。  
Finch从Kevin的眼神里找到了问题的答案：“别在意。”  
Finch现在知道了一些事实，首先这个梦境没有他想象得那样怪诞，它看上去很正常，但它到处埋着Reese的潜意识。Finch想着是不是能找出一个叫做Bear的荷兰狱警，和他成为信息的交换者。  
他需要收集更多的讯息。  
Finch开始继续他的早餐以及那杯不错的红茶，他看向巴比伦区域东边聚集在一起的罪犯，问：“我昨天晚上听到了一些惨叫，那是怎么回事？”  
Kevin压低声音：“有时候我们这儿会死人。”他看了一眼站在远处的一个狱警，“狱警和监狱长杀了他们。上周有个叫Peter Arndt的人被杀了，四个狱警打死了他。”  
Finch当然记得这个名字，他放下手中的茶，问：“这个Arndt是犯了什么罪被关进来的？”  
“他在生意上有些问题，欠了几百万美元的债。还有人怀疑他杀死了他的妻子。我们这儿总是有些家庭暴力的罪犯会被狱警打死，他们大部分在D区。”  
Finch重新拿起那杯红茶，沉默地喝着。  
之前Arthur说过这儿的每个人物都是Reese的潜意识投射，但Reese不可能是家庭暴力的施暴者。他所做的是投射那些他憎恶的人，再让他愤怒的投射将他们杀死？  
Finch意识到Reese正在梦境中做无谓的弥补，或许杀掉那些人会让他好受点。  
而那个John又是谁，一个年轻而充满希望的他自己？  
“这儿有个叫做John的狱警吗？”Finch问。  
“没人知道狱警的名字，他们之间靠数字来呼唤，而数字每天都在变动。”  
Finch抬起眼睛，又看了一眼远处聚居在一起的罪犯们：“他们昨天似乎就聚在一起。”  
Kevin随着他的目光把头转过去，又很快转回来：“别惹他们，甚至不要靠近。”他压低声音，靠近Finch，“据说有人在策划暴动，试图杀死狱警和Hobbes。他们盘算很久了。现在局势越来越不稳定，每天都有新的争斗，狱警们的伤人现象也越来越严重。像是所有的人都疯了。很多人被带出去就没有再回来过，禁闭室也死过不少人。”  
梦境在垮塌，Finch想，Hobbes可能明天就要被杀死。  
他必须去找Hobbes聊聊，他想询问一些事。  
他知道聊天的结果是他可能被关去禁闭室，但他必须尝试。  
所有人都会在监狱里受伤，他想。  
所以这儿有了医生。

 

02

Finch在告知一名狱警他有话对监狱长说之后的二十分钟内见到了Hobbes。  
那是第二日的午餐前。  
如果他能够知道船外的天气，这其实是阳光灿烂的一天。Reese的循环梦境中里鲜有风暴，有时会有低吼的风出现，但大部分情况下平静如暴风雨过后的第二天。  
Finch被狱警带去见Hobbes的途中，穿过了一条从未走过的通道，它狭窄、密闭、望不到尽头，每隔十米便会出现一个摄像头。Finch想到如果他坐在屏幕前，他将通过这些机器之眼掌控全局，但目前他手上还没有握住任何一个筹码。他并没有掌握到足够多的、可以向Hobbes说明的情报。但他必须争分夺秒，梦境随时都会坍塌。  
Hobbes用来见他的地方并非他之前从别人那儿听来的审讯室，它不是一个拥有耗子灰色墙壁的密闭小屋，而是一间墙壁被刷成白色的大房间。那儿的墙壁上安放有管道；门的右侧摆着玻璃橱柜，柜子里塞着一些仪器；门左侧前方是长桌，桌上放有烧杯和量瓶。  
这儿是Hobbes的收藏室。

Finch在被两名狱警押着走进收藏室时就看到了蓝色的蝴蝶。  
蓝蝴蝶们已经死了，这一点与第二层梦境海水里流动的蓝蝴蝶一样。不同的是，这儿的蓝蝴蝶的姿态是完全静止的，像一个死掉的协议、一把未开封也不会开封的刀、一个尘封已久忘记如何运作的机器。  
Finch在蝴蝶身上嗅到点金属味，仿佛它们是由塑料、各色矿物和钢铁拼合而成，但他知道这些死去的生物理应是柔软而脆弱的。  
他之所以会产生这种金属感是因为Hobbes正在那儿做一件事。  
这位监狱长在Finch走进来时坐在房间中间的桌子旁，他脱下了外套，只穿着西装背心，把紫色的细格子领带打得端端正正。他拿一把尖嘴镊，一根金属针一样的东西，正微微低着头，对付他的一个新标本。他看起来像在擦一把枪的枪筒，或者研究一个复杂的窃听装置。  
金属感从空气中跑出来，如同蓝蝴蝶的身体被它们充盈。  
Finch不知道什么蝴蝶，不知道Reese为什么在梦境中把它们制造出来、挂在这儿、用对付一台精妙仪器般的态度对待它们。  
这些蝴蝶是Reese梦中最重要的东西？Finch想。  
Arthur在入梦之前告诉他，梦境很多时候不符合常理，但它是另一层真实。人们往往都藏着奇怪的自己，只在梦中释放奇怪的品味和打算。  
蝴蝶或许另有所指，比如生命的脆弱。  
显然它们和Hobbes一样难懂。  
Finch数了一下，柜子和长桌上方的白墙面上挂着十一个蝴蝶标本，其中三个是蓝色的，它们被装在单独的玻璃画框里，一动不动，像活死人墓中静止的时间以及那些透明的监狱隔间。  
除此之外，长桌之上也摆着一只蝴蝶标本。它是个紫蓝色和黑色结合的小家伙，被针刺穿身体，钉在一个透明樽中间，好像下一秒就要展翅飞翔，而不是纸片儿那样留在画框中央。  
如果这个房间中有一只蝴蝶最重要的话，那么这只就是。  
Finch被狱警带到Hobbes的对面坐下，那张凳子坐起来还算不错。他猜想这是因为Hobbes不喜欢罪犯俯视他，而不是他的伤腿成为了狱警们考虑的对象。  
监狱长Hobbes显然没准备从他的蝴蝶身上抬起头，他看起来慵懒、细致、偏执、致命，像是会把所有事情都牢牢记在心里，但同时又沉浸于手中在做的事，无法被任何人打扰。  
他和这个梦一样，是个特殊的矛盾体。  
“你有什么要说的？”Hobbes问，慢条斯理、漫不经心。  
Finch看到他正用镊子摆正那个蝴蝶的触角。  
“有人在策划一场暴动。”Finch回答，“我猜测威胁将先来自D区。”  
Hobbes手上的动作停顿了，他微微动了动脑袋，慢慢把镊子和金属针移开，手肘则搭在桌上。他任由戴着薄橡胶手套的手停在半空，勉强从那件蓝蝴蝶标本里抬起头，面无表情并慵懒地看了一眼Finch。  
Finch当然也看着他，他此时看上去和Hobbes一样冷静，他穿着三件套的西装，面对着Hobbes坐着。  
Finch微微抿了抿嘴，凝视Hobbes。这画面很像他刚找到在城市里流浪的Reese，当时Reese不知道他是谁，但他知道他是谁。那时的Reese看起来是别的人，而Finch让他又一次成为John Reese。  
这会儿也一样，他找到了在梦境中流浪的Reese，他的名字是Hobbes，他不知道Finch是谁但Finch知道他是谁。他看起来是别的人，但他会又一次成为John Reese。  
在Finch弄到足够的筹码进行谈判和交易之后。  
曾经，Finch的第一个筹码是“身份”，他知道Reese的姓和过去。如今，他的筹码是“了解”，没有人比他更了解Reese。  
遗憾梦境不够稳定，所以Finch不能直接告诉Hobbes，你是我的下属、搭档（甚至情人）。显然，没有任何一个偏执狂监狱长会待在这儿听他说他和他的下属调查案件、共同扶植（甚至还有接吻以及上床）的故事。他面前坐着的是Hobbes，一个船主、梦境里的风暴经营者，Reese的某个深藏在身体内部、奇异得像蓝蝴蝶翅膀上鳞片的自我。  
“刚来一天的犯人知道暴乱的事？”Hobbes垂着眼睛，漫不经心地看着Finch。  
他对Finch的这轮观察只进行了大约五秒，便以又一次漫不经心地垂下头并拿起镊子告终。  
“还是说你好奇禁闭室？你会比其他人更快地死在那儿。”  
“我是个安全专家，我可以加固监狱的摄像头和其他系统。”Finch说。  
Hobbes轻轻挥了挥那只拿镊子的手：“带他回去。”他小心而细致地拿起金属针，为蝴蝶展开翅膀，“用你的眼睛盯着，直到看见确切的证据再告诉我。”  
两名狱警拽着Finch的手臂站起来。  
对话骤然结束，Finch盯着玻璃樽里的蓝色蝴蝶——它离他只有半米的距离。  
他突然决定打破它。  
Finch又考虑了一秒钟，再一次确认这是一个迅速了解局势的好方法——如果这只蝴蝶是Hobbes最宝贵的东西，第二层梦境会直接塌陷到这一层；如果它不是，Hobbes会殴打他或者送他去禁闭室，那么他一定能够见到医生，他可以去问一些问题。  
Finch趁狱警们还没有拉着他出门时，向前跨了一步。  
他碰到玻璃樽，用力将它掀翻到地上。  
清脆的玻璃破碎声在屋内响起，蓝色蝴蝶的尸体随之破碎。  
折断的翅膀和躯干躺在碎玻璃里，像矿井深处碎在铁锹下的蓝色矿石。  
梦境里什么都没有发生。  
Finch看着那堆碎屑。  
如果他要想观察Hobbes的表情，那么他得完全转身，但未等他完全转身，他便被其中一个狱警用警棍攻击了膝盖。  
Finch跪到地上。  
低沉如极夜里的雪一样的声音在他的身后响起。  
“带他去禁闭室，现在。”

 

03

2012年 秋日

Reese醒来时是半夜，Finch还在睡眠中。  
月光透过窗帘缝照进来一点儿。  
昨天晚上Finch很累，所以他忘记说晚安。他很习惯在闭上眼睛之后说晚安，以这个语句来结束旧的一天。  
这个黑夜，Finch平躺在那儿，全身都在保暖而轻薄的被子里。  
Reese已经醒了，膝盖以下露在被褥的外面。   
他们之间有至少十厘米的距离。  
Reese从不在Finch睡着时触碰他，甚至离得有点远。他们没有互相猜疑也没有吵架，Reese只是习惯保持这种安全距离，因为Finch需要一个舒服的、不被打扰的睡眠环境。  
他们不是那种总要黏在一起的年轻人，即使是，Finch的脊椎也不适应这种相处模式。  
Finch受过伤，他在睡觉时一般平躺或者以标准的睡姿向右或左侧窝着。他从不趴着睡——采用这个姿势必须别着脑袋，而别着脑袋不适合他。  
只有在他们做爱的时候他才会采取一小会趴着的姿势，他把他的脑袋放在柔软的枕头上。而Reese就和考虑他睡觉时不能够被打扰一样考虑他们之间的性。  
他们适应彼此。  
Reese醒来的这会儿，他的手离Finch的手有大约十厘米的距离。假如Finch换一个姿势，稍微朝他这边来一点儿，他就会自觉地向床边移动一点。  
合理的判断是，如果他们挤在一起睡，入睡中很容易使Finch陷入一个奇怪的姿势从而产生更多对脊椎的压迫。  
索性Reese有一张不小的床，而Finch睡觉时和醒来时一样，端正且优雅。  
屋子的角落里铺着一块苔藓色的地毯，一盆弯弯绕绕的浅绿色蕨类在地毯旁边。地毯旁的木地板上有一些新鲜而潮湿的深棕色泥土。  
昨天在搬动家具时Reese碰倒了那盆植物，他选择随便收拾一下然后任由那些土留在地板上。Finch并不介意，他自己当然更不介意。  
这是盆不太适合他的植物，但它又的确属于他。它告诉他和可能有的其他人（那儿只有Finch），他现在有个位于纽约的固定工作，基本上每天都能回家，所以它才不至于直接干死在地毯旁。除此之外，它对Reese的意义和一把枪、一把匕首、一条毯子、一个橱柜一样。  
Finch也醒了，就在Reese翻身的时候。  
“John？”Finch问。  
“刚好醒来。”Reese回答，这会儿应该是夜里两点左右，还有很长的时间可以用来睡眠。  
“哦，晚安。”Finch说，他翻了个身，侧过去躺着。  
很显然，他还是无法改变Finch每天说晚安这个习惯，即使现在已经是第二天凌晨。  
Reese往那边移动了一下，和Finch朝向同一边，侧躺在Finch的身后。  
他的下巴离Finch的脖子剩下不到五厘米。  
“晚安，Finch。”

 

******  
2013年 秋日  
第三层梦境

Arthur强调了很多事但没有强调禁闭室就像一个烤箱。如果知道禁闭室是个大烤箱，Finch绝对不会一上来就把那个玻璃樽给摔了。他看起来是职业找茬专家，在入狱的第二天就要求和监狱长见面，然后不怀好意地把对方心爱的玩具给摔了。  
没有任何理由Hobbes不生气。  
实际上，那位叫做Arthur的梦境专家当然知道Finch这样一个不具有盗梦经验的软件工程师搞不好会把Reese的梦境搞得一团糟，但好心的Arthur先生并没有对此发表评论，更没有做出任何警告。  
“放手去做你想做的，那儿是梦境，而你是安全者。”他这么怂恿说。  
他在Reese的梦境中看到了很多东西，他知道Reese和Finch的关系。循环梦的世界中，让坠入者的情人把梦境搅得一团糟然后把坠入者从里面揪出来是个最好的方法。  
所以Arthur没有提出任何不能做的事。“你能直接砸掉他的收藏，看看会发生什么事。”他甚至还怂恿Finch去Reese的梦境中搞破坏。  
Arthur自己则不能这么做，即使他是入梦方面的专家，如果他肆无忌惮，他可能被Hobbes还有他那些武力值超标的映射杀掉几十遍。  
但Finch可以。

 

04

Finch的这天非常糟糕。  
他之前以为禁闭室只是个小屋子——将危险性高的罪犯关进去，依旧提供水和食物。但当他被两个狱警扔进去，当那些炙热的灯随即亮起，他立马感到他做了个极其错误的决定。  
Reese是个能让任何人在16小时内开口说话的人，他有这方面的才能，所以禁闭室也理应与众不同。  
在这儿穿三件套不是个好主意，于是Finch脱掉外套和马甲，以尽可能小的体积蜷缩在地上，背对着灯光。他回想起当他和Reese睡在一张床上时，他总会以舒服的姿势睡着，再以同样舒服的姿势醒来。  
这些记忆如今和炙热联系到一起，他感到水分从身体中钻出来。  
汗水打湿他的体表、他的衣服、头发、袜子，从他的额头滴到由钢铁打造的地上。他的眼睛开始逐渐模糊不清，仿佛整个人都被放进了一盆过高水温的热水里。  
灯光依旧在照射他，他像只实验室里的老鼠。  
Finch感到疼痛，疼痛感从他的喉咙间传达到整个呼吸道（包括他的肺部），他害怕那儿出现什么水泡。紧接着，它又来到他的皮肤和脊椎，他发出压抑着的细碎呻吟。  
热度挤压他的身体，要把水分都逼出去，让他变成躺在那儿的无法动弹的溪流。  
他的呼吸道出了血，喉咙里有持续而尖锐的铁锈味道。不断增长的铁锈贴在他的呼吸道内壁上。  
汗水有着和血液相似的气味。  
这感觉像经历一场漫长的、没有尽头的爆炸，而所有不好的记忆就在炙热和疼痛中被重新读取。他无可避免地回顾起了他的一生，那些他无法守护的人，那些被放弃的号码……  
炽热的灯光像一只带倒勾的爪子，抓伤他的脊背。  
他因缺水而精神恍惚，他用手敲击墙壁。  
到最后，他已经没有太多的汗水可以流，他躺在那儿，精疲力竭。  
时间漫长得像靠脚走出一片沙漠。  
一切结束时，他听到了灯被关上的声音，但他已经无法动弹。他躺在那儿，像死了一样一动不动。如果没有人来动他他希望就那么躺着，他不能肯定是不是有什么地方被灼伤了，他抵着墙壁的拳头上有血——他在痛苦中用力敲击了墙壁。  
Finch的手背贴着墙壁，血蹭到了墙壁上。一般而言他在睡觉时不会有这种碰到东西的感觉——Reese通常和他保持十厘米的距离，而如果他侧躺着，那么距离缩减到五厘米。但他们会互道早安和晚安，每天都那样。  
禁闭室的门被人打开，有人蹲在他的面前——Reese梦境中的医生。  
“他需要输液。”  
随后又有人蹲下来，他把他背起来。  
“你会没事的，Finch先生。”  
那是John的声音，他的动作依旧很轻柔。  
合理的买卖，Finch心想，他闭上眼睛，任凭眼镜歪歪地挂在鼻梁上，脑袋靠在John的肩头。他离梦境中的死亡还有很大的差距，他只是过于缺水，但他已经确认了那只蓝蝴蝶不是关键点，他也找到了医生还有John。  
接下来就是问题时间。  
比如他们这儿有没有叫Dog的小北极熊之类的。

Finch醒来时见到的第一个人是Reese梦境中的医生。  
医生是个五十岁左右的男人，两腮留着胡须，长得像个研究恐龙的科学家而不是一个人类医生。  
Finch应该知道，Reese先生有着非常错误的、对医生的观念，自从那次他把遭到枪击的他推去给一个没有营业执照、偶尔会给小动物看病的半兽医治疗之后。  
他曾是非常好的人类医生，只是没有行医执照，不得不在纽约给小动物们和黑户看病。当Reese被他治疗时，他的黑板上的确写了一些会被误认为是猫猫狗狗们的治疗方案的粉笔字。  
Reese看见了它们，他的潜意识也死死地抓住了它们。  
于是在这儿，医生看起来是个爬行动物研究专家。  
Finch动了动眼睛，他看见了站在医务室门口的狱警，他能肯定那是John。他还看见了桌上放着的照片，照片上是伸着舌头的Bear，他们的那只荷兰语爱好者乖小狗。  
“找到你了。”Finch想，“谢天谢地你不是北极熊。”

这时医生站起来，向Finch走来，他的脖子上挂着听诊器。  
“Dr. Emil Kaikev.”他自我介绍道，“输液再过半个小时可以结束。”  
Finch看着他。Emil Kaikev，这是个陌生的名字，Reese没有用过这个化名，所以比起John他一定不那么Reese。  
“多谢，医生。”Finch回答，他正半躺在一张躺椅式的输液床上，脊背掠过跳动的痛感。这不是好兆头，它意味着他会在半夜遭受剧烈的脊椎疼痛。  
“你能给我止痛药吗？”Finch问，“我的脊椎受过伤，如果没有止痛药，我今天晚上会非常难熬。”  
“我不能给你止痛药，这儿根本没有止痛药。”  
Finch微微抿了抿嘴。  
显然，在Reese的梦中，他自己不需要止痛药，他也希望这儿的罪犯都别用上止痛药。活死人墓对这儿的所有人来说都是场惩罚，无论这惩罚针对什么。人们躲在罪里生活，今生无法逃离。  
Finch的脊背依旧掠过跳动的痛感，他开始对即将到来的夜晚感到恐慌。这儿的确是梦境，但痛感是真实的，它会爬上脊梁，在骨髓的内部蔓延，它缓慢、深入、尖锐、持续，像一种无法消除的噪音，试图撕裂脊背的旧伤，逃出来。  
先忘掉它，Finch想。他还有很多事情需要了解，而此时并不是为还没有发生的事担心的时候。  
混合着药物的生理盐水流进他的静脉和他的身体，他看了一眼有点发紫的手背，将眼睛转向 Kaikev医生。  
“照片上是你的狗吗，医生？你给它取了个什么名字？”Finch问。他很高兴在这儿见到了Bear，熟悉的事物让他安心。  
“是的，我的狗。我收养了它，它原来属于我的朋友。我叫它Machine。”  
“真是个好名字。”Finch转转眼睛。  
Reese是准备让他们的小狗担任吐号码的事？通过它叫的频率来判断？  
“活死人墓不允许养狗吗？”Finch接着问。  
“不允许。”  
“连警犬都没有？”  
“你问得太多了。”Kaikev皱着眉头，移开眼睛。他谨慎像狼群中的羊羔，阳光下的小偷，放在盛满水的肥皂盒里的肥皂。  
“我只是随便问问，没有恶意。Kaikev医生。我不是那种有能力攻击你的罪犯，我也没想着要越狱。我昨天刚来到这里，了解这所监狱能够帮助我活下去。”Finch说，他在这个句子的最后一句示弱了，对医生示弱是个好方法。  
Kaikev抬起眼睛，略带恐惧地看了一眼门口的狱警。  
站在那儿的John当然没有阻止Kaikev继续回答Finch的问题，他只是站在那儿而已。  
Kaikev盯着John看了好一会儿，直到好像意识到他就是那个最温和的狱警，才转过头来对Finch说：“Hobbes不喜欢狗毛，他有洁癖。”  
“很可惜，这儿没有一只小狗。”Finch回答，“不过Hobbes制造了监狱，你们都得听他的。”  
Reese在这个梦中把Bear藏好了，Finch想，他让他们的小狗远离这个监狱，它只待在照片上，医生每天都能看见它。  
Arthur说医生是Reese的仁慈，现在，Finch感到医生可能还代表Reese难以捉摸的软弱。他是这整个梦境中最应该有Bear陪伴的人。  
桌上的照片中，Bear正对着镜头吐出舌头，眼睛依旧亮亮的。Finch想到Reese第一次领着Bear来他那儿的事。那时Bear和他并不熟识，他还不习惯有它待在身边，而Bear似乎理解了这一点，它像只小鹿一样乖巧得趴在红色的窝里。每当Finch有动静，它就抬起头睁大眼睛看他。实际上它一直像只小鹿，有点儿蹦蹦跳跳，在大部分情况下它会轻快地跑出去咬住Finch扔出的网球，再歪着脑袋把沾点口水的球放到Finch的手边。它是只温暖又活泼的小狗，像新生的鹿。  
“我以为每个监狱都有警犬。”Finch说。  
“除了这个，它不一样。”  
“非常地不一样。”Finch回答。他今天早餐时注意到了一些罪犯，他们有的就是那些号码，有的则是希望伤害那些号码的人，但更多的罪犯他从未见过。他唯一知道的是，Reese的潜意识创造了这些映射，而映射们又试图杀死梦主。  
之后，Kaikev医生不准备再说下去，他帮Finch测量了血压和心跳，转过身去忙自己的事。  
Finch闭上眼睛，好好地休息了一会儿，药味让他安心。  
半个小时很快过去，Kaikev走过来，拔掉插在Finch手背上的针头。  
“多谢你，医生。”Finch说。  
Kaikev没有回答，他只是微微地朝Finch点点头，看起来严肃也谨慎得过了头。他理应胆小，他说的话或许不会害死他自己，但会害死其他人。  
John走过来，他把Finch扶起来，和医生打了一个招呼，接着扶着Finch走出医务室。  
走廊还是那样漫长，甚至比之前更加漫长。  
“Hi，John。”Finch和John打招呼。  
John像是有点儿惊讶Finch认出了他，他顿了一下，说：“你还好吗，刚刚的状况很危险。”  
“我遇到过比这糟糕的状况，遭人绑架，被注射了两天镇定剂。”  
“很抱歉，”John说，“我不是希望你想起它。”  
“没什么。那之后有人请我喝了一杯啤酒，所以它过去了。”  
John顿了顿：“Finch先生，远离Hobbes，别再去找他，无论你得知了什么。你不知道他会怎么对你。”  
“我必须去找他，因为种种不能说的原因。”Finch说，他不打算继续解释下去，说得太多会使梦境加速垮塌，“这儿常发生罪犯被狱警打死的事吗？”  
“是的。这是所混乱的监狱，狱警和罪犯们都选择相信暴力。”  
“有很多人选择相信暴力。”Finch说。  
比如Reese，他想。  
“暴力只会导致更多的暴力。”John回答。  
Finch意外也不意外于这个回答，他转过头，看着戴黑色面具的狱警。  
“那些家庭暴力的罪犯、那些杀人犯，你也认为不应该虐待他们吗？”  
“他们已经来到活死人墓，一生都将在这儿度过。他们已经为所作所为付出了代价。”John说，“监狱里的暴力不能解决任何问题。”  
“那你为什么来到这儿，John？”Finch问。他想知道他的答案，他像是在和年轻的、崭新的Reese聊天，他因他的话而感动，却同时无法不憎恶那无情但公平的时光。  
它流过时带走了很多，也带来了很多，而他们所做的只有接受它，感受它安静无声地流过脚踝。  
John停顿了至少三秒钟。在走到两个摄像头之间时，他开了口。  
“一场火灾烧毁我的脸，我无法脱下面具，无法在任何地方做警察。所以我来到这里。”  
Finch放慢脚步。  
John的面具是黑色的，像一块地底深处的矿石。  
“我很抱歉，John。”  
“它过去很久了，你没有什么好抱歉的，Finch先生。每个人都有伤疤，我们都一样。”

05

2012年 冬

冬天到来时，带Bear散步是个问题。  
通常Finch冷得感受不到自己的脸，而Reese开始吸鼻涕。当特工开始吸鼻涕，那说明寒冷的纽约冬日比一个拿枪的杀手更令人担忧。  
处理号码们的工作没有弄得他们需要加班的时候，他们就一起在冻得脸颊冰冷的早晨走出去。小鹿一样的Bear轻快地走在他们的前面，Finch牵着它，手里拿着煎茶或者夹着杂志。他和Reese当中有一个人揣着纸巾、铲子、防水纸袋，为了随时防止Bear在街上和草坪上留下它的排泄物。  
而他们已经对这个过程非常习惯。

如果仅仅从Finch找到拒绝理发和刮胡子的流浪汉Reese作为起点，他们认识了并没有多久。  
客观而准确地计算的话，从那时到今天，他们认识了一年零两个月左右。将这个也不怎么精确的数字折合成天，变成微不足道的417天。  
417天，大部分人只过了一个生日。  
事实奇异得像染上晶蓝色的芋螺，它蓝如蜂鸟的翅膀，而这417天的扇动频率也恰好和这种因翅膀高速颤动而擅长悬停的鸟类一样。一年零两个月变成了十年零两个月，或许再稍微多一点，4170天。  
他们看起来就像是从年轻时就开始谈恋爱那样——至少结婚了二十年，一直待在彼此的身旁，在经历了过多的风浪之后，以一种温暖又平淡的方式相处。  
这种平淡和平稳的相处方式有很多例子，比如Finch帮Reese周到地安排与女记者Maxine小姐的约会那样。  
他花了一整天的时间与这位棕色头发的漂亮女士调情，模仿Reese的口吻，照顾Reese的品味和Maxine小姐自己的品味。之后他牵着Bear来到Reese的公寓，在Reese和Maxine进门前钻进了装满重型武器的柜子里……  
Finch之前就带Bear来过Reese的公寓。不止一次。如果他和Reese晚上要在公寓度过，那么就不能把Bear独自留在图书馆。公寓虽然不让养狗，但管理员默许Finch带Bear来过夜——他们看起来就像一对恋爱了二十年却没有结婚的情侣，没人会希望找他们的茬。  
而安排Reese和年轻漂亮的女士们一起约会和工作的事，Finch很擅长对付。他会提供周到的帮助，以便Reese看起来充满魅力、是绅士而不是麻烦、讨女士们的欢迎。即使在他们的关系变得会互道晚安后，Finch也理所应当地善用Reese在异性眼中充满魅力这一点，同时擅长将Reese交出去给那些女士们。  
所以从外表看上去，他们已经一起生活了十年甚至以上。他们以放松和幽默的方式相处，他们之间的关系不是Finch所习惯的绅士般的守护，也不是Reese习惯的若即若离，而是带慵懒和幽默性质的日常。  
Finch和Reese一样，在经历了这么多年的事情之后，必须分出记忆的很大一部分给那些逝去的人，给那些只能暗中守护或者连守护也无法做到的人。这些人存在于他们深邃的记忆中，像永不熄灭的海上的灯塔。但他们并不妨碍Finch和Reese对彼此来说的意义：一个水手知道灯塔的意义，他喜欢看它在那儿亮起，但他知道他所依赖的是他脚下的这艘船。  
所以看起来他们真的已经相处了十年，二十年，三十年，甚至更久。他们不必接触到彼此，有时仅需目光交汇；他们不必靠在一起入睡，但他们可以在没有号码的时候一起去看场电影。  
对曾经的特工Reese先生来说，他并不容易相信别人。他的防备是外在的，本能的，无法更改的。但令人感到奇怪的是，Finch避开了那些存在。虽然腿脚不便但他很容易就绕过了Reese用来防备的那些带刺的铁丝网。这位软件工程师就像走过一片春天新绿的草坪那样轻松地绕过了特工先生外在的、本能的防备。  
所以他们看上去至少已经结婚二十年了。所以Reese会说，别接任何人的电话除了我的，我不希望Root把你再次抓走。所以Finch会在Reese被炸弹包围的时候依旧站在那儿，虽然寒风让他的脸颊冷得像玻璃。  
总而言之，无论发生什么，后面的生活得继续下去。  
而通常，它都是和那些在冻得感受不到脸颊时陪你一起去遛狗的人继续下去。

 

06

2013年 秋日  
第三层梦境

23小时53分钟13秒。

Finch沉默地坐在巴比伦区的餐桌前，没有和任何一个罪犯搭话。他穿着他的三件套，一言不发。  
他的面前正放着一盘拉丁美洲风格的烤肉和加入了坚果的烤蔬菜，这是他拿到的晚饭。  
Finch缓慢地拿起餐具，慢慢地将晚餐送进嘴里，视线一刻不离开他的餐盘。  
23小时53分钟13秒。  
23小时53分钟12秒。  
23小时53分钟11秒。  
他的身体中跳动着数字。

下午4点，John把输液完毕的Finch送到监狱隔间。当时，Finch的身体还沉浸在禁闭室的高温中，手和衬衫上依旧有血。他沉默地待了一个多小时，直到监狱傍晚放风和晚餐的时间到了。他跟在其他罪犯的身后来到巴比伦区，跛着脚走向取餐处。  
带着面具的工作人员分发每个人的晚餐，Finch一瘸一拐地靠近，因输液而青紫起来的右手没有足够的力气拿起餐盘。  
就在这一刻，一只秒表从他的身体中跳出来。  
它像一颗落到地上的越橘那样停在他的心脏附近，就像它在他的心脏后面整整隐藏了几十年。  
Finch停在取餐处一动不动，他微微张开嘴，眼睛盯着前方。  
数字如巨大的蓝色蝴蝶，在他的身体中狂妄又优雅地张开翅膀。  
它实际上就诞生在他的身体中、他的心脏旁，它在那儿快速地孵化和成长，最后破茧而出展开翅膀。  
巨型的蓝色翅膀遮盖了Finch的心脏，晶蓝的鳞片撒到Finch的每条血管中。  
Finch的手颤抖着，秒针每一次都击打在他的动脉上。  
23小时52分钟59秒。  
23小时52分钟58秒。  
23小时52分钟57秒。  
Finch尽量平静，尽量让自己集中精神。  
迷雾笼罩他的脑海，他警惕地走进那个安静而致命的区域。  
水汽打湿他的睫毛和脸颊，打湿他的领带和袖口，他缓缓地向前迈步，疼痛从他的手背蔓延到他的胸膛。  
他在一根巨大的立柱前停下来，他看到秒表的尽头。  
——一场烧毁一切的监狱暴乱。

Finch拿着他的晚餐，坐到一个不显眼的角落。他看着餐盘，没有任何食欲。烧伤感依旧蔓延在他的身体表面，仿佛脱下衬衫就会连带着那些带血的皮肉一起下落。  
他的面前放着拉丁美洲风格的烤肉和加入了坚果的烤蔬菜。  
Reese知道他喜欢烤蔬菜，喜欢用橄榄油微微地把芝麻菜烤热，再和热又脆核桃拌在一起。而拉丁风味的烤肉，如果它们像这样被清淡而干净地烹饪，他不介意再要上第二份。  
即使这儿的危险比蛇身上的鳞片还要多，他也能够从每餐的内容中发现Reese的存在。  
23小时52分钟35秒。  
23小时52分钟34秒。  
以前的预言家是这样预言自己和其他人的人生吗？Finch想。  
他感到他现在就像一台Machine。  
也许这个梦境的背后是一串代码，而他刚好是那个输出者。  
他知道今天晚上他将遭遇脊背的疼痛，他也知道当它到来时他会有整整八个小时在痛苦中度过。等到他熬过那个艰难的过程，离暴动将只剩十几个小时。  
明天晚饭之前的放风期，暴动将在监狱的某处爆发，而Hobbes会以某种方式死去。  
“如果你不能阻止他被那些罪犯虐杀致死，那么就提前杀死他。”Arthur在他入梦前这么说，“记得这是梦，永远不要忘记你来自哪儿，为什么而来。”  
Arthur说他需要枪。  
Finch真的不喜欢枪，甚至不喜欢看Reese在他面前组装它们。不过他的确学会了那些致命金属的用法。  
“我知道你不会希望杀死Hobbes和任何人，但在梦中，很多时候你别无选择。梦境是场真实，也是场谎言。而越到最后，你越会发现你永远都不能了解你最亲密的朋友和爱人。对此每个人都无能为力，你只有接受它。这是整个世界和梦境世界建立起来的原理。”Arthur说。  
Finch沉默地吃着他的晚餐。  
23小时50分钟之后，暴乱会从隐秘的地方窜出来，像森林中的野火一样烧毁一切。  
Finch记得Arthur之前肯定地说过，Reese在梦中将自己变成了Hobbes。但如果Hobbes就是Reese，那John代表什么？他仅仅是Reese善良和温柔一面的写照？他会不会有更重要的角色？在这梦境的巨幅画卷中，他到底是一个背景人物还是不显眼的梦主？如果他才是那个隐藏的梦主，那么Hobbes只是个醒目的幌子？Arthur了解了多少？他不会了解John，可能在他持续四十天的监狱梦境中，他根本没有见过John……  
Finch咀嚼那些烤蔬菜，他的舌尖是不正常的苦涩。  
脊背跳动得更厉害，疼痛触手可及。这儿没有止疼药，他得自己扛过去。  
Finch不自主地想起糟糕的医院、无法消失的伤疤、爆炸、疼痛、高热、烧伤……  
他紧张得放下餐具，定定地坐在桌子前。他能感到焦灼在他的胸膛间像毒素一样蔓延，融入他的血液。

******  
Finch侧躺在床上，微微蜷缩起身体。  
疼痛来得非常迅速，像踩上初春破碎的冰面，坠入冰冷的水中。  
他长长地吸气再长长地呼气，颤抖令呼吸变得破碎。  
他的全身都是冷汗，衬衫的背后和胸口都被汗水打湿。  
疼痛尖锐而清晰，漫长得像一把烧起来便不会轻易停息的森林山火。  
Finch最终放弃挣扎，仰面躺在床上，睫毛上覆盖汗水。他怔怔地看着玻璃屋子外天花板上的那些灯，灯光仿佛生了雾气的太阳，明亮、刺眼，模糊又灼热。  
Finch的身体是冰冷的，但他感觉不到寒冷，他所能够感受的仅仅是疼痛。他仰面躺着，眼镜架卡在脸颊那儿，勒出一道红色的印记。  
19小时23分钟45秒。  
他的手因疼痛而发抖，冷汗依旧不断地从身体的各处溢出。他无法按住脊背来缓解这种疼痛——他无法触碰自己的后背。  
他想起2006年，那时他的脊椎像碎成了几节，而他的人生也从那时开始碎成了几节。  
疼痛模糊了听觉和所有的感官，Finch隐约听到玻璃门被打开的声音，但他没有在意。  
“喝点水，你会感觉好点，Finch先生。”那是John的声音。  
Finch缓慢地转过头。  
John的黑色面具像个空洞的洞穴，他的手上拿着一瓶水。  
“不。”Finch说。吞咽会诱发呕吐。  
John在他的床边坐下来，他把手放在Finch的肩膀上，他的手掌是温暖的。  
Finch因细微的温暖打了个寒颤。  
“你需要我叫Kaikev医生吗？”John问。  
“没有止痛药，别无办法。”Finch回答，他感到自己的声音像是从很远的地方传来。  
“我能为你做点什么？”  
Finch用手擦去额头滴下来的汗水，他翻了个身，侧躺在床上：“按住我的第四块脊椎骨。”  
John很快照做了，他坐在Finch的身后，用手按住Finch的脊椎。  
Finch好受了一点，他咳嗽了两声，深呼吸，试图甩掉一点疼痛。  
“你来到这个监狱里多久了？”Finch问，他的两只手绞在一起，左手在右手中颤抖。  
疼痛依旧在进行，他试图分散注意力以及确认John究竟是不是梦主。  
“一年多。”John说，“我这样按着，你会感觉好点吗？”  
“好很多，我自己无法碰到那儿。”  
“如果你不介意的话……”John说。他的大拇指从Finch的第四块脊椎骨外侧缓慢地划到第五根脊椎骨，接着是第六根，最后回到第四块脊椎骨的外侧，再一次重复这一过程。  
Finch的疼痛被这种方式缓解，他的脊椎在John的抚摸下渐渐舒展开。  
两分钟之后，他意识到衬衫是冰冷的，那儿都是汗水。一旦感受到寒冷，说明疼痛已经没有那么剧烈。  
“我的朋友受过类似的伤，我会为他这么按。脊椎的伤总让人苦恼。”John说，“你是怎么受的伤，Finch先生？”  
“一场汽车爆炸。”Finch回答。  
Reese总试图搞清楚他是怎么受的伤，家住在哪儿，私人的生活怎样。除非Reese找到，否则Finch选择将这些信息隐藏，像河蚌似的闭口不谈。他的这种隐藏是下意识的，不想对任何人说起，只希望那些秘密紧紧地跟随着他。他像个盒子，不希望被人发现和打开，也从不打开自己。所以有的时候连他自己也不知道内部构造如何，里面的那只猫又是死是活。实际上Reese同样如此，他闭口不谈Jessica，闭口不谈他的前几年，闭口不谈他觉得人是孤单的而最后没有人会来救你。  
语言无法改变人的任何想法，能改变的只有事实。所有人都孤独一人，但在某个阶段和某种程度上，人们拥有彼此。就像Reese去火车站救他，就像他坐在Reese的病床边，就像现在John安抚他的伤痛，而他在这个梦中找寻真相。  
Finch不准备对John隐藏。John是年轻的Reese，他不知道前方有什么等着他，他充满希望，相信法律和正义的力量。Reese遇到那些事之前，可能就是这样一个人。Finch没有办法对这样的John隐藏，他是整个监狱中唯一让人感觉温暖的一个已经不存在的过去。  
“和我一起经历那场爆炸的朋友在那时丧生，我活了下来。”Finch说，“伤疤让我想起他。”  
“我很抱歉。”John说。  
“你之前说的没错，每个人都有伤疤，我们都一样。而时间会慢慢带走它们，无论我们愿不愿意。”  
“忘掉它们比记得更好。记住那些人曾经活着的时候而不是那些伤痛。”John说，他依旧缓慢地按压着Finch的脊椎。  
Finch突然想到了Nathan，当他还活着时他们坐在一起吃午餐。但午餐不会让他想起Nathan，疼痛会。他不确定人类是不是更擅长记住伤痛而不是温暖。  
他总觉得人类难以捉摸，但他试图教会一台机器了解他们。  
John的手指慢慢缓解了那些疼痛，Finch感到细微的温暖从脊椎上传递开。这种细微的温暖像他在某个独自一人度过的圣诞节里买的那两根红色蜡烛。它们摆在桌上，照亮了苹果派和葡萄酒。  
“我比刚刚感觉好多了。”Finch说。  
“当你感觉更好我就停止。”John回答。  
“谢谢你，John。”Finch闭上眼睛。  
爆炸后的一两年间，Finch常会遭遇这样的疼痛。那时他只有靠吃止痛药过日子——他的身边没有人会为他舒缓疼痛。去年的冬天，圣诞节快到的日子，他的疼痛复发了一次。Reese在他的身边，他的大拇指从Finch的第四块脊椎骨外侧缓慢地划到第五根脊椎骨，接着是第六根，最后回到第四块脊椎骨的外侧，再一次重复这一过程。结果不到半小时Finch就睡着了，还做了一个不错的梦。第二天早晨他醒来时，Reese依旧离他十厘米，所以他睡得和往常一样好。  
“你为什么会来到这儿，Finch先生。”John问。  
“我制造了一台机器，用它非法监视所有人。”Finch回答，这是他能想出的最合理的回答，“后来我把它给了错误的人，他的拥有者最终杀死了我的朋友，Nathan。”  
Finch这次没有习惯性的隐藏。  
这是Reese的梦，他的所有秘密都待在这儿，包括那些他不愿意谈及的话题，不能救的人，无法正视的过去……  
事实是Reese说谢谢，所以Finch说火腿蛋松饼。  
他习惯性地选择等价交换。  
所以现在他在充满Reese潜意识的长梦中告诉梦主或者一个映射关于他过去的事，而梦的主人在现实中从未听他提起。至于梦的主人为何建立了这个梦境，他在梦境中又是谁，Finch也无法回答。  
Arthur之前说，越到最后，越会发现永远都不能了解最亲密的朋友和爱人，这是整个世界和梦境世界建立起来的原理。  
或许正因为每个人都是孤岛，所以人们才更渴望友谊、亲情，以及爱。

“你应该换一件衬衫再睡，你的衬衫湿透了。”John说，“我拿来了一件新衬衫，希望你会觉得合身。”  
Finch缓慢地坐起来，John扶住他的胳膊。  
在他坐起来之后，John把放在台子上的那件叠好的衬衫拿过来，摆在Finch的身旁。  
Finch背对着John，脱下他被汗水打湿的衬衫。  
他的皮肤上有一条2006年开始出现的伤口，它起源于他的第四根脊椎骨，一直蜿蜒到第七根那儿。它的形状是细瘦的虫，突兀但明晰，像是为了防止重要的东西从Finch的身体中泄露出来而强制性地把它缝上。然而它只是伤口的印记而并非疼痛的来源，疼痛来自内部，像是里面蜷缩着一条蝎子，钳住他的神经。  
John将新的衬衫展开，披在Finch的肩膀上。  
干燥的布料触及到Finch的皮肤。  
Finch把胳膊伸进袖子，理好领口，一颗一颗扣上扣子。  
“你来自哪儿？”Finch问身后的John。  
“一所城市。”年轻的狱警含糊地回答。  
“你准备在这儿永远地待下去吗？”  
“如果我不在这儿待下去，那我能去哪儿呢？”John反问，“我只有在这儿才是个有用的人。”  
“会有更多的地方需要你，John，会有人希望你的存在。”Finch说，他躺到床上，那些疼痛依旧将他包围。  
John没有离开，他像是知道Finch并没有完全从疼痛中走出。他待在Finch的身后，把手放在Finch的脊椎上，为他缓解疼痛。  
“或许你能找到离开这里的理由，John。”Finch说。  
“我属于这儿。”John说，“我待在这儿，希望它变得更好。”

 

07

后来Finch睡着了，就像Reese还在他的身后。  
头顶那些不灭的灯光如照进屋子的月光，它们洒在他的身上。  
Finch不知道John是什么时候离开的，就像他不知道Reese是什么时候开始离他十厘米距离的那样。  
他开始在Reese的梦中做梦。  
稀薄的梦境慢慢地、慢慢地游到他的身边，像一只透明的水母那样笼罩着他。渐渐的，他发现它的身体由至少上千行透明代码构成。  
仅剩的自我意识要把他向梦外拖拽，他突然意识到自己需要做出选择：选择John还是Hobbes。  
时间一点点地减少，这次的循环梦中，他只剩下一个机会去接近其中一个人，去找到那个真正的梦主。  
Finch钻入梦境中的温带森林，潮湿的泥土踏在他的脚下，他的头顶上密布着巨大的天网。脉络间噼噼啪啪闪着电光，天空因静电而显出一种诡异又澄澈的深蓝。  
Finch抬起头。  
John，他突然想，John。  
会有多少人在梦中保留自己的名字，会有多少人在梦中变成另一个人。  
Reese一直需要一个身份来掩饰自己，这是他最擅长的。在和Donnelly周旋的过程中，他扮演着另一个人，看起来那样真诚并值得信任。他的梦境应该也一样，需要一个掩饰者来保护真正的自己，而这个掩饰者就是Hobbes。Hobbes非常好地吸引了Arthur全部注意，以至于Arthur肯定Hobbes就是Reese本人。  
Finch赤脚走在森林里，他的脚陷入高树下方的苔藓中。它们软绵绵的，沾着泥土和露水，散发出一种淡如晨光的草料味道。  
Hobbes是他的掩饰者，而他自己是John。  
John从未提及自己的姓氏，不知道自己来自何处，除了这儿不能去任何地方……  
Finch走出森林。  
那一刻，他睁开眼，从梦中醒来。  
10小时12分钟41秒。  
数字在他的脑海中舒展翅膀。  
他从床上爬起来，完成洗漱，穿上John放在那儿的新的背心和西装。  
10小时03分钟12秒。  
Finch跟着罪犯的队伍走向巴比伦区。

这是平静到几乎没有任何异常的一天。Finch甚至没有看到围在角落里窃窃私语的人。而这天的煎茶也非常纯正，就像Finch在推车上购买到的第一杯煎茶的味道那样。  
他吃完他的早餐、午餐，又一次回到隔间里。  
4小时46分钟26秒。  
离暴乱不足5个小时。  
而他唯一能做的只是等待。

时间像冻在冰里的细胞，晚餐在如同一个世纪的等待后终于到来。  
00：23：14  
Finch踏出监狱隔间，几乎能听到自己的心跳。  
这个世界中，他面对的困难并非拆除一个以手机控制的炸弹，并非黑入一个重要的数据库，这儿的目标没有那么明确，他不知道具体该做些什么。  
他希望在John被杀之前找出他最珍贵的东西然后毁掉它。他相信John能够在紧急的时候想到些什么或者对他说些什么。

00：12：56  
巴比伦区，Finch领到了一盘清爽的意面，一杯煎茶，几块意大利烤薄饼。  
他的嘴唇碰到煎茶，他的喉咙在吞咽。  
他坐在座位上，John在离他不远的地方。Finch能够认得出他，无论他是不是戴了面具。

00：10：59  
Finch看看四周，他还剩下十分钟享受他的这顿晚饭。

将那杯煎茶喝完时，数字变为00：00：20。  
Finch站起来，向John走去。

00：00：11  
他走到John的面前。  
“John，无论接下来发生什么事情，跟着我的脚步。”

00：00：08  
“没有人能够伤害你，如果我挡在你的前面。”

00：00：05  
“现在不是提问时间。”

00：00：03  
“这儿将发生一场暴乱。”

00：00：00  
倒计时牌在Finch脑中轰然倒下的那一秒，他听到了尖锐的警报声。

“D区发生暴乱，所有警力集中到D区！”  
广播里传来Hobbes的说话声。  
John回头看着跑向外面的狱警。  
“停下你的脚步。”Finch说，“如果你不死，没有人会真的死亡。这是一场巨大的戏剧舞台。”  
“我不知道你的意思，Finch先生。我应该去控制暴乱，防止有人受伤。”  
“待在这儿别动。我无法和你解释任何事。”  
闷闷的爆炸声突然从远处传来，它像黎明中的枪响，打破了整个监狱的韵律。  
地面剧烈地晃动了一下，又很快恢复了平静。  
巴比伦区的罪犯们在几秒的沉默后爆发了，他们按倒了离他们最近的一个狱警，将刀刺入他的脖子。  
血从那个可怜的男人的脖子里流出来，很快在地上汇成小河。  
罪犯们从他的腰后抢走他的枪，对准他面罩上眼睛的部位开了一枪。  
“跟着我离开这儿，现在！”Finch拉住Jonh的胳臂，“别浪费任何时间，你无法阻止这场暴动。”  
John愣了一下，同意了Finch的建议。  
他让Finch走在前面，自己挡在Finch的身后。  
罪犯们冲上来，John拔出腰里的枪，打碎了两个冲他们扑来的罪犯的膝盖。  
索性大多罪犯的注意力被其他的狱警吸引了，Finch和John以最快的速度穿过钢铁区域，穿过走廊，在罪犯们的追赶下逃到一扇由电子锁控制的铁门前。  
罪犯们在离他们不远的地方，Finch听得见他们的声音——他们等着将John撕成碎片。  
“我们无法打开这扇门。”John说。  
“我可以打开它。”Finch说，他在键盘上按着数字，“我可以从这个键盘连接到监狱的主控制系统上，接着给主系统指令让它打开这道门。”  
他习惯性解释的毛病依旧没有改，而Reese梦境中的安保系统比他想象得还要糟糕。  
“你知道这场暴乱要发生吗，Finch先生。”John问。  
“我从昨晚开始就知道，但它无法被任何力量阻止。”  
“Finch先生，等整个监狱被攻占，我们还是会被杀死。我必须帮助我的同事维持秩序而不是放任他们被暴乱杀死。”  
Finch听到罪犯们的声音越来越近，他盯着键盘上的小屏幕。  
“我所要的就是保证你活下去。”Finch说，“我已经介入主系统，正在向它发送请求命令。”  
“你到底是谁，Finch先生，你来到这儿要干什么？”  
“找一个老朋友，”Finch说，“然后带他回家。”  
他敲入最后一个键，门锁随即打开：“我们的狗很想念他，如果他不回家它就拒绝洗澡。”

Finch和John一同钻入那个狭窄的通道。  
通道大约长十五米，尽头是另一扇铁门。通道里有的仅仅是贴着墙壁如藤蔓般生长的管子，没有任何食物和水。  
这条通道和船上的其他通道看上去没有任何区别，如果没有结构图和定位系统，没人知道自己身在何处。  
Finch走到通道中间，打开动力装置控制器，弄断其中的一根控制主线。  
“把那个摄像头摧毁掉。”他转过身，指了指高处的一个摄像头。  
John走过去，转下摄像头，扯断了控制线路。  
“Finch先生，我还是不知道你这么做是为了什么。”  
“这是场不能被逆转的暴动。”Finch说，他只能这么回答，无法解释更多。  
突然，Finch感到地板动了一下，而John也感到了。  
某处一定发生了爆炸。  
外面的一切都无序而混乱，但梦境本身还是好好的——梦主还活着。  
“就像你知道暴动什么时候会开始那样？”John走过来。他顿了顿，换了一个话题，“刚刚你说你有养狗？”  
“一只叫Bear的比利时马利诺犬。如果你看见它，你也会喜欢它。”Finch说，他又听见了一声爆炸。Arthur说过船体非常坚固，一般的爆炸无法摧毁它，只有梦主的死亡才能导致整艘船的垮塌。  
“我和我的朋友一起饲养了它，但他被困在这所监狱里。”Finch说。  
时间所剩无几，他必须快点弄清楚John的重要之物是什么，这样才有机会在John被杀之前赶到他的房间里去摧毁它。  
“John，你有什么重要的东西放在房间吗？”  
John看着Finch：“我们不被允许拥有任何多余的私人物品，我所有东西都留在曾经的地方。”  
Finch沉默了。  
如果John自己也不知道他珍贵的东西是什么，那么Finch更不可能知道。  
Finch靠着墙壁坐下，他停顿了大约五秒，问：“你没有带任何一样东西来这儿吗？”  
“来时我只带了消炎药，为了防止脸上的伤口化脓。”John在Finch的身边坐下，离他大约有十厘米的距离。  
“你把珍贵的东西都留在岸上了？”  
这儿除了海和监狱之外还有别的世界吗，Reese的梦里有陆地和高山吗？Arthur从未提及，或许他只见到这所监狱。  
“我出售了我的屋子，用那笔钱治病。我在陆地上没有留下多少东西，一些以前的衣服，一些生活的必需品。我的生活很简单，可能比你想象得还要简单。直到那场大火改变了所有的一切。”John停顿了几秒，“Finch先生，你是怎么知道这是一艘船的？刚来时，我也不知道这儿是一艘船。直到第一次补给的那天，Hobbes命令所有狱警登上甲板把补给品搬到船舱。那是我来到这里之后第一次见到阳光。我抬起头，它就照在我的面罩和衣服上。只有在甲板上做守卫的狱警才能每天见到阳光。”  
“我知道关于这儿的一切。”  
“你刚刚说要找一个朋友，你找到他了吗？”  
“目前还没有，我无法用传统的方法找他，这说起来很复杂。”  
“你是个很有勇气的人，”John说，“没有人自愿来这儿，通常来到这儿后你就再也无法重返大陆。”  
Finch没有回答，他不知道此时应该回答什么。  
如果找不到John最珍贵的东西，他就无法唤醒Reese。

爆炸依旧在外面发生，但至少今晚那些暴徒的目标并不在John的身上。有太多的狱警会成为他们的猎物，他们并没有浪费时间对通道做任何进攻。  
Finch在那儿坐了很长一段时间，最终侧躺到地板上，在灯光中睡着了。  
刚刚两天，他已经习惯在灯光中入睡，他的适应力远比自己想得更好。  
John躺在他的身侧。

爆炸在整艘船蔓延，火焰在飘了油的水上燃烧。  
狱警们被杀死，船舱内充满鲜血。  
但梦主还活着。  
所以这漫长的梦境平稳得像暴雨后的蓝天。

 

08

Finch是被一阵敲击声吵醒的。  
敲击声来自走廊尽头的铁门。  
Finch试图用手支撑身体坐起来，John扶住他的胳臂帮助他。  
“他们在向门进攻。”Finch说。  
他不知道他睡了几个小时，现在罪犯们已经对付完所有狱警所以冲着John来了？  
铁门处传来的撞击声越来越大，还有枪打到门锁的声音。  
“站到我的身后，Finch先生。”John向前跨了一步，挡在Finch的身前。  
“不。”Finch说，他拉住John胳膊，跛着腿走到他的前方，“没有人会伤害我。”  
那扇门发出巨大的声响，门后充满暴徒们的怒吼。  
John拉住他：“他们会伤害每一个人，无论你是狱警还是罪犯……”  
他的最后一个单词尚未出口，声音就淹没在巨大的爆炸声中。  
那扇铁门已经被炸开。  
Finch站在原地，无法动弹。  
他看到无数罪犯从那个门涌进来，他们像蝗虫，像僵尸电影中被感染的人，像无数的飞蛾，像被操纵的傀儡——他们全都朝这儿扑过来。  
这快速的画面在Finch的眼睛里就像慢镜头。  
John举起枪，打伤了最前面一排人的膝盖。  
罪犯依旧源源不断地涌进来。  
John回过头，把枪硬塞到Finch的手上：“快从后面的门逃走，你知道怎么出去，用这把枪保护你自己……”  
罪犯们的声音压住了John的声音。第一个跑过来的男人把刀子插入还没来得及回过头的John的腹部。  
Finch看到血从那儿流出来，像果酱一样滴在地上。  
他站在那儿，耳朵里像有蝴蝶扇动翅膀的嗡嗡声，他举起枪。  
一个罪犯冲到Finch面前，按住Finch的手和他的枪。  
另一个罪犯把刀子第二次捅入John的身体。这次的位置是他的胃。  
第三刀，接着第四刀……  
那些血安静而缓慢，John没有发出任何声音。  
有一颗子弹像硬糖一样射出，钻进John的头颅。  
John突然像断线的木偶般倒在Finch的脚边，他一动不动，看上去太累了。  
又有人补了两枪，在心脏上。  
那些血从John的身体下方扩散开，像个血色的小池塘，映照出Finch和他手里的枪。  
世界安静得像坏了十年的收音机。  
压制Finch的手被放开了，没有人试图伤害他。  
“John！”Finch蹲下去。  
John已经死了，他的血液温暖得像阳光。

到处都是暴徒们的声音和子弹响。  
嗡嗡的声音在每个地方响起，仿佛无数蝴蝶振翅高飞。  
船没有解体，世界没有崩溃。  
监狱一如既往。

梦主还活着。

Willard Hobbes。  
Finch的脑海中出现了这个名字。  
Arthur当时说了什么，Arthur说，Hobbes会在每个梦境的最后死去。  
Arthur是个盗梦专家，他判断梦主的方式当然不是这个人的性格和名字，而是谁死去时梦境开始垮塌。  
Arthur不会犯弄错梦主的事。  
错的是Finch。  
Finch站起来，拿着John给他的那把枪。  
因为恐惧，他的手在发抖。  
“Hobbes在哪儿？”他问那些映射，“Hobbes在哪儿！”  
“如果他还没被杀死，他就在禁闭室里。”

Finch跑起来时听到自己骨骼的声音。  
他拖曳着伤腿，穿过漫长到仿佛没有尽头的走廊，穿过充满血迹的大厅。  
无数尸体和断肢躺在地上，到处都是死亡和杀戮。  
他拿着枪的手在发抖。  
一个走廊的显示器上写有时间。  
7：23  
这意味着什么？这意味着Hobbes被关在禁闭室里的时间已经超过了12个小时。这意味着那些映射折磨他，但留着他的性命。  
在这个由逃避和自责构建起来的巨大梦境中，投射不会让梦主这么快死亡，他们折磨他，殴打他，让他承受所有的罪恶。  
空气中到处都是血、机油、生锈的金属味，一些墙面因血迹而斑驳。  
冷气系统已经完全崩溃，监狱里至少有35℃，闻起来像夏天里闷热的屠宰场。  
地上和栏杆上都是血，四周是惨叫和狂笑的回声。  
Finch只有继续前行。  
在Arthur画给他的平面图上，穿过A区，再通过三条走廊，就能到达禁闭室的控制间。  
他尽量避免自己向四周和地下看，但有时候他拖着的左腿会碰到一些内脏似的粘稠血团。好几次他发现那是人的心脏或者肠子，他捂住嘴，几乎要呕吐。  
暴动把这儿变成了真正的活死人墓，没有哪儿比这儿更像地狱。

Finch走进禁闭室控制室时，那个房间一个活人也没有。  
中间的桌子上摆着一本写满字的笔记本，地下是破碎的酒瓶和杯子。三个穿红色衣服没有戴面具的工作人员趴在控制台前死了，地上躺着一个狱警的尸体。  
接近桌子的过程中，Finch一脚踩进了血里，粘稠的接近黑色的血浆迸到他的鞋子上。  
这时，他感到上方有水滴滴在他的脸上。  
Finch用手背抹去脸上的水迹，他发现手背上沾着的其实是血。  
他缓缓地抬起头，向上看去。  
血滴在他的眼镜上。  
房间的上方，一些断肢和内脏挂在那儿，像死亡的风铃一样摇晃。  
Finch无法避免地呕吐了。  
他扶着桌子弯着腰干呕，想要把所有吃的东西都吐出来，但他仅仅是干呕而已，仿佛内脏已经被完全掏空。  
血滴在他的耳朵上，流到他的鬓角。  
他想起屠宰场，高热和血腥味灼烧着他的皮肤。  
但没有时间可以被浪费，Finch控制住要把所有的东西都呕出来的反胃，走到控制台前。  
左边的控制台有6个屏幕，每个屏幕又被切割成4个画面，显示着禁闭室的实时影像。画面上大部分的禁闭室都是空的，除了最右下角的禁闭室画面。  
他在那儿看见了Hobbes。  
Hobbes穿着被血液染成黑色的西装背心和衬衫，因射灯而躲进禁闭室的边缘。他像只被猎枪打中的狩猎季动物那样，蜷缩着身体侧躺在地上一动不动。  
Finch把趴在控制板上死去的男人推向一边，开始敲击沾满血的键盘，他很快关闭了射灯，又开启禁闭室的门锁。  
Finch握紧John给他的那把枪，从控制室走出去，走下金属楼梯，向禁闭室跑去。  
汗水滴下来，和他脸上的血融到一起。

禁闭室里是尚未消散的高温。  
Hobbes躺在那儿，蜷缩着，一动不动，头发因干涸的血液而结成一簇一簇。  
这个和Reese一样高、一样强壮的监狱长，此时看起来脆弱得像草原上落单的鹿和角马。狮子已经咬断了他的脖子，他能做的只是躺在那儿等待死亡。  
Finch跪到Hobbes的身边。  
“Hobbes。”他叫他的名字。  
受伤的男人没有任何反应。  
Finch捧起Hobbes的脑袋，让他枕着他的腿。  
“John。”他又叫了第二次。  
没有任何他期待的回应。  
Finch用手托住Hobbes的脖子，以便让他好受一点。  
Hobbes闭着眼睛咳了一声，发出轻得几乎听不到的呻吟——喉咙像刚吞了一块滚烫的铁。  
Finch抚摸他的额头，那儿没有一点汗水，像是所有的水分都完全从他的身体中蒸干。他的脸上充满被殴打过的痕迹：左眼肿成一团，脸颊上都是青紫，嘴角是干掉的血迹和呕吐物。  
他的嘴唇像一张开裂的白墙。  
这儿超过39摄氏度，但Finch感到寒冷把他包围。  
他握住Hobbes的手。  
那儿的骨头已经粉碎，他的手变成了一个柔软得像肉块的东西。  
Finch的眼泪从眼眶中流出来。  
“John。”Finch说，他把头抵在Hobbes的头上，“我很抱歉。”  
Hobbes的呼吸是从肺里传出来的，那声音听起来就是台进了沙土的发动机。他非常用力地吸气，并在吐气开始时有一两秒的间断。  
他就要快无法呼吸了，但没人杀死他，他们就把他扔在这儿，等着那些灯把他身体中所有的水分都蒸干。  
他还穿着他的西服，但它变成了皱巴巴的、充满血污的布。它脏到一个有洁癖的母亲会尖叫着用戴着手套的手把它扔进垃圾桶的地步。  
他已经无法说话了，他的肺里一定都是血泡。  
Finch看看自己手上的枪，他必须结束Hobbes的生命，他不知道他正经受的疼痛和痛苦到了何种地步。  
“我很抱歉。”Finch说，他抹掉Hobbes嘴角粘着的血。他的手碰到他的嘴唇，那就像砂纸一样磨手。  
Hobbes缓缓地睁开右眼，看着Finch。  
他安静得像台不会说话的机器，唯一的声音是他痛苦的呼吸。  
Finch凝视他的眼睛。  
那是Hobbes，那也是Reese。  
胸膛中的痛苦像海啸一样撞击他，心脏的疼痛令他必须弯曲身体。  
他看着John给他的那把枪。  
John说，用这把枪保护你自己。  
Arthur说，如果他过于痛苦，你就得杀掉他。  
他知道那把保护他的钥匙就在那儿看着这一切。他知道因为他是Harold Finch，所以它让Reese最理想的一面来接近他和保护他。他知道他不会受伤，除了梦主没有人能够伤害他。他知道他安全得像窝里的兔子。  
Hobbes躺在他的怀里，全身是血。虚弱得像在飓风里飞行了十海里的鸥鸟。  
他依旧看着他，依旧一言不发。  
Finch知道他可能有想说的，但他已经无法说话。疼痛让他从喉咙里发出濒死动物那样的微弱呻吟。他没有任何一处地方是完好无损的，他伤得太重了，再高明的医生也无法治好他。他在等待死亡给他最后的解脱。  
Finch突然意识到自己面颊上的液体不是血液而是泪水，但他没有勇气取下眼镜擦去它。  
它冷得像纽约第一场雪，那时候Reese离他正好十厘米。  
“我很抱歉，”Finch说，他举起手里的枪，“对那个被我打破的蝴蝶我感到很抱歉。”他将枪口对着Hobbes的太阳穴，“对我不在你身边我感到很抱歉。”  
Hobbes闭上眼睛。  
Finch扣动了扳机。

09

Finch闻到了一阵四月清晨的味道，热热的松饼（Reese买来的早饭）、一点儿甜奶油、旧旧的纸张——这些气味组合构成了他们那个老图书馆，他甚至还闻到了一点儿狗用沐浴液的味道。  
这阵气味出现后的两秒钟，整个世界开始崩溃。  
监狱碎裂开，像被破冰船撞到的冰层。  
它从外部开始剥落，架子和通道随机坍塌。  
四周有闷闷的巨大声响，听起来是有人把十几吨的石头扔进了海。  
Hobbes躺在Finch的膝盖上，像穿着过于合身西装的、受伤的Reese。Finch依旧托着他的脑袋，把手指放在他因血而结得一簇簇的短发上。  
上方的所有东西都在往下落，射灯的灯泡爆裂开，玻璃四溅。  
Finch没有被一块钢筋砸到，没有被一片玻璃割伤。  
疯狂涌入的海水无法流到他的身旁，玻璃的碎片无法接近他的周围，他像待在一个形状特殊的玻璃泡里。  
监狱垮塌持续了大约三十秒。最终，所有的钢筋都被海水腐蚀并消失不见，仿佛淹没它们的不是海水而是强酸。  
整艘船成为海水中的巨大泡沫，每个投射都不见了。  
Hobbes沉向海底。  
Finch试图抓住Hobbes，但他的身体并非实体，Finch摸到的只有海水。温热的海水滑过他的手指，它们留下的温度是Reese在冬天来临之前握住他的手时所留下的。  
Finch没有沉下去，他漂浮在海的中间，他的身旁是闪着光的大型水母。  
上方的阳光投射在他的身上，世界安静无声。  
Finch没有感到任何恐惧，他应该会被恐惧包围，但实际上那儿只有平静，如同他知道整片海洋乃至整个世界都不会伤害他。海水拂过他的身体，温热如五月的午后，它将他见到Hobbes死亡时的痛苦和恐惧带走，为他带来的是冬日坐在火炉前和最好的朋友谈天时的舒适和温暖。  
它抚平他的所有伤痛。  
Finch听见世界在重构，像一段代码在被执行。  
他无需担心Reese，他上一次的痛苦已经结束，现在梦境要被重构。  
Reese的梦境是头巨兽，它趴在被自己的鲜血所染红的红色大地上。它的腹部受伤了，有人捅了它一刀，它疼痛、暴躁、不安，时不时咬碎什么东西。但现在它感到有个人来到了这儿，他不是陌生的梦境研究者，他是它熟悉的Harold Finch，第二层梦境里的名字的拥有者。于是它安心并且平和，它低下头舔自己腹部的伤口，趴在地上发出呼噜声。

海水推动Finch前进。  
Finch再一次睁开眼，发现自己正趴在一片潮湿的海滩上。他站起来，没有感到离开大地过久的重力感。  
海水从他的指尖流到地上，它如光滑衣服表面的沙，大风中的落叶，很快就流淌得一干二净。Finch全身干燥并温暖，三个微弱的太阳所散发出的阳光照在他的肩膀上。  
他的面前是成片的紫色鸢尾花，叶子直而挺立。潮湿的湿地上还有低矮的伞形植物，像鸢尾花丛边缘的白色蕾丝边。  
除了生长鸢尾的湿地，所有裸露的土地颜色都是深浅不一的红褐，而金黄色的森林就在这片红褐上生长。  
金色森林的左边，是一个黄铜色的立柱，它像一把剑，直插入地，高耸入云，支撑着整个梦境。  
Finch向立柱走去。  
路程遥远，他却不感劳累和枯燥。他的脚边是一块块矿物标本般的晶体，拥有令人目眩的颜色，沉静而寂寥。  
晶蓝色的巨型蝴蝶像翼龙那样掠过他的头顶，它们的翅膀将Finch收纳在阴影中。  
Finch渐渐接近了那把悬在天地间的剑，这时他发现利剑实际上是一把钥匙。他之所以会将它误认为是剑，那是因为他见到的是钥匙的侧面。  
那是一把黄铜制成的，普通到不能再普通的钥匙。它是Finch送给Reese的生日礼物，Reese的公寓门钥匙。而Finch则拥有另外一把一模一样的。当他拿着钥匙牵着Bear一起去Reese的公寓时，管理员对这只乖小狗总是睁只眼闭只眼。  
Reese的整个梦境都由这把钥匙撑起，而这把钥匙知道Finch的名字。  
即使上一场梦境已经坍塌，钥匙还是立在这儿一动不动。  
缓慢的海啸像巨人般从海中站起，无数只晶蓝色的蝴蝶飞入水墙。  
建造的声音响起了。  
第二场梦境展开它晶蓝色的翅膀，包围整片大地和海洋……


	3. 帝王蝶

01

Finch再一次睁开眼时，Hobbes正站在他的面前。他穿着Finch为他剪裁的那件衬衫，和上个梦的开头一样。他的头发比Reese短，西装一丝不苟，干净得像个洁癖。  
他一直看着Finch，就像他在上个梦境中看着他的蝴蝶那样。  
“Ben Wren。”这位监狱长拿着Finch的档案，低头看了一眼，“我是监狱长Willard Hobbes。”  
Ben Wren？Finch想，这是哪门子的名字？  
他知道钥匙还立在那里，所以他不准备纠正Hobbes关于名字的事。  
Hobbes依旧看着他。  
Finch感到这个梦的气氛和上个梦截然不同。

一个小时后，在Elias说出“你和Hobbes死去的搭档、老板兼情人Harold Finch长得一模一样”之前，Finch没想到这个梦境的设定竟然如此匪夷所思。  
而更多的天数之后，当Hobbes把鼻子埋在他的脖子上说出“你永远也无法代替Harold”时，Finch很快回答：“像Harold Finch先生这么聪明和优雅的男人，我认为这个世界上没有人能够替代他。”

结束和Hobbes的见面后，Finch从那间房子里走出去。  
他感到非常轻松，这轻快令他的肩头放松，呼吸舒畅。  
轻松不仅仅因为护送他的狱警依旧是John，还因为Hobbes完好无损。Hobbes不再是上个梦境的结尾躺在他怀里全身是伤的、被映射伤害的梦主，他现在完好无损，头发和领带都服服帖帖，把自己收拾得像要去求偶的雄鸟那么干净。Finch看着他，仿佛看见了他身体里藏着的Reese。无论那儿有多么好的伪装，他最终会走过去，和Reese打招呼（就像他在纽约街头询问胡子乱七八糟的Reese要不要加入计划那样），他会把他从梦境中带出去。  
Finch被带回他自己的透明隔间，他对这儿已经不再感到恐惧和陌生。  
这个梦境才刚开始，他有至少二十天的时间来处理很多事。他已经弄清了监狱的结构，搞清了谁是梦主，知道了他必须待在谁的身边，所以他会比上一次更有针对性，更加从容不迫地制定计划和执行计划。既然他能够在一天之内处理那些号码，那么他就能够用二十天来处理他那个藏进梦境的下属。  
Finch洗了手，坐在床上等待他的晚餐，他很喜欢活死人墓里的每一顿饭。  
就像这儿所有的食物都为他一个人而准备。  
5：30左右，狱警们开始打开隔间的门，让罪犯们排好队，前往巴比伦区。  
Finch跟在一个平头的罪犯身后，走得不紧不慢。他来到巴比伦区的取餐区，拿到了一份三文鱼色拉、一小碟碎罗勒橄榄油、几块烤得热热的面包，一杯薰衣草茶。  
Finch端着他的餐盘在一个空的座位上坐下，开始享受他干净又美味的晚餐。  
就在他将最后一块面包吃完时，一个高大的光头男人走到了他的身边。那个男人至少有一米九高，站在Finch的前面像一面墙。  
Finch抬起头看着他，照理说这个监狱里不太会有人找他的麻烦。于是他看着那个男人，等待他先开口。  
“老大想见你。跟我来。”男人不容置疑地说。  
Finch站起来，他不想惹麻烦，他跟着男人往巴比伦区的东边走去。  
罪犯们让开一条通道，让Finch走过去。  
Finch看见了坐在那儿的老大。  
男人冲他点点头：“请坐。”  
“好久不见，Mr.Elias。”Finch说，他希望在梦境中Elias不要改什么怪名字。  
“你好，Mr……”  
“Wren.Ben Wren.”Finch回答，他发现自己熟悉这个名字的过程很快。  
“Wren先生，我们之前见过吗？”  
“我不确定你有没有见过我，但我听过你的名字。”还下过几盘棋，Finch心想。  
“Wren先生，你很像我认识的一个人。”  
Finch有点儿疑惑，他看着Elias。  
这个梦境中有一些他不知道的变化发生了，它和现实不同，但他还不知道那是什么。  
“你和Hobbes死去的搭档、老板兼情人Harold Finch长得一模一样。”Elias看着他说。  
Finch稍微睁大了一点眼睛，他不太相信他的耳朵，但他听见的就是这句。Elias说他和他自己长得一模一样？  
Finch开始回想他和Hobbes见面时的景象，他终于知道Hobbes为什么那么看着他，他也搞清楚那种不一样的气氛是哪里来的了。  
“我和Finch先生下过几盘国际象棋。”Elias说。  
“我刚好会下国际象棋，如果你希望找人下棋，我乐意奉陪。”Finch说，“但我有个很小的条件。”  
Elias微微仰起脸，露出一个笑容：“说说看。”  
“我需要一本蝴蝶图鉴。”Finch说。他肯定那些蝴蝶身上一定藏着什么，他必须先搞清楚蝴蝶分类。  
“你有灵通的消息来源，这是你来监狱第一天。”Elias笑着看着Finch。  
“我善于收集资料。”Finch说，并且善于打碎别人的收藏品，他想。  
“我会给你你需要的蝴蝶图鉴。”Elias说，“比你想象得更快。”  
“欢迎随时来找我下棋，Elias先生，”Finch露出笑容，“希望我的棋艺会像Finch先生那样令你印象深刻。”他站起来，离开那张桌子。  
Finch走到原来的位置坐下，享受这个放风的时间。  
和上个梦境相比，他如今有了一个非常好的身份——和Hobbes监狱长以前的上司兼情人Harold Finch相像的人。  
这个世界上没有人比他更像Harold Finch，他知道Finch先生的性格，知道他爱吃几成熟的牛排，知道他洗澡的时候会先洗头发还是先打肥皂，知道他是怎么根据西装挑领带的，他可以以此为筹码尽情地向Hobbes提要求。作为回报他当然也会给Hobbes带去一些什么——比如一套新的监狱监控系统。只要Hobbes信任他，让他编写程序，监控整个监狱，他就可以加强这儿的安保措施，暴动的可能会大大缩小。以梦主使用电脑的能力（他曾经搞错了一个厨师女孩和一个餐厅拥有者的关系，有可能他连社交网站都不太用得来的），他的梦境中不会有任何一个映射聪明到可以摧毁Finch制造出的监控网络。

结束晚餐放风时间，Finch回到了他的隔间。  
刚走进隔间，他就看见他的床上放着一本蝶和蛾的图鉴。  
他坐下来，脱下他的外套，坐在床边，开始看那本科学图鉴。  
三十分钟之后，他站起来，轻轻敲了敲隔间玻璃。  
“我希望见监狱长先生。”Finch对赶来的狱警说，“我有一些重要的事情要和他谈谈。”

 

02

Willard Hobbes的记忆体是一个蜂巢。  
无数几何状的东西充满他的大脑。  
储存在重叠几何体里的记忆，比起碎片更类似蜂蜜。它们粘稠、拖沓，被那些遭到改造的蜂巢所间隔，无法形成思维回路。于是，记忆的拥有者不能追溯记忆的来源和深处，他的所有记忆闪回都是消极的、不存在色彩的、随机的、不可控的。  
一开始并非如此。  
原本Hobbes也曾是个正常记忆的拥有者，当时他和其他人一样，将记忆装在瓶子，它有迹可循的、充斥着规律，他可以随时随地看到它的开头和结尾，随时随地将故事复述一遍。  
是Harold Finch这个人导致他的记忆变成了一种类似蜂巢的东西。  
确切的说，那是Harold Finch的死所导致的。  
Harold Finch死后，繁复的几何体在Hobbes的脑中慢慢长起来，像蜜蜂铸造一个蜂巢。刚开始那儿只有一小块，但很快就变得越来越大。它们最终成为一个整体，完全充斥了他的大脑，把他变成现在这样。  
在Hobbes的蜂巢记忆中，没有什么事情是完整的，那些与Finch的记忆尤其如此。它们是一些薄薄的横切面——的确包含了所有的讯息，但没有任何一个讯息是完整的。  
支离破碎的记忆和充斥在脑海中的几何体把Hobbes变得不耐烦、暴躁、焦虑。他开始变得小动作很多，他会打响指，神经质般得掸去领带上不存在的灰，过多地使用手帕，露出不耐烦的笑容然后将它在脸上凝固，低着头抬着眼睛看人。除此之外，他还染上了一种近乎怪异的完美主义和洁癖。实际上，在此之前他是不同的人，他比现在冷静、沉稳、成熟，更值得信任。  
归根结底一切都因为Harold Finch的死。  
Finch死后，Hobbes有很多习惯改变了，他开始打领带，把手帕塞进西服前的口袋里，不再穿那些不合身的过大的西装……  
其实这都是Finch曾经的习惯。  
Hobbes保留了它们，就像Finch还以某种形式活着。  
只要Hobbes站在镜子之前，看到紫色的领带、塞在胸口的手帕，他就能够想到Finch。他会想到他还活着时的那些日子，他坐下来喝煎茶、从柜子里拿狗粮给他的小狗……只是Hobbes不记得装煎茶的杯子长什么样以及他为什么要喝煎茶，他也不记得那只小狗叫什么名字，它到底是什么品种的。总之，这些没有色彩、碎片式的记忆时常闪现出来，它们都是些简单的碎片，不连续，间断，被储存在蜂巢中。  
实际上，关于Finch的死，Hobbes唯一记得的内容是，他用Finch留下的钱建了这艘船，这个活死人墓。政府为他提供罪犯，他保证他们在这儿待着，在现实社会永远消失。  
实际上Hobbes自己也是个已经永远消失了的人，他从不去大陆，他的所有世界就是这艘监狱和这片大海。如果他需要一些东西，他就写信。当补给到来时，他将信交给前来提供补给的工作人员。当他们下一次到来，就会带来他要的所有的东西，包括他喜欢的蝴蝶尸体。  
他没有什么需要，除了书、伏特加、蝴蝶尸体，但他依旧希望赚更多更多的钱。  
他对金钱的欲望有点儿类似于工蜂对花蜜，他不食用它们，他仅仅储存它们。无论人们是不是相信，他从罪犯那儿赚的那些钱足以抵得上建造这个监狱所需的费用。他把他赚的那些钱都存到了Finch曾经的账户里。  
那些时不时增加的数字会让他觉得Finch还活着，他在遥远的大陆上开着他的保险公司，投资医院或者制药企业，赚更多的钱。  
有的时候他还会想，Finch用那些钱救过他，而如果那儿的钱足够多了，Finch也许就能逃避那场已经到来的死亡。  
Hobbes的记忆体始终是蜂巢。  
那儿到处是Finch的碎片。

Hobbes不确定他以前是不是叫Hobbes，他也不确定他以前是不是有打响指的习惯。总之他现在不耐烦、暴躁、焦虑。为了解决这种心理上的症状，他制定了一套严格的规则。如果有人打破他的规则，那么他就将那些人摧毁。  
偶尔这个解决方法会出现一些变形，比如去对付那些蝴蝶尸体。  
当他沉浸在制作蝴蝶标本或盯着它们看这件事中，他就会忘掉记忆闪回，忘掉那些死亡和碎片，仅仅把注意放在蝴蝶身上的纹路和色彩上。所以他习惯购买蝴蝶尸体，习惯制作标本。他总是小心地将那些死去的小昆虫的尸体拿出来，用镊子和针对它进行展翅。  
这个过程非常地漫长，他的耐心像建造蜂巢的工蜂。  
Ben Wren进入监狱的前一天，Hobbes正在对付一只翠叶红颈凤蝶。  
他保持耐心大约两个小时，最终在晚上十点时结束了这个标本的修复和制作。他戴着手套，将翠叶红颈凤固定在玻璃相框中。  
随后，他站起来，脱掉手套，将它们扔进垃圾桶。他一边斜着眼睛看这个刚制作好的蝴蝶标本，一边拿出西装外套中的手帕，神经质地快速掸了掸衣服前襟，再把手帕重新塞回去。  
将翠叶红颈凤蝶的标本挂在墙上之后，他沿着走廊走回自己的房间。  
他的房间是个类似老图书馆般的地方，右侧有一个书架，架子上摆着一些有损毁的阿西莫夫的科普和科幻作品，一些昆虫分类图鉴。  
他脱下西装和背心，将它整齐地挂进老衣柜。那之后，他去隔壁的浴室洗澡。  
在换上一件白色的衬衫后，Hobbes走到床头坐下。  
床头的拼色矮脚柜上放着一只须缘蚬蝶属的蝴蝶，它以橙黄和黑色为基调，尾部像一只张开身体的蜘蛛。  
Hobbes一言不发地盯着它看了几秒钟。  
随后他关上灯，躺到床上，用毯子把自己盖起来。  
黑暗中什么都没有，船舱中没有月光。  
“晚安，Finch。”他说。

Ben Wren进入监狱的那一天，是12月24日。  
然而日期在活死人墓里没有任何意义。  
Hobbes的那一天和之前的每一天如出一辙。  
事情变得不一样是从傍晚他夹着放在桌上的资料去见新罪犯开始。  
当他走进去，他看见一个穿着三件套的男人坐在那儿，他戴厚厚的眼镜，穿枣红色的外套和暗灰色的背心，领带打得像Finch那么好。  
Hobbes凝视他，他听到脑中的蜂巢里有风声在回响。  
Finch，他想。  
Hobbes开始以为这是一场梦境：Finch还活着，就坐在他的面前，坐在他用他的钱制造的监狱里。他希望Finch还活着，他希望Finch还在那儿。他曾经和Finch说，如果你需要我在你身边，我就会去那儿。  
但结果就和每一次的丧失一样。  
人们总是孤身一人死去。  
他想起Finch躺在他怀里死去的画面，他按着他的伤口，手上都是血。那是下午五点十七分，太阳还没有落山。Hobbes抬起头，雾霾中的太阳像个橙色的飞盘，他以为他见到了末日。Finch的体温就和傍晚的温度那样慢慢地黯淡下去，却没有像早晨的阳光那样再次温热——无论Hobbes怎么吻他的脸和额头。  
最后他只有埋葬他。  
Hobbes打开他的文件夹，他念出这个罪犯的名字：“Ben Wren。”  
Ben抬起头来看他，他的眼睛让Hobbes想起Finch。  
他的出现并没有让Hobbes好受，相反，这个监狱长变得不耐烦、暴躁、焦虑。  
Ben让他想起Finch已经死了。  
原本这个信息被很好地藏了起来，清晰可见，但无法触及。  
正因为自欺欺人的无法触及，所以Hobbes每天和Finch说晚安，就像以前那样。Finch喜欢说晚安，如果是圣诞节的话，他会把晚安重复两遍。  
Ben看着Hobbes，显得有点儿好奇。  
Hobbes也看着Ben，显得不耐烦和漫不经心。  
Ben没有因恐惧而退缩，他直视他，像遇到了一件他希望搞清楚的物件或者希望读完的书。  
Hobbes尽快让Ben离开，回到他的隔间里。他不想想起他已经失去Finch的事实。  
但见到Ben之后，他在晚餐时确实有点分神，他看着他的煎茶，目不转睛。  
这个监狱里所有的食单都按照Finch的喜好来设计，就好像他觉得这个巨大的监狱本身是Finch。无论如何他都需要Finch在他的身边，他希望他最后的那个恋人能够待在他的身边。  
告别和释怀年轻时的躁动和痛苦后，他认为他可以稳定下来。  
但最终人们还是孤独地死去。

“Sir，那个新来的罪犯Ben想见你。”Drake走进来，对结束了晚餐便开始对付蝴蝶标本的Hobbes说。  
Hobbes从手上的凤蝶身上抬起头，瞥了一眼Drake。他偏了偏头，将眼睛转向远处，再转回来，继续放在那只蓝色的凤蝶身上：“带他进来。”  
他想到了Ben，也想到了Finch。  
他想起某一年的圣诞节，他们一起在他的公寓里吃饭。外面是雪花和霓虹。那天的食物出自Hobbes的手，Finch说，它们尝起来还不错。他们晚上多盖了一条毯子，在睡着前，他把手放在Finch的肩膀上，吻他的脖子。  
他沉浸在记忆中，这时Ben从门外走进来。  
Hobbes微微扭过头去看Ben，他发现Ben是个脊椎有问题的跛子，他走路时可笑得像企鹅——挺直腰，跛着腿。  
“晚上好。”Ben在Hobbes对面的座位上坐下，看着Hobbes，“还有你漂亮的天堂凤蝶。”  
Hobbes抬起头，看Ben的眼睛。  
Ben的眼睛看上去很亮，像是他在想很多事，也想了解很多事。眼镜没有阻挡这一点，它使它变得更加明显。  
Ben说的词是Papilio ulysses，他的拉丁语发音像薄荷糖。  
他是第一个说对这只蝴蝶学名的人。在这儿，没人试图搞清楚他收集的那些蝴蝶的名字。  
Hobbes低下头，继续透过放大镜看那只蓝色的天堂凤蝶，他不准备回答Ben的话，不准备询问也不准备催促。Ben坐在那儿，就像Finch以前坐在他对面一样。他从Ben的身上想起Finch还在的时候的事，他不希望他的视觉将那些美好的记录打破。  
曾经就是这样，Finch坐在他的对面，读那些他不感兴趣的书。而Hobbes则享用一些甜甜圈，当然，偶尔也撕下一些喂给他们的小狗。在一同去看兽医之前，Finch不知道他常常喂热狗、香肠还有甜点给他们共同的那只小狗。实际上他总那么干，在Finch的眼皮子底下。他们的小狗会舔他的手心，把那些香喷喷的烤香肠吃下去。  
“你准备说什么？”Hobbes打破沉默。  
“我听说今天是平安夜。”Ben说，“我准备送你一件礼物。”  
Hobbes抬起头，Ben直视他的眼睛。  
他依旧没有一点惧怕。这非常奇怪，在活死人墓里，几乎没有人不惧怕他，无论狱警还是罪犯。  
“活死人墓的监控系统存在很大的缺陷，我可以为你重新设计，只要你愿意让我那么做。”Ben说。  
“你是在质疑我的设计？”  
“不，我觉得它们很不错。我只是希望强化它们。”  
Hobbes不再说话，他只需要Ben坐在他的对面，他希望他闭上他的嘴，好让他安静地沉浸在关于Finch的回忆中。  
他又一次回忆起曾经的平安夜，他想起Finch和他打着一把伞从图书馆回到公寓，他把手放在Finch的腰上。雪落在Finch的肩头，他用手指把它们掸去。他的嘴唇接触到Finch的脸颊时那儿是冰冷的，在狭窄又黑暗的巷道中他搂住Finch的肩膀，吻他的额头。那些事像是十年前、二十年前，它们已经没有太多的痕迹了，他所记得的只是他们在一起时他心中温热而缓慢的水流。Finch拥有这种能力，让他忘记很多伤痕的能力，它慢而平缓，像一座不会去攀登却每天看得见的山。而只要山在身后，就拥有粮食、水、柴火和藏身处。他记得Finch在某个夜晚对他说，我会找到你，无论你在哪个巷道内。他忘记他为什么说这句话，但他记得他当时把额头紧紧抵在Finch的肩膀上。Finch轻轻地拍打他的背，他的胸膛苦涩而温暖。  
通常，遭受痛苦的人们总是藏进山里，像是那儿有什么能够保护和安抚他们。山会吸收掉所有的创痛，让人渺小得不可思议。  
他一直在回忆中，而Ben一直一言未发。  
他们就那样面对面坐在那儿。  
Ben好像在等待什么，但没人知道这个男人在等待什么。他根本不急着解释他构造安全系统的计划，他只是坐在那儿看Hobbes对付那只蝴蝶的触角。像一个熟到不能再熟的老朋友那样。  
时间流逝得比想象更快，Hobbes突然听到十二点的钟声敲响了。  
几个小时不知不觉地过去了。  
如果这时有人登上甲板，他就会发现今夜的雪和那年纽约的雪一样，含有一种苦涩的温暖。  
“圣诞快乐，Mr.Hobbes.”Ben说，他站起来，“如果你需要详细计划，我可以写一个系统的规划给你。”  
Hobbes看了一眼Ben，他招招手，让Drake把Ben带下去。  
一个希望打破规则的罪犯，如果不是他长得像Finch，Hobbes会毫不留情地惩罚他这种自作聪明的行为。  
Ben在门口停下脚步。  
“晚安，Mr.Hobbes，愿你有个好梦。”他说。  
Hobbes看着他的背影。  
Ben瘸着腿离开，好像故意等到这个时刻那样。  
Hobbes没有回答，他把没有展翅完毕的蝴蝶放在那里，离开桌子，走回自己房间。  
他脱下衣服，洗澡，再接着躺到床上去。  
他把床的另外一半空出来，就像Finch还在那儿一样。  
“晚安，Finch，”他说，“祝你圣诞快乐。”

********  
Arthur把那份资料发送给他的搭档后，将Finch和Reese的身体数据与他的笔记本电脑相连。  
一旦有异动，软件便会自动提醒。他因此可以腾出手来做任何事，比如利用Reese梦境中有关Finch的记忆来破解Finch手机中的加密文件。  
某种程度上他和Finch相像。  
自从他从盗梦者的圈子里退出，他就成了一个职业的梦境解决专家，一个可以解决别人无法解决的心理问题的医生。他选择性地帮助一些人，他从他们身上赚钱，同时希望他做的事能够对其他人有帮助。  
曾经还是个盗梦者时他没有想过这个。这种事是随着年龄的增长一点儿一点儿增长起来的——你三十岁的时候浑浑噩噩，但到了你四十岁的时候，你就会希望做一些能够帮助曾经的你那样的年轻人或者遭遇了不幸的人们。  
Arthur曾是个前哨，一个盗梦圈最好的前哨，他组合碎片的能力远在他人之上。虽然无法破解Finch的手机，但无伤大雅，他已经得到了足够多的资料。  
Arthur听到自己的电话响，他拿出手机，按下通话键。  
“Hi，搭档，”Arthur说，“找出什么了吗？”  
“Hi，Darling。”他的搭档Eames回答，“根据你给我的资料，以及我这儿所能查到的所有东西。我拼出了一幅画面：那位Reese先生陷入循环梦的原因是他以为我们这次的雇主死了，而他认为他需要对他的死亡负责。”  
“非常典型的逃避型循环梦。虽然我没有破解Finch先生的手机档案，但我也有同样的推论。Eames，我们现在需要使用镇静和缓释药剂让Reese先生更稳定。”Arthur说，“他有军事背景，他的投射让人头痛。从时间上判断，我们的雇主Finch先生快要进入第二次梦境循环，舒缓剂有助他的行动。Reese先生的投射每个都拥有致人死地的能力。”  
“你之前被那些映射干掉了？”Eames笑出了声，“为此他们也应该多付一点钱。”  
“Finch先生给的回报非常可观。”Arthur说，“你什么时候可以把药剂送来？”  
“两分钟内，Yusuf听到了我们的对话，他正在我身边配置舒缓和镇静的辅助入药剂。”  
Arthur站起来，走到床边，看了看停在楼下的房车。每当他协助雇主入梦时，他的搭档和药剂师就会在不远处根据状况配置药剂。  
梦境的进程是加速的，所以他们也必须尽可能迅速。  
没过一分半钟，Arthur便看见他的搭档推门进来。  
Eames看了Arthur一眼，走到PASIV旁，他动作迅速而熟练地取出一次性针管，将小瓶装的药剂抽出，注射入药剂储存处。这之后，他将一次性针头和瓶子扔进垃圾桶，拖了张凳子，坐在Arthur身边。  
Eames朝屏幕上看了一眼：“十分钟前有个剧烈的波动？”  
“是上一次循环梦境的结束。”Arthur回答，“问题在于它太剧烈了，而且持续的时间过长，它的垮塌就像那儿根本没有入侵者进入阻止那样。”  
“一个新手入梦者，他犯错误很正常。每个新手都可能质疑你的话，然后干一些蠢事，Love。”  
“但愿只是一时的错误。”Arthur说，“希望他能够记住他为什么入梦，别在那儿迷失。如果他迷失了，就算你下去找他，也难以将他拖拽出来，非自愿的自杀和死亡不会导致离开梦境。”  
“那我们就带着重装武器去整个儿摧毁Reese先生的梦。别担心把梦做得再大一点。”  
“Mr Eames，我们的硬来会对Reese先生的精神系统造成巨大损伤，那会产生无法修复的重度自闭症和人格分裂等等精神问题。他很可能变得连话都不会说。”  
“任何事都比他陷入循环梦里更好。”Eames耸耸肩开玩笑。  
Arthur皱着眉头，没有理会Eames。  
“放心，伙计。”Eames安慰他的搭档，“我相信不会出现这种最坏的情况。Reese先生以为Finch先生死了，他把他的死归结为自己的问题，这导致他进入了循环梦境。所以没有任何人比他更适合把Reese先生救出来。”  
“是的。”Arthur舒缓了一下皱着的眉头，“我应该对他有信心，除了他以外没有人能够把Reese先生完整地带出来。在过程中对新手缺乏信心是我一直以来的问题。”  
“拭目以待，Darling。”Eames看着屏幕上跳动的身体数据，“或许那儿会比你想得要好很多。它或许一点儿也不残忍，说不定只有浪漫。你在你情人的梦里，还有什么能伤害你的东西呢？全世界都那么爱你。”

 

******  
平安夜的晚上，Hobbes在那儿摆弄他的蝴蝶标本。  
Finch坐在他的对面陪着他。

当Finch先生听到Arthur说“循环梦”这个词时，他曾怀疑过他是不是会在Reese的梦境里见到一个孩子，就像《致命ID》那种电影上描述的那样，把所有的情绪都藏在一个年少的自己的身体里。  
现在他看着Hobbes在那儿专心致志地对付蝴蝶，他感到事情还不算那么坏。  
这个Reese伪装出的人格陷入了蝴蝶翅膀中，几乎注意不到周围的任何事。而Finch就在那儿陪着他。这让Finch想起Reese坐在他对面装配重型枪支的上午，Finch问他能不能换个地方去，前特工回答如果我去公园人们总是嘲笑我。  
Finch开始感到整个梦境是一个挑战但同时也是一个机会，他难以形容他的这种感觉。这儿实际上只有他和Reese两个人，所有的对话都发生在他们之间。如果Reese感到痛苦和悲伤，那么Finch就在这儿。他在他的梦里，比任何时候都要近。  
Finch开始思考具体应该怎么做，但那儿没有别的方法，只有接近Hobbes，取得他的信任，然后问问他他最重要的东西是什么、在哪儿，最后毁了它。所以，解决这个循环梦的唯一方法就是和Hobbes谈恋爱，告诉他忘记Finch，然后爱上Ben。  
Finch知道Reese的问题，幸存者总认为是自己的错导致了重要的人的死亡，在这点上他和Reese一样，但Reese更为冲动、激进，他的内疚和自责不仅来自这儿，还来自曾经剥夺他所有善良和原则的暗杀行动。在那种情况下没有人能够成长为一个无所畏惧的人。归根结底，黑暗并不令人恐慌。长期在黑暗中行走，你所做的只是习惯它，越来越习惯它，直到变成它。但那儿只要出现了一丝光明，你的眼睛就会因为无法适应的疼痛而流泪。  
圣诞节钟声敲响时，Finch仿佛听到了雪的声音。  
Hobbes抬起头来，看着他。  
“圣诞快乐，Mr.Hobbes.”Finch说。  
他凝视Hobbes的眼睛，他意识到Reese结了一个茧，将自己包裹起来。而现在他来到这儿，他试图把这儿变得更暖和，好让他自己从里面钻出来。  
那之后会变得更好——他一直这么相信所以才得以活下来。在那场爆炸之后，他本来可以去死亡，但逃避不能解决任何问题。只有相信世界会变得更好，一切才会充满意义。  
“晚安，Mr.Hobbes，愿你有个好梦。”Finch说。  
和Hobbes道别之后，他走出房间，顺着走廊向他的隔间走去。  
就像他在上一次梦境中对那个年轻狱警John说的那样，我来这儿带一个朋友回家。  
晚安，Mr Reese，Finch想，祝你圣诞快乐。

 

03

这一天是梦境中圣诞节之后的第三天。  
这一天的中午，Elias和Finch面对面坐在巴比伦区，Finch的手边放着一杯热热的煎茶。  
Elias输了今天的第二盘棋。  
“Wren先生，”Elias微微抬了抬头，他因又一次输掉而不怎么开心，“你这次想要什么？看起来你带着条件而来。”  
“Morpho cypris。”Finch回答，“一种蓝色的闪蝶，活体很少见，标本当然也可以。”  
“离1月1日的补给还有三天。”Elias说，“如果你能把讯息送出去，我的人可以在三天后弄到那只蝴蝶给你。你在为Hobbes做监控的项目，你能碰到电脑。”  
“是的。”Finch回答，“我每天晚上能接触到电脑三个小时，我可以把消息送出去。”  
Elias告诉Finch一个联络人的邮件以及对接暗号，Finch将暗号和邮箱地址记在心中。  
“我不知道你也是个蝴蝶爱好者。”Elias看着Finch。  
Finch听出了他在暗示什么，他看着Elias：“拿来送给Hobbes监狱长。”  
“你对他非常在意，就像曾经的Finch先生。”  
“因为一些特殊的个人因素。我希望这所监狱更为坚固。C区昨天发生了小型的暴动。”  
“把它变得更为坚固，好把我这样的人永远关在里面？”Elias露出笑容。  
“为了减少暴乱，我喜欢事情可以被控制，以及整洁。”Finch回答。  
“你是怎么说服Hobbes让你更改他的设计的？”  
“圣诞节那天，我通过一个摄像头切断了监狱中所有摄像头的监控。活死人墓的结构没有问题，问题出在监控系统上。Hobbes监狱长似乎不擅长这一点。”  
Elias将手放在国王的那颗棋子上：“勇气可嘉，Wren先生。”  
“Mr Hobbes是个完美主义者，他不会允许这种常见错误发生。即使他因此愤怒而杀死我，在我完成新的监控系统前这件事也不会发生。”  
“你的确对他非常感兴趣，Wren先生。”  
“我到这所监狱来找一个老朋友，Mr Hobbes是我唯一的突破点。”Finch回答，他突然想起来，Reese被Donnelly特工抓起来时，他曾试图扛着Reese的武器去劫狱。  
他为什么会想去劫狱？这不符合他的作风，但他当时真的举起那把沉到抱着只能走出五百米的枪准备去劫狱。  
这时，巴比伦区响起放风结束的铃声。  
“祝你好运。”Elias微笑着站起来，“Hobbes不是那么容易就被搞定的人。”  
“我会牢记你的提醒。”Finch回答。

Finch在隔间里和蝴蝶图鉴度过了一个下午。晚上6点半，他享用完晚餐，被Drake带去Hobbes为他准备的那个房间。  
穿过四条走廊，Finch来到了Hobbes为他准备的小屋子，它是一个杂物间，堆着一些废旧的纸制品，中间有一张桌子，上面放着一台未联网的电脑。  
Finch破解活死人墓的网络就像解开一根系在礼物上的丝带。  
“晚上好，Mr Hobbes。”  
Finch走进去时，Hobbes正坐在座位旁的另外一张凳子上，于是他和他打招呼。  
“你说你今天能结束漏洞的修复。”  
“它甚至……不能算是漏洞。”Finch回答，他在Hobbes身边坐下，揭开合起来的笔记本电脑，看了眼Hobbes。  
“我从没见过可以通过单个摄像头控制全体的监控系统。”Finch说，“非常得……有创意。”  
他的意思是说，这个问题几乎不存在于现实世界，它会存在是因为Reese的电脑水平就和Finch的用枪水平一样菜。  
Finch打开Shell，当着Hobbes的面，将讯息送到Elias所提供的邮箱内。Reese不会关注他屏幕上乱七八糟地都是些什么，Hobbes一样如此。  
Finch转过头，看着Hobbes：“我会在今天9点前完成这个监控整个监狱的新系统。”  
实际上Finch已经写完了代码，今天他只是找个理由来见Hobbes。在Reese的梦境中写代码意外地轻松过头。  
Hobbes用手指掸掸领带上的灰尘，抬头看看Finch：“我的耐心是有限的。如果今天你做不完，去禁闭室待着。”  
Finch看着Hobbes。他的小动作很多，而每当Finch看着他，他都会抬起眼睛看他，像是在压制着他的紧张。Finch感到他正和一个不愿意面对自己内心的人打交道，但如果还没有问出那件重要的东西是什么之前，Hobbes已经想起自己是Reese了呢？  
Finch一边敲击键盘一边询问：“你收集了多少只蝴蝶？”  
“做你自己的事，Wren。”  
“在枯燥的晚上，可以聊聊天。”Finch说，曾经Reese总是这么窥探他的事，而现在反过来，“我想你是个专业的蝴蝶爱好者。”  
“四十三只。”Hobbes漫不经心地回答。  
“闪蝶是你的最爱？还是凤蝶？”Finch问，他觉得他还会说下去，如果他持续这么问他。  
“蓝色的蝴蝶。”Hobbes回答。  
Finch微微动了动嘴角，他选择得没错。Morpho cypris正是一只蓝色的蝴蝶，从不同的角度观察它，天蓝会渐渐变成紫蓝。它被称为最美的蝴蝶，是众多蝴蝶爱好者心中的最爱。据Finch了解，Hobbes还没有收集到它，他一定会喜欢他送的礼物。  
午饭时，当Elias说“你的确对他非常感兴趣”时，Finch感到他想说的其实是：“你对他感兴趣过头了，你想要那只蝴蝶是为了追求他？”  
如果他真的这么问，那么Finch会回答，是的，就是那样。  
在很多方面他比Reese浪漫。  
他这几天总是看着Hobbes，有时候适当询问些问题——他在追求一个人的问题上总是显得异常优雅和有耐心。于是Hobbes渐渐没有第一天那么紧张，那句“如果今天你做不完，去禁闭室待着”是个明显的谎话，他说这句话时根本没有看Finch，他盯着他的领带。  
他隐藏在蛹里，从来不说失去那个人让他丧失了多少东西。他就像最开始Finch遇到的那个河蚌一样的Reese。而Finch有信心让他信任他，这就像是他们重新认识一轮，重新了解和喜欢上对方。

Hobbes的手表上显示着1月1日。  
四周并不寒冷，中央空调模糊了这儿四季的概念。  
新年在活死人墓里并不是了不起的概念，但今天是个补给日，这让它变得不同寻常。有了一些新的伏特加，一些新的书，一只新的蝴蝶，新鲜的蔬菜、水果、谷物……  
Hobbes晚餐时喝了一杯伏特加，他曾经喜欢威士忌，但现在更喜欢这种无色的酒精饮品。  
Ben Wren于前天为他完善了整套监控系统，从此不会再出现通过一个监控摄像头捣毁整个系统的问题。  
一个犯人，他希望监狱更坚不可摧，他到底在打什么主意？  
Ben Wren的确是个特别的犯人，所有人都在避免和狱警以及Hobbes接触，但他是相反方面。  
照例说，Hobbes应该无视他，或以禁闭室这样的教训让他停止嚣张，然而Wren很像Finch，Hobbes无法对一个长得像Finch的人下手。另一方面，Wren那种相处方式也算不上嚣张，他很平和，他习惯在敲击键盘的间歇中和Hobbes聊一些私人话题。如果Hobbes不作回答，他就说说他自己的事，比如他为什么会喜欢写代码，他说那种感觉是建造，像搭积木，和他小时候拆装机器一样；他说他曾经有个搭档叫John，一个前CIA特工；他当然也和Hobbes聊蝴蝶，并且背下了一堆拉丁语名，当他读出那些名字时，听起来平滑得像薄荷味的喉糖。一般情况下，Hobbes对他的话无动于衷，然而他脑中的那些蜂巢并不稳定，他会在面对Ben时想起Finch。想起Finch时，他会接上一句到两句话。  
Hobbes曾经的搭档Finch是个很注重隐私的人，他很少谈论他自己。Ben则是一个对立面，他告诉Hobbes他自己的事，无论Hobbes准备不准备倾听。  
然而，Hobbes并不排斥与Ben见面，1月1日这天晚上也一样。  
这天晚上，Hobbes将会面地点安排在他制作蝴蝶标本的房间。  
Ben走进来，依旧穿着整洁的三件套西装。  
这个在众多高危险的罪犯中显得瘦弱的男人通常维持一个表情，最多动动嘴角或者眨眨眼睛，但Hobbes能察觉他当下的心情到底如何，他不知道是不是基于他和Finch相像的原因。  
“晚上好，Mr Hobbes。”Ben说。每次和Hobbes见面时他总是这么打招呼，他不过于熟络、不过于客套，他表现得像和一个好朋友打招呼。  
Hobbes看着Ben：“你知道当你没有重要的事却试图找我会遇到怎样的下场。”  
“我很清楚这一点，我站在这儿不是为了挑战你的权威。”Ben回答。  
“介于我每天的耐心都非常有限，你最好有一些重要信息告诉我。如果你以为制造了监视系统就能和我提条件……”Hobbes把两只手放在桌上，手指交叉在一起。  
“我只是来谈谈新年。”Ben说，“在我的隔间里的床头，有一件你会希望看见的东西。狱警们不允许我带任何东西来见你，我需要通过安全检查的关卡。如果你能够派一位狱警去把它拿来，我们就能很快开始这个对话。”  
“如果我发现你在耍我，一次的惩罚就足以要你的命。”Hobbes转过头，看了一眼戴面具的Drake，“去他的隔间把那个东西拿来。”  
“是的，Sir。”Drake说，他转身离开屋子。  
Hobbes将视线转到Ben的身上，他琢磨不透这个男人想干什么。  
“资料显示你的智商很高，Mr Wren。”Hobbes说，“我见过很多自作聪明的罪犯，如果你也是其中之一，禁闭室随时为你开放。”  
“我知道禁闭室的滋味。”Ben回答，“所以我会安分守己。”  
Hobbes低下头，从抽屉里取出镊子等工具，不再理睬Ben。  
五分钟后，Drake回来了，他的手上拿着一个书本大小的纸袋。  
“并非危险物品，Sir，已经通过了安全检查。”Drake说，他将纸袋放在Hobbes的桌上。  
这是个折叠处整整齐齐的牛皮纸纸袋，袋口由蝴蝶形状的红色蜡封封住。  
“我能要求单独的对话吗？”Ben微微抿了抿嘴，问。  
Hobbes凝视Ben的眼睛，两秒后，他伸出两只手指晃了晃，让Drake退下。  
他的下属很快离开了房间。  
“如果这不是份我需要的资料，你马上能够知道自作聪明会导致什么后果。”Hobbes说。  
“它不是一份资料，它是一份新年礼物。”Ben回答，又一次抿了抿嘴，“Mr Hobbes，我希望你会喜欢它。”  
Hobbes不带表情地看着Ben，他非常善于观察别人，他能够在第一时间判断出一个人当下的心情，他对那种挑战他权威的人非常敏感，他会给予他们严格的惩罚和回应，但Ben的确与众不同。  
Hobbes撕开蜡封，取出了一个用牛皮纸包得整整齐齐的方形物体。牛皮纸外拴着一根细细的麻绳，麻绳在左上方打了个结，绳子末端是精致的斜角剪口。  
这是Hobbes进入活死人墓以来第一次拆礼物。实际上，在他来到这里之前，他也没有收到过很多礼物。  
不过Finch的确送过他礼物，就在Hobbes生日的那天，当天他收到一个小盒子，里面有一把黄铜钥匙。后来他和Finch就在那把钥匙可以打开的门里用晚餐，过圣诞节，在中间的床上做爱。Hobbes以为在失去Jessica之后，他没有办法重新爱上别人，直到他遇到Finch。而现在Finch死了，他一下子丧失了太多的东西，以至于无法在蜂巢般的记忆中找到出口。  
Hobbes拉开系成蝴蝶结的麻绳，拆开牛皮纸。他发现里面并不是资料或书，而是一个玻璃框。  
当他完全抽出玻璃框，他发现那竟是一只赛普勒斯闪蝶。  
它足足有五英寸，显现出一种令人难以置信的蓝色，那种蓝不像来自自然界，而像是由高智慧的文明制造而出。Hobbes倾斜他手上的玻璃框，蓝色开始随视角不同而不断变化，它从最开始的晶蓝渐渐变成带着翡翠色的湖蓝，接着在无数种间隔色后，变成纯粹的紫罗兰，又随着轻微的颤动，变为苍蓝。它像一颗扁平化的宝石，仿佛有个厉害的工匠将一块最珍惜的蓝色宝石制成了薄而轻盈的翅膀。  
Hobbes的视线在闪蝶身上停留了至少一分钟，这之后，他抬起头。  
“一个不错的选择。”Hobbes说，“但它不是我最喜欢的那一只。”  
“非常高兴听到它是个不错的选择。”Ben回答。  
Hobbes站起来，慢慢走到Ben的面前，居高临下地凝视那个穿着三件套的小个子男人。  
“我在猜测你的动机。”Hobbes看着挺直腰杆坐着椅子上的Ben。  
Ben没有说话，他看着Hobbes。  
十秒钟之后，这个男人抿了抿嘴，露出一个很快就消失的笑容：“每个人都有在新年收到礼物的权利，而它很适合你。”  
Ben的目光过于柔和，像一个男人在追求他心爱的人时露出的那种。  
“新年快乐，Mr Hobbes。”  
Hobbes凝视着Ben。  
如果这个人是Finch，那么他会选择拥抱他，和他说新年快乐。但在这个世界上人们最后总是孤身一人。  
记忆倾巢而出，Hobbes想起当他第一次在Finch面前说出他的过去，Finch温柔地抚摸他的背。  
悲伤就和温暖一样充盈他的胸膛。  
记忆在脑海中像赛普勒斯闪蝶那样不断变化，他甚至不能清晰地读出它们的时间。  
脑中的灯泡明明灭灭，一切都是逝去的过去留下的伤疤和碎片。  
他听到蝴蝶闪动翅膀的声音。  
“新年快乐，Harold。”他弯下腰，紧紧地拥抱住Ben。  
Ben拍拍他的背。  
“真高兴你喜欢这份礼物。它其实可以变得更完美，但我想在监狱搞寻宝活动不是什么好点子。我走了一段很长的路，来这儿找一个老朋友。如果你见到一个叫Reese的人，告诉他，我们的狗该洗澡了。”

Finch没有指望Hobbes听懂这句。  
Arthur说永远不要逼问得太紧，梦主的伪装身份是对自己的否认，把他硬从伪装中撕扯出来，会造成精神损伤。  
Hobbes其实没有听到这句话，因为Finch感到他拥抱他的手臂力度没有变化，他似乎沉浸在回忆中。  
就算他们不能上载与分享他们的记忆，Finch也知道他们正陷入同一段记忆。  
那段记忆是，他和Reese走在昏暗的小巷里，巷子的末尾是灯光通明的街道，巷子里则只有黑暗。Reese说他曾经活在黑暗中，而最后他成为黑暗本身，他恐惧光明就像恐惧黑暗。“我想没有人会永远恐惧光明，Mr Reese，”Finch回答他，他走路时一瘸一拐，“人有适应性。你花了多少时间适应黑暗，就要花多少时间适应光明，它们没有本质区别。”Finch回答问题时保持着他惯有的冷静。大部分时间，他都看起来很稳定，他是惰性气体和不活泼金属。接下来，Reese说了一些故事，关于他的过去，关于那些暗杀任务以及他得到的回应和心理障碍。他和Finch一样，在谈及自己的过去时使用冷静过度的语气。  
然而一种惰性气体知道另一种到底处于怎样的情绪中。  
他们的对话进行了很久，巷道因他们放慢脚步而显得没有尽头。那些故事不是什么好的回忆，Reese尽量把它们说出来，而Finch陪在他的身边。离巷口还有二十多米的时候，Reese把额头压在Finch的肩膀上，Finch则抚摸他的脊背。  
他手指的动作很缓慢，不施加任何让人不适的压力。  
这会儿，活死人墓监狱中，Finch和当时一样抚摸着Hobbes的脊背，他想到巷口的灯光，想到Reese西服上的一点儿火药味。  
Hobbes也沉浸在那段记忆中，它几乎是所有事情的开头，又是之前很多事的结尾。  
Finch现在很清楚地知道Hobbes就是Reese——虽然他穿着Finch才会穿的西装款式，却有一点儿火药味，一点儿摩托车上蹭到的机油味；现在他紧紧地拥抱着Finch，以和Reese一样的力度。  
“Mr Hobbes，我想新年的意义在于往前走，而不是停留在过去。”Finch说。  
Hobbes突然动了一下，放开Finch。  
他恢复了他一贯的冷静，居高临下地看着Finch。  
“Mr Wren，”Hobbes的声音像是从嗓子里挤压出来的，“永远不要试图成为你不是的人。”  
“我只是来谈谈新年。”Finch说，“以及礼物。”  
Hobbes面无表情地回到门口，拉开门。  
一个狱警从门外走进来。从身形上来看，他不是Drake，不是John，他是个Finch没有见过的狱警。  
“带他回到他的隔间。”Hobbes说。  
Hobbes没有生气也没有发怒，还算是个不错的结局，Finch想。他需要的只是时间，而现在他拥有足够的时间来处理他和Hobbes的关系。  
让一个人接受另一个人的过程理应是漫长的，而Hobbes显然拥有比Reese更加严重的问题。好在Finch比他自己更了解他，他了解他会有的种种偏执，他话里隐含的意思。  
Finch拥有的筹码是梦主自己，所以或许他才是庄家。  
戴面具的狱警走到Finch的身边。  
Finch站起来，跟上狱警的脚步，他走到Hobbes的身边，走出隔间的门。  
他看了一眼Hobbes，微微抿了抿嘴唇，和他擦肩而过。

走廊的灯光一如既往得不带感情。  
“你是那个建立了新监视系统的人？”狱警问Finch，他的英语非常不标准，有着严重的法语口音。  
“是的。”Finch回答，他没有再多说话。  
这个狱警显得异常奇怪，他是个细瘦的年轻人，四肢都很长，像个运动员，充满活力。他不像别的狱警那样走在Finch的后面押送他，不像John那样走在他的身边搀扶他，他走在Finch的左前方，像是不担心Finch会袭击他也不担心Finch会逃跑。  
这个投射是Reese那个喜欢开玩笑、吃甜甜圈的自我？Finch想。  
他这种微妙的独特之处令他看起来并不属于这所监狱。  
“我能询问你的名字吗？”Finch问他，“我是Ben Wren。”  
“你好，Ben，你的工作很厉害，据那些技术人员说。”兴奋的小伙子转过脑袋，“叫我Bear。”  
Finch顿了一下，他愣了足足两秒钟，接着露出了一个微笑。  
“你好，Bear。”Finch说。  
这一切其实一点儿也不奇怪——关于他走在他左前方以及很活泼这两点。  
Finch想起比利时的官方语言是法语，而他相信这个小伙子一定和荷兰语有什么联系。  
“你听得懂荷兰语吗？”Finch问。  
“是的，我的妈妈是荷兰人，我们家里有三个孩子，她总是在用荷兰语大声命令我们坐下，就像命令一群小狗。但我没有学会说荷兰语，我是比利时人，我会说法语，一点儿德语。不过我如果听到有人用荷兰语大声说，坐下！我就会条件反射地吓一大跳。”  
Finch继续着他的微笑，看着Bear，他觉得这个比利时小伙子亲切极了。  
“Drake有些事，所以由我来领班，他们一到晚上就会没心情工作，但我喜欢晚上。”Bear说，“Sir，我觉得你很亲切。你介意我叫你Ben吗？还是你希望我叫你Wren先生。”  
“你当然能直呼我的名字。”Finch说，“你是个非常亲切的年轻人。”  
“我可能还是适合叫你Wren先生。”Bear说，他凑近了一点儿，又离开，看起来好像嗅了嗅Finch。  
Finch抿着嘴，他还记得Bear刚来图书馆时，它咬坏了一本阿西莫夫的初版书。Finch起初并不喜欢它，但它的确给了他勇气，后面则是很多的欢乐，它是一只人见人爱的小狗，Shaw和Zoe都在打它的主意。  
这个梦境由于闯入者的到来而有了变化？上个梦境中Bear是医生的小狗，在这个梦中他是个活泼的小伙子。  
因为Finch到来了，所以梦主让他们的小狗来陪着他、保护他？  
“我们这儿的狱警不允许在犯人面前摘下面罩，不过就算我摘下面具，我看起来还是有点凶。所有和我不熟的人都说我看起来很凶。我觉得我似乎曾经见过你，Wren先生，如果你有任何需要，你可以和我提出。如果我能够做到，我一定会帮助你。”  
“谢谢你，Bear。”Finch说，“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”Bear说，“准备散个步再回去吗？”  
“为什么不？”Finch反问，“我喜欢散步。”  
“我知道有一条路，先下楼梯，再通过走廊，而不是先过走廊，再下楼梯。”Bear说，“它会绕一点儿路，但我们能经过厨房后堂还有巴比伦区。这会儿监控室没有多少人。”  
“你似乎不害怕Hobbes。”Finch问，“几乎没有狱警破坏规则。”  
“可能我是这个监狱里除了你之外唯一不害怕他的人。”Bear回答，“我因为家人的债务，之前只能在一个非法组织做执行人。他们让我去收账，去搞定那些对付他们的小喽啰，揍他们，把他们撵出街区。Hobbes去解决那些人时，顺便给了我一份工作。当时Finch先生还活着。Finch先生死后，Hobbes建了这所监狱，他把相关号码都扔在这儿。”  
Finch看了看Bear：“Finch是怎么死的？”  
“Hobbes因一些挫折离开了纽约，在那当中Finch先生被人盯上了。实际上我不知道最后的细节……Hobbes去救他时已经迟了……再之后有了这所监狱，有了持续被送进来的罪犯。”Bear说。  
Finch没有说话，他抿了抿嘴，开始梳理所有事情的顺序。被不断送进来的是相关的号码，并不是非相关号码，这是他之前就猜到的。而现在他从Bear的话里知道了另外一个重要的事实，Reese会坠入循环梦是因为他以为他死了。  
Finch回想了一下在他入梦前发生的那些事，它们不全是Reese的错，更何况Finch在Shaw的帮助下最终逃出来了。不过爆炸还是发生了，Reese的头部也因此受了伤。他以为Finch还在里面，死在了那场爆炸中，于是他昏迷不醒，坠入循环往返的梦。  
Finch在Bear的带领下往前走。  
这场梦有一种奇妙的预见性，他开始思考一些他以前不会去想的事。这次的事件中，他的确逃脱了出来，但总有一天他会丧失他的好运，遭遇最后的死亡。他猜想他的死亡很可能在Reese之前，他开始为此担忧。  
一年前他找到Reese，和他成为朋友、搭档，渐渐帮助他从黑暗中走出来。他这么做当然不是为了出现梦中这样的结局。  
人们可以因重要的人的离开而痛苦和绝望，但前面的路还是得走下去，去做应该做的事。Finch自己当然这么认为，但这不是苛责Reese的理由。Reese待在那些黑暗中太久了，久到他可能忘记自己是谁。如果有人伸给他一双温暖的手，他就会握住它，记住那种温度。如果那个人离开，他就像失去骨架的身体那样垮下去。  
“你很像Finch先生。”Bear说，“你闻起来也有煎茶味还有老旧的书本味。”他停下脚步，回头看了看Finch，等他跟上来，再继续向前走，“很多狱警都觉得Hobbes是个没有感情的人。实际上，他只是有他的一套规则，Finch先生死后他就变成了这样，严格遵守规则，把自己放在框架里。他可能觉得如果他之前就那样做，Finch先生就不会死。但并不代表他没有一点儿商量的余地，我有时候不会去遵守那些小的规则，就像现在这样，他并不会因此责罚我。如果你觉得他是个野兽，我想说他并不是。”  
“他看上去只是有点儿完美主义。他还把所有的想法都藏在脑海中，所以显得不近人情。我从来不觉得他是个怪物或野兽，他只是想藏起来，把自己结成蛹，像那些蝴蝶。”Finch说，“你之后能给我提供一些他的讯息吗？我对他很感兴趣。”  
“你可以随时问我，Wren先生。乐意为你效劳。”Bear说。  
“Bear，”Finch说，吐出这个词让他很安心，“你知道纽约有一家很好吃的熏香肠店吗？”Finch指的是Reese和Bear都喜欢的那家熏香肠，Reese喂给过Bear很多次，每到那个时候，图书馆总是闻起来香喷喷。Finch也会因此分神，Reese便也递一些给Finch。而Bear则跑过来，趴在Finch的脚边，睁大眼睛看着他，带着那种“我非常想吃你手里的熏香肠”的表情，伸着它的舌头。  
“我非常非常喜欢那家的熏香肠，”年轻人的声音听起来很激动，“可惜我们这儿的菜单太素了，蔬菜色拉让我没有力气。”  
“他们不能给像你这样的年轻人吃蔬菜，我们得有熏香肠和肉骨头。”Finch微笑着看着Bear，“如果Hobbes允许我重新构建运动监测系统，我就能够修改活死人墓的订购单，我会把熏香肠加上去。”  
“这是我听过最棒的消息了。”Bear兴奋地回过头，站在Finch面前，“有熏香肠才是新年。”  
Finch抿起嘴微笑起来，他没有办法看着Bear挨饿，他喜欢看Bear享用它的早餐和晚餐。  
实际上，只要Bear发出呜呜的声音然后眼巴巴地看着Finch，Finch手里的那块熏香肠迟早会进Bear的肚子。

04  
1月3日。  
飓风掀起的海浪敲击船身，船依旧丝毫不动。大部分时间它并不航行，它会停在一个区域，任何风浪对它来说都无济于事。  
船舱中保持舒适的温度，穿一件囚服不会寒冷，穿一套西装不会炎热。  
大船最高处的小房间里，门外站着Bear，房间里是Hobbes和Ben两个人。  
Hobbes坐在Ben身旁的椅子上，手里拿着一个棒球。那颗棒球没有被人使用过，它崭新得像刚从匠人手里缝合完成。  
Hobbes抛接那颗棒球，眼球跟随球的自由落体运动。他抛接的频率非常统一，位置和高度也几乎没有变化。  
Ben坐在Hobbes身旁的桌边，对着一台电脑。他穿格子西装、白色的衬衫，打一条蓝绿色条带领带。他没有在电脑前敲击键盘，他只是坐在那儿，直直地盯着屏幕上的终端。  
“我叫你来，不是为了让你在这里发呆，你的任务是重构运动监测系统。”Hobbes说，他继续按一个节奏抛投他的棒球，没有看Ben。  
“从未听说你是个棒球爱好者，Mr Hobbes。”Ben说，他转过一点身体，看着Hobbes，“思考的时间比敲代码的时间更长也更重要。只有在梦里，写程序时才会一直不停地敲击键盘。”  
“你是在消耗我的耐心。”  
“正因为我重视你的时间，所以我想清楚要怎么架构它，之后再下手。”Ben说。  
Hobbes把视线从棒球上转到Ben的身上——他不惧怕他是个客观的事实，而他根本无法改变这一点。Ben不会因为他的任何威胁而退步，也不会因为他的退步而紧逼，他就站在那儿，像山之类不可能移动的东西。  
Ben转过脸去，把一只手放在下巴下面，撑着脸，继续看屏幕。  
Hobbes凝视着Ben。他发现比起盯着棒球他此刻更希望凝视Ben。他以前可不会这么凝视面对电脑屏幕的Finch。他们很多时候都匆匆忙忙（相比之下，他自己更为匆忙），很多事情让他们匆忙。Finch死后他才停下脚步，来到这儿，永远告别大陆。他现在知道应该慢一点，所以他甚至不喜欢用电子邮件把讯息传递出去。他习惯写一封信，交给前来送补给的工作人员，他们接过信，下一次才能把他要的东西给他。他喜欢这种缓慢的、古老的讯息传递方式。他应该早一点成为不那么匆忙的人，如果现在Finch能回来，他就会坐在那儿凝视他读书或者敲击键盘。  
Ben的眼睛在屏幕光下显出一种浅色的灰蓝。  
Hobbes握着那颗崭新的棒球，凝视Ben的侧脸。  
棒球曾是Finch生前最喜欢的运动，他对各个棒球队如数家珍，他谈起棒球赛时总是很兴奋。Reese从未试图了解棒球，他更关注篮球。现在他把棒球握在手上，再一次回忆起Finch。他觉得他爱他，但这对他的死亡没有任何帮助。然而他知道他爱他。你爱的人已经死了，而你无能为力，因为一些错误你失去了所有，现在你失去了最后一个。  
“动力系统的问题不止在软件，还在硬件。”Ben说，他开始敲击键盘，在黑色的界面上输入绿色的字，“船舱里有多少个运动监测装置？我需要一个一个地处理它们。”  
他知道这儿是一艘船。Hobbes想，他理应是个危险者。  
“Mr Wren。”Hobbes说，“我不准备追究你与外界联系并且取得物品的非法行为。但你看起来知道很多不应该知道的事。”  
“我知道我们在墨西哥附近的海面上，我知道通过一个运动监测装置就能摧毁全体。我还知道禁闭室下面有个通道可以到达下部控制舱，接着有一个垂直的管道通往甲板。”Ben转过头看Hobbes，“我没想过利用其中的任何一个讯息逃走。我来这儿是为了帮你把监狱建得更安全。Mr Hobbes，我的腿和脊椎都受过伤，即使我知道越狱的方法，我也逃不出去。如果你想杀我，会比杀死任何一个人都容易。我不带有任何敌意，我希望这儿能够更加安全，我希望因此你能够更加安全。”  
“你从未解释过你的理由。”Hobbes说，他凝视Ben。这个罪犯真诚得过头了，这让他像偏执狂，他从他的眼睛里看到了不少讯息，但没有一条是诡计。  
“你有你的理由，我也有我的。”Ben抿了抿嘴，“我曾经的搭档就像你这样，认为有些事他应该负责任，但人们不能为那些无法预料的事情负责。你让我想起他，所以我希望能够帮助你。”  
“曾经的搭档？”Hobbes问，“他现在在哪儿？”  
“他把自己藏了起来。”Ben盯着Hobbes的瞳孔，“如果你对我的故事好奇，我会告诉你。只要你提问，我就会回答。”  
Hobbes把眼睛转回去，看着那只棒球，以之前的节奏抛投它。  
Ben抿了抿嘴，他扭过脑袋，过了一会儿，开始敲击键盘。  
“硬件问题的修改需要逐个进行。”Ben说。  
“船舱里共有56只运动监测系统的终端接收器。”Hobbes这次回答了他。  
“如果以每天修改4只的速度，我能在14天后完成所有的更换。如果你希望它快速地被完善，我可以教其他技术人员如何更改它。”  
“我更愿意每一个终端监视器都完美，14天不是太长的时间。”Hobbes回答，“而且我会跟着你，看看你想搞什么鬼。”  
Ben愣了一下，转过头：“欢迎你加入我的修改任务。Mr Hobbes，我很习惯和你聊天。”

Finch不知道在Arthur那儿这种情况被称为什么。他本来是进来完成一个困难的任务，可能会涉及到枪支、杀戮，但现在的状况是他在梦中追求他现实中的情人。  
Arthur先生之前显得很担心，他怕他在梦境中迷失、忘记自己是谁，而Finch很明显地知道这儿是梦——只有在梦中Reese才会穿得这么规矩，让他在现实中每天都穿三件套的西装根本是要他的命；而现实中他也不会对蝴蝶了若指掌，他可是个会觉得罗生门等老电影字幕太多的家伙，别指望他能拿着一本图鉴去背什么分类。  
说起品味这回事，在Finch的印象中，Reese的审美就是些西部片、枪战片、飙车片，他和Finch在公寓一起看老电影时不止一次地睡着过。“从未想过字幕是你的死穴，Mr Reese。”Finch在他醒来之后这么说，而Reese对此不以为然。除此之外，Reese对Finch的终端界面更没有兴趣，黑色屏幕上白色、绿色、红色的字，比电影的字幕更令他头痛。在这个梦境中，Finch发出关于Morpho cypris和熏香肠的邮件时，只要Hobbes盯着屏幕，他就会知道Finch在干什么，但问题是他只要看到终端界面就会果断地、快速地、潜意识地给予彻底的放弃。  
Finch用了两天晚上写完、调试完运动监测系统。这两天，他身边的Hobbes时常会停下来盯着他看，接着重新转过脸去读书、抛棒球。Finch始终感到很安全——Bear在房间外头期待下周的熏香肠，Hobbes在他身边读一本他以前怎么也不会读的书。  
1月5日这天，Finch开始重构硬件。而从这一天开始，他每天晚上的工作就变成提着工具箱，在监狱各处拧螺丝、打开运动监测终端、重新连线。而这时，Hobbes就靠在旁边等他。  
这位监狱长没有叫上Bear、John、Drake或者其他狱警中的任何一个，那儿只有他和Finch。  
Finch不紧不慢，无论是重新接线，还是走向下一个终端，而Hobbes也没有一点儿不耐烦。有时候他的确会用手指掸掸西服上的灰尘，但Finch觉得他的小动作不是不耐烦而是微妙的紧张。他看着Hobbes，觉得他的搭档在那种掩饰过度的自持下依旧是透明体。  
Hobbes大部分时间都在沉默，不透露任何讯息，也不询问。Finch则开始讲述自己的故事，他拥有漫长的14天，这使他可以从他小时候的故事开始。  
在现实中，他隐藏它们，不告诉任何人，甚至不告诉Reese，而现在他在梦中告诉他。  
死亡和失去让人们懂得珍惜的含义。他们都“失去了”搭档，Hobbes失去了Finch，Finch失去了一个清醒的Reese。  
相爱有时候会令人无法开口，但暂时性的失去却可以，所以或许它是一件好事。  
Finch慢慢说他的故事，最开始，他的故事包括他爸爸越来越差的记忆、森林里不知名的鸟、出车祸的妈妈、从拆装闹钟到拆装发动机……  
这些事被他压在心中，连他自己都不愿意想起。现在他说出它们，回顾它们，Hobbes在他的身边。  
他感到这整个世界都在轻柔地抚慰他曾经拥有过的伤痛。  
他在Reese的梦里。

****  
Hobbes发现自己被包围在一些并不有趣的故事里，那其实是从1月5日开始的。  
1月5日是这场梦境中温度的最低点，它会在1月7日有个拐弯的高升，再在1月11日之后继续冷下去。  
Ben提着修理箱，和Hobbes一同往需要修改的运动监测系统终端走去。因为腿上的旧伤，他走得很慢，似乎他的骨头里被敲进了钢钉来固定那些无法修复的部分。即使Hobbes已经放慢了他原本的步速，但Ben依旧需要稍微追赶一下他的步伐。对Hobbes来说他是个小个子，看上去能轻易击倒，他不像这个监狱里会有的那种人，他太过于普通和瘦弱。  
当他们在监测运动的装置前停下，Ben就显得不慌不忙了，这时，由Hobbes掌握的时间就交到了他的手上。他拧下螺丝，把面板打开。他在昨天解释过他需要做的事，他将会把里面的线重新连接，再换上一些小的装置。  
改造每个终端接收装置的过程接近二十分钟，而在这完整的、由Ben Wren先生掌握的二十分钟里，他将时间交给故事。  
“我小时候住在小镇上，森林离得非常近。”Ben说，他的故事开始得波澜不惊，“森林里生活着很多种鸟，它们会飞到小镇上。北美红雀很容易见到，它停在树上时非常显眼。每天早晨我都会被山齿鹑的叫声吵醒，我的父亲教我通过颜色区分它们的性别，晚上睡觉前，很多时候我都能听见一种悦耳的鸟叫，那通常是北美夜莺。”  
Hobbes站在Ben身旁，一言不发，他掸掸他的衣服前襟，眼睛盯着自己的领带，接着是Ben手里的排线，他不回答Ben的话，不向Ben提问，不打断Ben。他对Ben不感兴趣，对那些鸟更没有兴趣。  
Ben没有顾及他的反应，像是知道他会保持这种沉默直到安装结束，他继续他的故事。  
“我的父亲是个非常懂鸟的人，他们那一代人对自然了解得非常深刻，他们需要它来维持生活。原来我们一直一起去森林，有时在湖边露营。通常，我的父亲带我在森林边缘识别一些鸟类和常见的菌类，采一些果子和可食用的蘑菇回来。我的母亲出车祸去世后，去森林的机会就减少了。不过还是能看到那些鸟，因为它们会飞到镇上来。”  
Hobbes用手指摸了摸鼻梁，又将手指放下。Ben的故事是千篇一律的，类似于题为“我的童年”的报刊故事。Hobbes的主要注意力不在他的话语上，而在他手里的那些软性电路板上。  
Ben非常有耐心地将宽窄不同、颜色各异的排线接在它们应该在的位置。如果那些线太长了，他就用尼龙扎线带将它们稍微固定一下。  
“我的母亲死后，父亲开始出现健忘。那是阿茲海默症的征兆。它发病非常缓慢，持续了十年。在我小的时候，他只是不记得东西放在哪儿，我告诉他，我能像修好机器那样修好你。他看着我，告诉我有一些东西是我修不好的。”  
Hobbes的视线依旧在Ben手里的线路上。  
小个子的男人已经将那些线都接好了，他开始进行最后的测试。  
测试很快便顺利通过，他开始用尼龙扎线带和扁平的排线固定架梳理里面的线路。原本杂乱的那儿很快便显得非常地有秩序。  
这时，Hobbes意识到Ben刚刚接线的前后是有顺序的，他以一种最不会打结、最保持整洁的顺序来接线，他先接那些较短的排线，然后是长的，他的原则是不让长的排线们搅在一起，所以长排线的前后顺序非常重要。Ben清晰地知道那些线应该怎么走，于是在测试之后，他能迅速而妥善地将它们都理干净。  
“我擅长拆开机器，然后组装它们，这似乎是与生俱来的。最开始我对付小型的家电，到后面是发动机。我以为我能够治好我父亲的病，就像我对付那些机器。十五岁时我意识到人无论如何也不是机器，你能修好一台机器，但不能救一个人。有的时候，我会想起躺在手术台上死去的母亲。医生出来之后我和我的父亲走进去，我们走到她的身边，看着她。当时她的呼吸已经停止了，而我对此无能为力。就像我对我父亲的病也无能为力。我母亲死的那一刻开始，他就开始有了那些健忘的毛病。”  
Hobbes看着Ben的手，看着他对付那些排线和电源线，他没有把所有精力都放在听故事上，但他也在听。  
Ben像是纯粹的自言自语，只是很难从他的句子中听出一丝感情。他说话的语气、描述的方式都平静过头。那像什么？遇到了太多的灾难，到最后回忆起一生，便可以用一种谈论树干上停留着的那只鸟的品种的语气去诉说那些不幸？  
即使它在经历时痛苦不堪，但到最后有更深的痛苦盖过它。  
何况时间的作用过于可怕，三十年之后，很多故事都已经褪色得像书报亭里展示的旧杂志。  
不过每个人都有他的不幸——失去心爱的人、丧失生活的目标。Ben的那些故事不是什么特殊的事。  
Ben结束了第一个运动控制装置，向第二个走去。他一瘸一拐地走着，提着一个银色的不锈钢工具箱。  
在长走廊上，他的声音听起来有点儿回音：“人脑的记忆储存功能非常神奇，产生情感的方式也异常不可思议。我希望机器能够拥有记忆并且拥有情感，后来我把它付诸实践。但在某种情况下，记忆的丧失是一种幸运。我的父亲渐渐忘记了我母亲的死，他以为她还活着。直到他忘了我，忘了家在哪儿，他也没有忘记我的母亲。他不记得那些鸟的名字了，但他还记得他们结婚当天的事。”  
Ben走过一个转弯，头顶上白色的光照在他的脸上。  
“我无法修好我父亲的记忆，我不了解人类记忆是怎么回事。再之后，我发现不仅仅是运作机制，情感、事实都一样，我永远无法完全了解人类，而看起来其他人也无法做到这一点。我的未婚妻Grace不了解我到底是怎样的人，我不了解我的好友Nathan，而这导致了他的死亡，我不像我想象得那样了解我的搭档Reese，我不知道他的下一步反应到底是离开还是留下。我曾寄希望于一台机器可以了解人类，我最终给了它自由。”  
他吐出“自由”这个词之前有一个明显的停顿，他抿抿嘴，选择不去看Hobbes。这个小个子所做的只是专注于手中的工作，仿佛那些排线是他需要思考的全部。他是个没有攻击性、能够被任何一名罪犯击倒的男人，而他的伤，那些疼痛会折磨他，加速他的死亡。他看起来不紧不慢，不恐惧任何死亡的接近。如果它到来，那么他就任由它抹去他存在的所有痕迹。  
Hobbes凝视他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛在灯光下琢磨不透。Hobbes发觉这个叫做Ben的罪犯有一种过分的偏执，他谈论机器，谈论他的童年，谈论他的不幸……从他进入活死人墓的那一刻开始，他就坚持以平稳的步调接近Hobbes。Hobbes不知道他到底想从他身上得到什么，但如果他发现他的目的，他会给予他惩罚。但问题是他看起来没有目的，就像他说的那样，他希望这个监狱安全，他希望Hobbes安全。  
他的西装上没有皱褶，这让他像一个监狱的投资者而不是一个罪犯。他带来了一些新的系统，一些老的故事。那些系统并没有让Hobbes更加安心，但故事却拥有这种力量。无论他怎么忽略Ben所说的故事，当他听到它们，他都会陷入一种平静——他看上去面无表情，不做任何思考，但实际上他比任何时候都平静。Ben的故事里有一种浅薄的痛苦，它像摇摇晃晃的树荫，在躲着太阳的地方出现，但才刚刚显露一点儿，就随着云朵遮盖太阳而消失不见。  
似乎伤痛就是如此，它们总有一天会消弭。然而，Hobbes不认为他会这样忘记Finch。有的伤痕像沙滩上螃蟹爬过的痕迹，海浪的到来会使它们消失不见；有的伤痕则像礁石，海浪的冲刷仅仅是彰显了它的存在。它一直伫立在它出现的地方，颜色是深邃的黑暗。  
也许有一天它会被海浪击碎，变成碎片沉入海底，变成他身体的一部分，但那需要对人类来说长到没有尽头的时间。  
或者有一天他会忘记Finch，忘记他的最后一个爱人，他会认识新的人，开始新的生活，但那绝不是现在，有的逝去能够经年累月被抹平和遗忘，有的逝去却需要比海岸线更长的时间。而他不一定能活着等到它的来临。

接下来的第二天、第三天、第四天……情况也完全一样，Hobbes监督Ben对终端装置进行改造，而Ben则在他拥有的完整时间内讲述自己的故事。  
十四天的时间，令他说完了他的一生。  
老故事流淌在金属走廊中，Hobbes突然意识到任何人的一生都能在这样短的时间内被概括。  
Ben说到很多事，他说他在那个通过声音频率进行拨号的年代，是怎么把电话拨去法国的，他讲述他父亲的记忆越来越差，直到无法找到家，他讲述他“解放”了网络，而在那之后开始，他就开始用化名生活，他说到他遇到了一个搭档，他在他的桌子上装卸枪支，买甜甜圈当早餐……  
终于他的故事走到了尽头。由于叙述顺序被打乱，故事的最后回到了开头，像一条蛇咬住了自己的尾巴。  
“当我最后一次见到我的父亲，除了我的母亲，他已经什么都不记得了。那是我念大学时的事。更之前，我在离开镇子之前给了他一本书，那是本讲述鸟类的书。我最后一次见到他是一个雨天，我看见他坐在轮椅上，看向外面的雨。当我蹲在他的身边握住他的手，他转过脸来看我，他的瞳孔比以前小，它们坍塌成一团，在眼睛的中央，像冬天凝结的小水洼。我当时惧怕凝视他的双眼，我移开我的视线，我害怕我会变成那样，也害怕他的情况会更坏下去。我不知道我什么时候会失去他，我不知道他什么时候会失去他所有的记忆。人脑是一台难以琢磨的机器，某个地方出现问题，它就会一点点损坏下去。”Ben停顿了一下，开始整理那些排线，“梦境是这台精密的机器里自动生成的故事。不久前，我知道可以通过梦来了解一个人。我开始试图和梦打交道。当我接触到那个梦，我发现那个梦也在抚慰我自己。就像我遇到了一位老朋友。”  
Hobbes依旧保持沉默，但他希望Ben继续说下去。十四天的时间让他了解了这个罪犯，他没有说他是怎么入狱的，但他说了其他的所有事。Hobbes很少与人交谈，他一般都和那些蝴蝶待在一起，沉默不语。除了Ben之外，与他交谈的只有回忆，他脑中的蜂巢时不时发出恼人的轰鸣。于是他陷入了一种完全的规则中，像台机器一样生活。  
“我依旧不知道你为何被关进这里。”在长久的沉默后，Hobbes最终开口问他。  
十四天的故事中，这是他询问的第一个问题。  
“我失去了我的搭档，或者可以说他藏起来了，就在活死人墓里。”Ben转过头，看着他，“我希望他能够回到我的身边，所以我来到这里。”  
“你理应放手，不然你会后悔。”Hobbes凝视他的眼睛，“你以为活死人墓是场游戏。”  
“我不认为活死人墓是场游戏，我震惊于它的存在，尊重它的构建者和它构建的方式。我在来之前就知道我会在这里遇到很多困难，但我别无选择。我希望我的搭档能够回来。即使我不一定能够把他带回去，但我必须尝试。如果我不救他，就没有人救他。”  
“祝你好运，”Hobbes略带讽刺地说，他掸了掸衣领，“没有人能够从这儿逃出去。”  
“三天前，有一个瞬间，我询问我自己，如果我永远留在这儿陪他会怎么样。但我很快意识到我还有重要的事要做。他对我很重要，但在大陆上还有我必须要做的事。我会尽最大的努力去寻找我的搭档，带他离开这里。如果我失败，我也会选择放弃，翻过这一页。但在尝试失败之前，我不会轻易放弃。我找到了一个合适的搭档，一个挚友，一个能够理解我做法的人，我不会轻易地翻过这一页。”Ben顿了顿，他灰蓝色的眼睛在灯光下呈现出一种蓝绿色，“人生而孤独，Mr Hobbes，而人们试着温暖彼此。我不相信这个世界上有全然的相互理解，但我相信爱和责任的存在，无论它们听起来多么的可笑和愚蠢。”他又一次回过头，拧上面板的螺丝，“我相信我不会孤独地死去。”  
“你会孤独地死去，每个人都会孤独地死去。”Hobbes说。他想起了Finch的死，想起他的血染红了他的衬衫，“到最后没有人会来救你。”  
“我会在获救之前抱有所有的希望。我遇到过接近死亡的状况，我的搭档最终都赶来救我，如果不是那样我也不会站在这儿和你说话。或许我最终会孤独地死去，即使那样，我也会把他人的悲伤当作不那么孤独的证据。”Ben结束了这个终端装置的改造，他开始收拾他的工具。还有最后一个终端，他就将完成全部的改造。  
“理想主义者。”Hobbes说，“你会在活死人墓得到教训。”他留下Ben，大步向走廊深处走去。  
他没有成功救出Finch。人们依旧在孤独的死去，无论他们是怎样运用自己微薄的能力让这个世界变得更好。  
Ben收拾好了东西，他提起箱子，跟在Hobbes的身后。  
一瘸一拐的影子被拉长，洒在Hobbes的脚下，像森林里追逐的影子。  
Hobbes没有回头，但他放慢了脚步让Ben追上来。  
他希望他能更相信Ben，相信他毫无目的，相信他仅仅是觉得他像他曾经的搭档，相信他仅仅是来找一个老朋友，但他无法相信他。失去了Finch之后，他怀疑一切第二次机会，怀疑一切重新振作。  
有的打击无法恢复，它们像一种彻底的格式化，让人永远无法如之前那样生活。  
但他依旧感谢Ben在这儿，就像Finch还在他的身边。  
Ben从后面赶上来，他沉默不语，和Hobbes并肩而行。  
“我希望这儿有止疼药。”Ben用手轻触了一下脖子后面，“我猜想我的今晚不会那么好受。”

 

05

那种疼痛来得非常快。所有的终端都调试完毕，在Finch回到房间之前的两分钟，疼痛开始爬上他的脊椎。  
它来得太快也太剧烈，像被一把涂上毒素的箭插入身体，毒液的扩散速度类似海洋上的乌云，在尚未来得及调转船头之际，便掀起了巨大的风浪。  
Finch因脊背上的疼痛而发抖，一进入隔间，他便无法再支撑身体，他顺着透明玻璃墙壁滑下去。  
疼痛过于深入，它插入他的脊椎内部，搅动他的脊髓。无论他怎么平和他的呼吸，疼痛都毫无放手的打算。他开始感到反胃，但吐出来只有更糟糕，他唯有抑制呕吐的冲动。  
Finch倒在透明隔间的钢铁地面上，蜷缩起身体。  
除了脊椎之外，他腿里的钢钉也开始蠢蠢欲动，仿佛血液在他曾经的创口处堆积，它残酷而不带情感。  
冷汗从身体上溢出，他意识到这种疼痛比第一层梦境里更甚。他吸入冰冷的空气，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
Finch渐渐意识到他抵御疼痛的力量正在这种折磨中丧失，最初他咬着牙没有发出一点声音，十分钟之后他无能为力地因疼痛而呻吟。  
那些钉子扎入他的脊椎，疼痛像纸巾上的红墨水一样扩散。  
痛感无法被习惯，它只是随着时间渐渐加深。汗水打湿Finch的衬衫，他弓起背蜷缩着，像一个寒冷的街头流浪汉。他握住洗脸池下的冰冷水管，以最大的力气紧握它，以试图缓解疼痛在身体中的肆虐。  
他可以习惯很多事，但他无法习惯这样清晰的疼痛。他从未因任何事陷入彻底的绝望，但疼痛却拥有这样的力量。  
它包围他，像个邪恶而熟悉的老朋友，他在这种痛感之中闭上双眼。  
他祈求它快点过去，但他从未遇到过这么严重的痛感，他不知道它是怎么来的，他当然也不知道它什么时候会结束。  
他开始担忧他会死在这种持续、不会缓和的疼痛中。  
Finch丧失了最后一点防备，他因疼痛而喊叫出声。

Bear是今天晚间B区巡逻狱警中的一个人。  
这个年轻的巡警从走廊走到B区的过程中，还沉浸在晚餐的熏香肠里。Ben说会有熏香肠，而那儿真的有了熏香肠，味道和他在纽约吃的一样。  
Bear把警棍塞在腰间，顺着楼梯下楼，来到B区。  
在拿着枪巡逻之前，他朝Ben的隔间里看了一眼。  
令他感到吃惊的是，Ben没有躺在床上读他的蝴蝶图鉴，他倒在地上，蜷缩成一团。他的所有肢体语言都在代表疼痛，他左右翻身，并试图握住什么东西来减缓疼痛。  
“Mr Wren！”Bear喊道，他跑向Ben的牢笼。  
Bear按了开锁密码，门很快打开，他蹲到Ben身边。  
“Mr Wren。”Bear把手放在Ben的背上，呼唤他的名字。  
小个子的罪犯脸上都是汗水，他双手冰冷，因疼痛而发出低泣。  
“去叫医生。”Bear回过头，对站在那儿的一个狱警喊道，“现在！”  
没有人在缺乏Hobbes批准的情况下叫医生，Bear是唯一敢于和可以打破这个规则的。  
Bear把Ben扶到床上，他让他躺下，枕上枕头，他握住Ben因冷汗而冰冷的手指。  
“你会很快没事。”Bear用不那么标准的英语安慰道，“Kaikev医生很快就会来。”  
Ben的呼吸声非常沉重，他在微微发抖，他因疼痛而扭曲他的身体，汗水打湿他的脸颊和领口。  
除了握紧他的手，Bear无能为力。

Kaikev十分钟之后来到了B区，他走进来，很快为Ben测量了心跳与血压，这之后，他皱着眉头，看起来有些担忧。  
“你痛的地方在哪里？”Kaikev问道。  
“……脊椎。”Ben在咳嗽了两声之后无力地回答。  
Kaikev拉开Ben的领带，脱下他的外套，他从衬衫的领口里看到了那个疤痕。  
Ben的脖子后面，旧伤口像一只小蜈蚣，他的脊椎似乎曾被什么东西穿刺。  
“我恐怕无能为力。”Kaikev把手放在他的身上，“我感到很抱歉，但活死人墓没有止痛药，从来没有。”  
“你能做些别的事让他舒服点吗？”Bear问。  
Kaikev直起身，面对Bear：“他的伤口已有几年的历史，这种疼痛除了止痛药别无他法。只有靠他自己撑下去。”他顿了顿，放低声音，“如果没有止痛药，他可能会疼上一夜，我不确定他的身体是否承受得了。”  
“我想知道如果没有止痛药，会有多严重。”  
“疼痛的严重性难以被准确评估……他的各项数据都不容乐观。”Kaikev说，他显得有点犹豫。  
Bear停顿了几秒钟，他转过身，跑出房间。

Hobbes正在读一本关于鸟类的书，它的名字是《美国东部鸟类》，他的手边放着一杯加冰的伏特加。读完手上的这一页，他就准备回到自己的房间去休息。  
这时，他突然听到走廊上传来脚步声，脚步声变得越来越近，最终它来到门口。  
Bear闯了进来。  
“Mr Hobbes。”Bear跑到Hobbes面前，他显得异常焦急。  
Hobbes冲Bear打了个响指，制止他继续说话。他的视线依旧在书上，面无表情，毫不在意。  
“你知道我不喜欢听人在慌张时说话。”他说。  
“是关于Ben Wren，”Bear平静了一下他的语调和呼吸，“Ben Wren需要一些止痛药。Kaikev医生说如果他拿不到止痛药，他会痛上一夜，而疼痛导致的情况难以被准确评估。”  
“活死人墓没有止痛药。”Hobbes平静地回答，“任何人都不应该得到止痛药。承受疼痛会让他记住他犯下的罪行。”  
“Sir，我担心他撑不过今晚……我想以私人的关系询问你，你是否存有一些多余的止痛药……”  
Hobbes抬起眼睛，他将书放在桌上，面无表情地看向Bear：“没有止痛药，这是活死人墓一视同仁的规则。”  
“Sir……”Bear站在那儿，依旧不准备离开。  
Hobbes将视线转向那本书，他抬起两只手指，轻轻晃动了两下，打发Bear走开：“回到你的监视岗位上。”  
Bear顿了顿，他还想说些什么，但他最终离开了房间。  
Hobbes拿起书，准备将那一页读完，然后回到房间休息。他从刚才看到的那句话开始读，眼睛扫过每个单词。  
Hobbes发现他看得懂所有单词，却不知道整个句子是什么意思。他又一次回到句子的开头，重新读了一遍。  
情况与刚开始一致——他将每个单词收入了眼中，但不知道那句话到底在说什么。他尝试了第三次，第四次……他皱了皱眉头，显得不太高兴。  
Hobbes拿起手边的那杯伏特加，将它两口喝完。  
随后，他放下杯子，继续读他手里的那本关于鸟类的书。  
这一轮的阅读依旧重复刚刚的状况，他读不懂那些句子到底在说什么。  
三十秒之后，他站起来，走出门。

Hobbes沿着走廊向前走，来到不远处的监控室。他走进监控室，一如既往地站在桌边。  
他没有让监视室的工作人员调出Ben的影像，他只是站在那儿，在众多屏幕中寻找那个男人。  
二十秒后，他看见Ben的画面出现在B区监控画面的角落。  
“放大它。”Hobbes指了指那个屏幕。  
Ben的影像被扩大了，他蜷缩在床上，因疼痛而频繁翻身。Hobbes注意到他正在发抖，他的汗水打湿了衬衫，他像个被扔在路边的流浪汉。  
Hobbes站在那儿，手撑着背后的桌子，一言不发，仅仅是凝视Ben房间上方摄像头里所传出的影像。  
Ben看起来太虚弱了，他在喘气和发抖，但疼痛当然不能在画面上呈现，Hobbes不知道他正经受什么。  
Hobbes走出监视室，他走回Ben为他设置新监测系统的房间。  
他在电脑前坐下。

这是活死人墓第一次启用紧急物资预案。  
邮件发出后，直升机在梦境边缘由一团液体金属纠结而成，它从由浓雾中的云朵所组成的大陆上起飞，飞过迷雾中的海洋，飞入银如水银的月光区域。  
它是一架纯金属色的直升机，悄然不声，仅带出了空气的波动。  
半个小时后，这架直升机在活死人墓的甲板上降落。  
安静的金属掀起了一点儿沙尘，很快便安静如初。  
写有紧急物资字样的包裹由黑色的塑料纸覆盖，它被交到甲板狱警的手上。甲板狱警将它交给舱内上层的狱警。  
经过四次转接，包裹中的止痛药最终被交到Kaikev医生的手上。  
这位医生从中挑选了一种强力的止痛药，用温水让Ben吃下去。

Finch不知道自己睡了多久，疼痛就像在昨天。  
吃完药后，疼痛像初春的雪那样慢慢消失。疲惫感渐渐传来，他拉起被褥盖上，昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
Finch醒来时，看到的第一件东西是头顶上的灯，他微微皱了皱眉头，从床上坐起来。  
整个监狱还在睡梦中，他周围隔间里的罪犯都在睡梦中。这说明他并没有睡多久，此时一定是午夜。  
Finch挪动了一下身体，他的小指碰到了放在床头的那盒止痛药。  
Finch把那盒止痛药拿起来，握在手上。  
活死人墓没有止痛药，Finch想，从来没有，连Hobbes自己都不使用止痛药。  
无论是从上一次梦境中的经历，还是刚刚医生和Bear的对话中，Finch都了解到整艘船上没有一颗止痛药片。  
但现在，一盒崭新的止痛药放在他的床头。  
那儿一定有了一个意外，Finch想，有一个人要求止痛药，而止痛药在整个梦境中被创造，被送来。  
拥有更改梦境设定和权限的，只有一个人。  
主宰这个世界的梦主。  
Finch靠在床头，他抿了抿嘴，将药盒里的药取出来，拆开药盒，拿起笔。

Hobbes一直看着监视器，直到Ben醒来。  
一个小时前，服药之后的Ben安静下来，他很快在药力的作用下昏睡过去。  
Hobbes在这之后询问了Kaikev关于他的疼痛。  
“他的颈椎受过伤，我怀疑里面被打了钢钉，产生疼痛的原因可能是压迫神经。他的疼痛只有止痛药可以解决。”  
这位活死人墓唯一的医生说，Ben可能需要终身服药，而那些止痛药最终会摧毁他的身体。  
他进入活死人墓是为了寻找他的搭档，而他不一定能活着找到他。  
Hobbes看着屏幕上的画面心想。  
Ben睡着了，他的床头放着一杯水和一盒止痛药。  
人们最终会孤独地死去，无论是Ben还是他的朋友，无论是Finch还是Hobbes自己。  
Hobbes感到可笑，因为Ben像Finch，所以他第一次使用这个从未使用过的预案。在此之前，任何物资的传输，他都采用传统信件形式。电脑通讯是不可靠的，这个观点扎根于他的内心。Finch的死和电脑有关，但他回忆不出为什么有关，他仅仅是知道一些碎片，一些关于Finch的碎片。那些碎片构成了他现在的生活，他不使用电脑，将罪犯们关进监狱，穿着Finch那样的三件套……他希望像Finch那样生活，他希望因此而理解他，理解他做的那些事，理解他的爱。如果他能够早一点理解他，他就不会在那场爆炸中死去，他就会有机会把他救出来。  
这个世界没有为Finch做什么，它不为任何人做什么。死亡一视同仁。  
然而，残酷的事实是没有人能够完全了解彼此。  
他永远也不会完全理解Finch，他不知道他们所做的到底是延缓灾难还是消除它，他对他们的做法表示怀疑，而Finch说巨大的责任感也需要承受巨大的损失和灾难，他很清楚这一切的意义。  
通常就是那样，像那样Finch向前走，而他跟在他的身后。他由他引导、带领、安慰，而引导者从不强迫他做任何事。即使他选择离开，Finch也不会强迫他留下。  
没有人可以互相理解。就像现在这样，Ben不会因止痛药而感激他，不会有人告诉这个罪犯，那些止痛药被送来是因为紧急物资预案。  
此时，监视室已经空无一人，Hobbes靠着桌子站着，他看着屏幕上的Ben，手上端着一杯不加冰的伏特加。他一个小时前已经准备回房间休息，但他不知道他为什么还会待在这里。  
Ben最终醒来了，他坐起来，靠着床头的玻璃。  
过了一会儿，他拿起床头的止痛药。  
这个罪犯的奇怪一如既往，他没有关注那种药是什么，他干的事令人难以理解——他把所有的药都取出来，放在桌上。之后，他开始拆药盒，把它拆成一张卡纸。  
接着，他拿起放在床头的一支笔。  
他开始在盒子背面写字。  
Hobbes看着他，这个罪犯是奇怪而难以捉摸的。  
大约一分钟之后，Ben停下笔。他开始折叠盒子，直到盒子变成一张简单的贺卡形状。  
Ben从床上下来，他看了看摄像头，这相当于他在凝视Hobbes，在检查了摄像头的位置后，他抿了抿嘴，将卡纸放在床头的桌子上，让它正对着摄像头。  
Hobbes发现那张纸上写着几行字。  
他调整摄像头，放大那张药盒拆成的卡纸。  
Ben的字非常工整。

“Thank You,Mr Hobbes.”  
那些黑色的字这么写道。  
“非常感谢你让我睡了一个好觉。  
“晚安，并祝你有个好梦。”

06

Hobbes凝视那些字，凝视那张由药盒制成的贺卡。  
他没有想到Ben会知道这一切是他的安排，他也没有想到Ben会用这种方式表达他的感激。看起来Ben就像Finch那样——了解很多事，并且从不吝啬那种旧式的、老派的浪漫。  
Hobbes想起Finch还活着时的很多事，或者说，不是一件事，一些事，许多事，而是长久积累下来的情感和情绪的堆积。他想起Finch每天都会对他说晚安；他想起Finch就像Ben这样，他总是会记得感激他对他做的一切；他想起Finch能够观察到、推断出很多细微的事，他给予感谢以及尊重。  
他的体贴曾温暖Hobbes如热水，但随着他的死亡它们消失不见。  
正是Hobbes的错误，导致了他的死亡，他忽略了Finch对他做的一切，他忽略了Finch对他来说的意义，他选择离开，选择因挫折而放弃Finch，放弃他们一同做的事，而与此相对应的，他也丧失了拯救Finch的机会。  
Hobbes感到脑中的蜂巢中涌动着巨大共鸣，胸膛中像是有蝴蝶要撕裂他的皮肉飞出来。  
“把Ben带到标本间，现在。”他走到监视室门口，对其中一个狱警说。  
Hobbes顺着走廊走回标本间，惨白的灯光照在他的肩头和脸颊上。

Ben很快被带来了，在Hobbes用来制作标本的房间。  
狱警退下，关上门，房间里只剩Hobbes和Ben。  
Ben看起来刚从疼痛中恢复过来不久，他的脸颊上有汗水的痕迹。  
Hobbes凝视他，他觉得灯光刺眼得像刀。  
一阵寂寥的沉默中Ben开口了。  
“如果没有止痛药，我会有一个非常难熬的夜晚。感谢你，Mr Hobbes。”  
他露出了一个非常细微的笑容，很快稍纵即逝。  
Hobbes没有回答，他的胸膛中，蛹内的蝴蝶蠢蠢欲动，它试图舒展翅膀，破茧而出。  
有关Finch死亡的记忆从他的心脏中悉数流淌出来。  
Hobbes从未感觉如此痛苦，或许应该说，他只在Finch死亡时体会过这样的痛苦。  
他感到那些蝴蝶要撕破他的胸膛钻出来，而他对这种疼痛和焦灼无能为力。  
Hobbes向前走了一步，抱住Ben，他像下一秒就会死亡那样紧紧的抱住他，就像他是他力量的来源。他把手插进他的头发，抚摸他的脸、他的耳朵，他握紧他的脖子，吻他的嘴唇。那些欲望像潮涌那样撞击他的胸膛，他想起Finch黯淡的瞳孔，他想起他躺在他怀里的身体冷得像冰，他想起当他还活着时，他尊重他的选择，而就是他对他的过分尊重导致了他的死亡。  
他亲吻Ben，就像他当时亲吻Finch，他把Ben压到金属墙上拥吻他，就像很多图书馆的夜晚，他在图书馆里拥吻Finch那样，他纠缠Ben的舌头，堵住他的所有话语，就像他在Finch快要高潮时他做的那样。  
最终死亡将他们永远隔离，他来到这儿，远离大陆，把那些号码都扔进这儿。他可以选择离开、逃避，像他曾经做的那样，他可以认为这一切都没有意义，但他却站在这里，完成Finch没有做完的事。Finch说他是他的预案，他早就预见了他自己的死亡。  
Hobbes从不理解Finch，他从不理解为什么Finch可以不强迫他做任何事，即使那些爱充满他的胸膛。他是一个平和如广阔雪地的人，他的四周总是静寂无声。他是冰冷也是温暖的。  
Hobbes从不理解他的做法，直到他死在那次爆炸中。Finch是那次的不相关号码，但没有一个人去救他。  
Finch死后，Hobbes开始理解他，理解他的爱和他的表达方式，于是他建造了这所监狱，他希望能够弥补他所犯下的错误。而他不认为Finch可以原谅他，他不认为他能够原谅他自己。  
他没有意识到他在流泪，但他尝到那些咸涩的液体流进他和Ben的嘴里。最终他无法压抑，他把头抵在Ben的肩膀上，像失去了信仰的信徒那样放声大哭了起来。  
蝴蝶从他的胸膛中撕裂而出，血染红它蓝色的翅膀。  
活死人墓的上空，整片广阔海洋的上空，整个梦境世界的上空，夜幕是一只巨大的蓝蝴蝶。它遮盖了太阳，形成了黑夜。  
它煽动起蓝色的翅膀，整片海洋扬起寒冷的风。  
Ben抚摸Hobbes的背，缓慢而平稳，像无风日子里的海浪。  
Hobbes将头抵在Ben的肩上。  
泪水像他胸膛中的血那样无法抑制。  
“Forgive me.Finch.”  
“I think he will.Mr Hobbes,he loves you so much.”

Ben吻他的脸颊，包括他的泪水。他温暖他如热水。  
他把手放在他的背后，他没有任何动作，并且开始沉默不语。Hobbes希望他就是Finch，然而死亡依旧将人们分隔，孤独死去者一言不发，幸存者仅记住温度与蜂巢。  
他与Finch相识的画面像糖浆一样流淌出，它是简单的、冷静的、不那么有修辞的记忆，但它依旧如糖浆。  
蜂巢变成一片空白，每一个格子里都不再有任何东西，他的记忆是蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞片，它从蜂巢中涌出，升入空中，如柳絮般飘入大海，最终密布整片海洋。海洋里满是Finch的名字。  
巨大的荧光色水母们升入黑夜的空中，星光随之黯淡，它们触手上的毒液流淌入Hobbes的心脏。  
疼痛如巨型蝴蝶一样将Hobbes撕裂。梦境巨兽在第二层梦境中的红色大陆上站起，伤口里涌出血，它在由沙砾和石子组成的广阔陆地上奔跑着。它狂吠着，吼叫着，最终在一片结满绒毛状果实的仙女木山丘上倒下。  
巨响掀起了第三层梦境的潮涌，海啸在梦境边缘的迷雾中前行。  
恐惧、疼痛、欲望像糖衣般，包裹整个梦境。  
Hobbes吻住Ben的嘴唇，遇到Ben就像是他做的一个梦，他为自己创造出一个Ben，用来填补Finch的空白。他解开Ben的衬衫扣子，抚摸他的皮肤，用手指摩挲他的背和腹部，他的指尖感到疼痛。  
他的手起初是冰冷的，但最终被Ben的皮肤所温暖。他将手往下伸，隔着裤子揉捏Ben的阴茎。他的手指非常用力，以至于Ben发出呻吟。  
他吻Ben的嘴唇，纠缠他的舌头，让他把所有的呻吟都吞下去。  
这场梦会何时结束？Hobbes并不清楚这一点，他所坚信的唯一事实就是Finch已经离开了，而其他的一切都可能是他为弥补这一痛苦而制造出的梦境。比如Ben。  
Hobbes解开Ben的裤子，他用手指揉捏他可怜的、尚未勃起的阴茎。他有一瓶润滑液放在抽屉里，他拿到它，将它涂在手上，他用沾了润滑液的冰冷的手握住Ben的阴茎。  
Ben在他的手指下渐渐勃起，他用拇指抵住Ben的阴茎前端。在Ben完全硬了之后，他揉捏他的睾丸，把它们握在一只手里。  
他往Ben的身体中伸入第一根手指。  
Ben发出呻吟，Hobbes用鼻子抵住他的鼻子，亲吻他的嘴唇。他压住Ben的身体，让他贴着金属墙壁站着。  
Hobbes蹲下去，含住Ben的阴茎。  
他没有给Ben适应的过程，他啃咬他的阴茎并且用力吮吸它、转着弯舔它。Ben发出求饶的叫声，把手放在Hobbes的肩膀上。Hobbes分开他的腿，一边将他含得更深，一边朝他的身体中伸入第二根手指。  
“Mr Hobbes……”Ben求饶般叫着，他的性器在Hobbes的口腔中弹跳。  
Hobbes并没有理睬Ben，他用两只手指扩张他，接着伸入第三只手指，他将Ben变得柔软并可以被进入。他按压Ben的敏感点，吮吸他的阴茎。  
“Mr Hobbes……”Ben呻吟着，试图用手推开他的头。  
Hobbes知道他快射精了，他按住Ben的手，吮吸他、为他指交。  
“啊……啊……”Ben叫着射在他的嘴里。  
Hobbes把Ben的精液一滴不剩地吞了下去。  
Ben完成射精后，Hobbes依旧舔他阴茎，咬着他的前端。  
Ben颤抖着喘息。  
Hobbes站起来，他把手指从Ben因汗水和润滑液而潮湿的大腿间拔出来，他解开自己的拉链，把嘴唇贴在Ben的肩膀上，用已经完全勃起的阴茎抵住Ben的入口。  
先挤进去的是他的阴茎前端，Ben的内壁很快包裹了它。Ben的头向后仰着，抵在墙上，Hobbes亲吻他的喉结，用牙齿磨它，接着撕咬它。在Ben因快感而喘息的时候，他抱住Ben的大腿，向前挺了他的腰，将阴茎完全送入Ben的身体。  
Ben因他的动作而呻吟，他没有抵抗Hobbes的进入，他尽量放松他的身体来接纳他。  
Hobbes又一次亲吻了Ben，在这之后他动了起来。他的阴茎进出Ben的身体，摩擦和戳刺他的肠壁。  
Ben呻吟着也颤抖着，Hobbes更加分开他的腿，以便他能够完全进入。  
他没有放过Ben射过一轮的阴茎，他搓揉它，直到Ben无法忍耐地在疼痛和快感间第二次勃起。  
Ben潮湿的阴茎上依旧留有Hobbes的唾液，黏液打湿Hobbes的手。他在更早的时间里就已经丧失了他的部分理性，他试图忘掉这可能是一场因弥补Finch的缺失而做的梦，他希望能让Ben叫着他的名字射出来，就像Finch做的那样，他在高潮时呼唤他的名字，颤抖着射精。  
Ben因他过于不留情面的反复抽出和插入而加大呻吟，Hobbes把他反过来按在墙上，从后面又一次进入他。  
他握住Ben的大腿，快速而剧烈地撞击他的身体。  
“John，John……”Ben呻吟着。  
他并没有叫他的名字，但可能是因为梦境的模糊性，他并不介意。  
Hobbes维持他对他的撞击，他全部拔出再连根插入。他贴着Ben的背，咬住他的耳朵。Finch喜欢他咬他的耳朵，舔他的耳蜗，他会因此高潮。  
即使Ben压抑着声音，却因Hobbes的进入和舌头发出哭泣一样的呻吟。  
“John……”他颤抖着，他的声音在发抖，他就快要达到他的第二次高潮。  
“Harold……”Hobbes在他耳边说。  
在他叫出这个名字的那一刻，Ben叫着射精了。  
无法忍耐的Hobbes在最后几次冲刺后，射在Ben的体内。

07

Finch和Reese的脑部监控都显示出剧烈的波动，报警器响起一串高频音以示警告。  
Eames走到和Pasiv相连的数据输出设备前，分别放大了两个入梦者精神监控输出中的波动区域。  
高低不一的折线出现在屏幕上，略显杂乱无章。  
Arthur看着波动线，觉得这个形式的波动有点儿眼熟。这个曾经最好的前哨把他的笔记本放在腿上，调出曾经的数据。他将曾经的两个波动与Reese和Finch现在所显示出的波动数据进行对比和分析，他利用软件进行数据的计算，再直观地将两组波动放在一个坐标系中进行对比。  
结果很快显而易见了。  
Arthur拿着电脑走过去，给Eames看对比结果。  
Eames看了一眼屏幕，对Arthur露出笑容。  
“看来拯救计划执行的非常成功。”曾经的伪装者笑着说道。  
Arthur没有笑，他仅仅是露出一个不耐烦的表情以免Eames再说下去。  
他们都心知肚明这样的波动代表什么。  
很久之前，Arthur进入梦境的边缘，被称为Limbo的可怕地方，他试图把Eames从永久的沉睡中揪出来。当他在Limbo里和Eames第一次滚床单时，他们的脑部活动也呈现出同样的波动——和现在Reese与Finch所呈现的波动完全一致。  
得出这个结论的Arthur松了一口气。这意味着Finch和Reese在梦中开始了信任。在循环梦中，取得信任是第一步，尤其对这样一个没有任何专业盗梦技巧的人来说。  
Finch找到了合适的相处方式，而Arthur也无需再为Finch在梦中的生存担忧。  
Arthur站起来，调整了一下药剂的输出，将镇定剂的计量减小。就在这时，他听见门口传来一阵骚动。Arthur警惕地朝那边望去，他的手放在腰间的枪上。  
隔离病房的门被人打开了，三个女人一个男人走了进来。他们看起来不是Reese和Finch的敌人，而像是他们共同的朋友。  
打头的那个女士态度并不好，她穿着纯黑色的衣服，走过来质问Arthur。  
“你为什么在这里，那些管子是什么？”她的态度非常冷酷，看起来Arthur不给出一个合理的回答，她就要把他打倒在地。  
“Hi，Shaw。”Arthur身后的Eames似乎认出了她。  
“Eames？”Shaw问道，“Finch找了盗梦者来？还是你想偷窃Finch的信息？”  
“我不做盗梦者很久了，我现在属于Arthur的梦境事件解决小组。”Eames回答，“一见面就质疑你三年没见面的好友不觉得有些残酷吗？”  
“如果被我发现你在向Finch和Reese植入思想，我会把刀子塞进你的胃里。”Shaw说，她走过来。  
Arthur觉得这个叫Shaw的女人不会这么做，她看起来已经相信了Eames。实际上，所有和Eames相识的人都知道他早已离开了盗梦界，他和他的搭档A先生一起组成了一个梦境问题解决小组。  
“Finch找了你进入Reese的梦境？”Shaw问。  
“他找的是Arthur，我的搭档。”Eames说，“Arthur对他的梦境进行了分析，最终的结论是能够唤醒Reese的只有我们的客户Finch先生。所以我们只是在这儿收集资料，提供药物上的辅助帮助。而入梦的人是Finch。”  
“Reese坠入的是怎么样的梦？Limbo？”Shaw问道，她是听过Eames被人从Limbo中救出来的故事的人。  
“你们的朋友Reese先生坠入的是循环梦，这种情况下，只有梦主的情人才有可能将他唤醒。其他人在梦中会容易受到摧毁精神的伤害。”Eames回答。  
这时，Shaw身后的胖男人吃惊地皱起了眉头，其他人的表情也都有些轻微的变化。  
Arthur感到Eames说错话了，似乎他们的客户和被救助者之间的情人关系没有在朋友间公开。  
“找个位置坐下吧，朋友们，”Arthur说，“我可以给你们说说现在Reese先生的情况。”  
前哨巧妙地打破了那种吃惊的氛围。

经过一轮简短的介绍后，Arthur知道了那些人分别是Cater警探，Fusco警探，事件解决人Zoe女士，以及Reese和Finch共同的同事，曾经的Cia探员Shaw。  
Arthur简要地说明了一下盗梦和Reese陷入的梦境，但并未提及细节。保护客户的隐私是一个梦境解决专家必须做到的第一点。  
“Finch能把他带回来吗？”Carter问道，“危险度是多少？”  
“你让我们之中格斗能力最弱的人进入了梦境。”Fusco说。  
“我和Eames在监控数据，我们的药剂师在楼下的房车里随时等待为我们调制相关药剂来帮助他们。”Arthur说，“在循环梦中把人救出来并不是一件容易的事，但它没有困难到无法下手的地步。我们相信Finch先生是最适合的人选。”  
Arthur选择了一个中性词来表达“情人”这个意思，之前，他在对Finch解释方案时，避免提及他知道他与Reese先生的关系（Arthur在梦境中看到了一切），他一向避免揭穿别人的隐私。  
“Finch要在梦中提醒那个监狱长他的真实身份是Reese吗？”Shaw问。  
“不，那会达到相反的效果，”Eames回答，“无论他会不会接受，他的情绪波动都将掀起梦境的垮塌。在循环梦里，那就是回到梦境的开头。它还可能引起当事人精神上无法修复的创伤。”  
“那Finch要做什么？”Fusco问。  
“对盗梦者来说，需要找出图腾。而对一个没有任何盗梦经验的人来说，他会在自己的梦中塑造一个箱子或者类似的东西，在里面放上他最重要的物品。”Eames说。  
“而这件物品含有巨大的信息素和精神力量，可以说是梦主封存的记忆。Finch需要找到它，摧毁它。”Arthur说。  
“在这种监狱里，Finch的身体挨不过十天。”Shaw说。  
Eames很快回答：“这倒无需担心，我坠入Limbo时Arthur也把我带回来过。我在Limbo中构建了一个完全不同的世界，但Arthur没有受到一点伤害。如果你进入你情人的梦里寻找他，只要方法得当，你就像是在那儿以一个崭新身份和忘掉自己的他重新恋爱。”  
Fusco露出了一副忧心忡忡的表情：“我以为他们只是搭档！”  
“我早就知道这一点，”Zoe插话，“John有时候会晚上找我去酒吧或宾馆，当他和他的另一半出现了理解上的问题时。如果不是他救过我，我不知道我有什么理由和他在酒店里一边赌博一边解决他的感情问题。虽然他说得非常含糊，但我知道那是Finch。我每次总是非常配合地装作不知道，我想我是他最贴心的朋友。”  
“我向来不想打破他们单独相处时那种微微色情的气息，除非快要迟到了。”Shaw说，“如果不是我对他们的狗感兴趣，我会让他们俩单独待在图书馆。我撞见过他们接吻，不止一次，在我遛狗回来的时候。我当然不介意职场爱情故事，但在工作场所收敛一点应该是必要原则。但如果他们打算把Bear完全交给我，我可以原谅他们在图书馆里上床。”  
“我也想要他们的那条狗。”Zoe说，“我是你的一个竞争者。”  
“你不会有机会。”Shaw很有自信。  
“知道我是什么时候知道他们是一对的吗？”Carter说，“John受伤的时候，Finch救他离开。我从楼上跑下来，第一次看见了Finch。他看着我，而我也看着他。他的眼睛里就像写着，请你放过我的爱人。而我就那么放过他了。”  
“爱的力量。”Eames笑着摸了摸他下巴的胡须。  
Zoe笑了笑：“我可能是最早知道他们是一对的人，我第一次看见电话那头的Harold，就知道他和John是情人或者马上就会成为情人。我每天都在和人接触，利用人的关系进行我的工作。在这种事情的判断上，我几乎不会犯任何错误。”  
“我是过了很久才知道。”Shaw说，“原来我以为他们只是相濡以沫，但后来我发现没那么简单，他们就是一对。是从那次Reese对我说，他在Harold的眼镜里装了跟踪器，我才发现不对劲。”  
“因为他是个控制狂？这不能说明他们是一对。”Fusco说，他似乎还在做垂死的挣扎。  
“Harold是个重度近视，他没有一刻会拿下他的眼镜。除非他睡着，把眼镜放在旁边，跟踪者才会有机会装上定位器。而答案只有一个，他们上床了。”Shaw看着Fusco，“他们是一对同性恋情侣，无论你准不准备承认这一点。你也能说我看到他们的那些接吻是一种友谊的表达。你应该看看Finch为Reese穿上西装时那种B级电影的色情感。”

 

08

Finch看到了一幅画面。  
不管他是怎么看到的，那幅画面就出现在他的眼前——梦境的巨兽舔着他自己的伤口，倒在红色大地上一条橙如红尖粉翅蝶翅膀的峡湾中。  
当Finch回过神来时，他发现Hobbes正看着他。  
这个梦境拥有者的眼睛里满是血丝。  
Finch看着他的瞳孔，接着是他的领带，一条无需Finch也打得好好的领带。  
Hobbes没有说话，他显得急躁，不安，像那只舔着伤口的巨兽。Finch很难猜测他的眼神中到底蕴含着什么。  
Hobbes转动了一下他的眼球，离开Finch。他看着Finch，面无表情地命令他回到他的牢笼中。  
好在他至少允许Finch在回到房间前先去浴室。  
一位狱警带领Finch离开金属隔间，去往中央区的浴室。  
Finch脱光衣服，站到水下，热水从他的头顶流到他的脚下。他冲洗掉之前因疼痛而流出的汗水，清理掉那些残留的精液和润滑液。他的身体因热水而变得温暖，直到可以对抗金属的冰冷。  
Finch把头发和身体擦干，换上新的衬衫，套上他的西装外套，回到监狱的隔间。  
他感到非常舒服，没有汗水的粘稠将他包围，他闻得到沐浴液的味道。Finch换下衣服，躺到床上。他还能够察觉Hobbes的嘴唇在他的脖子、耳垂、脸颊上留下的触感。他非常熟悉，因为他就是Reese，他保留了一些习惯，一些很难以进行描述的特点。  
“晚安，John。做个好梦。”Finch说，他不仅仅在与离他很远的Hobbes说晚安，他是在和这整个梦境说晚安。  
Finch闭上眼睛，梦境像薄毯子一样盖到他的身上，柔软而温暖。  
十几天前，从他开始向Hobbes描述他的曾经，当他开始讲述那些他从未对Reese说过的过往时，他感到梦境本身在安抚他的所有伤痛。它有一张巨大的嘴，它将他所经受过的痛苦都吞咽下去。  
在他的身体中，那些疼痛被软化了。像有人用嘴唇贴着他的额头。  
他的西装外套挂在床头，肩膀的布料上有Hobbes的眼泪。  
整个房间咸得像海洋，Finch闻到春日温暖的海风吹拂着脸颊的味道。  
他很快在那种味道里睡着了——被梦境拥抱，温暖并且安全。  
Reese就在不远处。

Finch醒来时，监狱平静如无风的水面。  
他坐在床头，翻着那本关于蝴蝶的图鉴。很快，他便在沉浸于翅膀的纹路和各式各样的学名中，并像猜测他的搭档会喜欢怎样口味的食物那样，揣测Hobbes对蝴蝶颜色和形状的喜好……  
午饭的时间悄然到来，Finch随着队伍来到巴比伦区。在那儿，他领到了一碟熏香肠、一份日式的牛肉饭，一碗日式的酱汤。  
享受完午餐后，Elias过来找他下棋。  
Finch冲Elias点点头，坐下来。  
“因为你重新设置了监测系统，已经一周没有任何暴动。所有的计划都被遏制在开头。”Elias说，他开始摆他那边的棋子。  
“这正是我想要的结果。”Finch说。  
Elias露出一个笑容：“你对这个监狱显示出一种不正常的保护欲。”  
“是对Hobbes监狱长。”Finch很直接地回答，如果Bear是Reese创造出来帮助他的映射，那么Elias同样也是，他给了他图鉴，而他理应与他分享动机，“也像我上次和你说的那样，为了整洁和秩序。”  
“你非常像Hobbes以前的搭档，他也做和你类似的事。”Elias说。  
“不，我认为我和Mr Finch有很大的差别。Mr Finch不干预Hobbes的行为，如果Hobbes要离开，那么他就不去过问。我更像是一个偏执狂，无论他准不准备接受我。我都会紧咬不放。”Finch说，他移动了第一枚棋子。  
Elias也下了他的第一步棋：“你和Hobbes聊过了Finch？勇气可嘉。我以为他不会和任何人谈起Finch。但我依旧看不出来你到底想从中得到什么。”  
“我想让他回到大陆。”Finch说，“我希望他信任我。”  
“你了解了不少细节，但那还不够。你还需要更多的东西，更多的时间。不过，Mr Wren，在我看来，Hobbes在Finch死后不会信任任何人。”  
“所以我需要更多的信息。而这就是我与你下棋的目的。”Finch用手托着腮，思考他的下一步棋，“为了得到很多的有用讯息。”  
“赢了这盘棋，Mr Wren。赢了我你就能获得更多的消息。”。

很显然Finch又一次赢了他和Elias之间的游戏，作为回报，他向Elias询问活死人墓的具体补给时间，以及Elias所知道的关于Hobbes、Finch的一些往事。  
这些细节不一定对他有直接的帮助，但它是拼图的一角，缺一不可。Finch准备去接触所有在这个梦中帮助过他的人，比如Bear和John。他们都是拼图的一角。Reese将他的一切投射成这个梦，从这些重要映射所提供的细节里，他能更加了解Hobbes，了解他的搭档Reese先生选择把他的哪一面展示出来。  
Finch在巴比伦区度过了一个愉快的下午。之后，他吃完晚餐，洗完澡，回到隔间里。  
这时，他应该提着工具箱，在Hobbes的陪伴下重新构建那些动力监测终端，但昨天他已经说完了他的故事，重构也已经结束。  
Finch坐在床头，继续翻那本蝴蝶图鉴。在进入活死人墓的这段时间里，他背下了那本书上几百种蝴蝶的名称。  
他感到蝴蝶中隐藏秘密，而他会揭开它。  
Finch听到门口传来声音，他抬起头，看见John正站在那儿。  
年轻的狱警打开了门，走进来。  
Finch站起来，迎接他。  
“晚上好，Mr Wren。Hobbes监狱长需要你去见他。”John说。  
Finch对他露出一个笑容，他拿起外套，穿上，随John走出去。  
“希望你感觉好点了。我听说昨天晚上发生了些意外。”John说，他走在Finch的身边，带领他去Hobbes指定的房间。  
“我现在感觉很好。”Finch回答。  
John搀扶他走过一个需要注意的台阶：“Hobbes先生的脾气很难揣测，当他显示出他的凶残，任何人都不能阻止他。如果你得到机会，就尽量远离他。”  
“我会掌握分寸，多谢你，John。”Finch看了看John。  
年轻狱警依旧非常真诚。在上一轮的梦境中，他就劝Finch远离Hobbes。关于这一点，他和Bear截然相反。  
“他可能曾经是个更好的人，但现在他已经是另一个。很多罪犯在监狱中死亡，尤其是那些因家庭暴力而被关进来的罪犯。狱警常常殴打他们，而Hobbes监狱长从不加以制止。他并不把那些罪犯当做人来看待。”  
“你知道曾经在他的身上发生过什么吗？”  
“我不知道。但我想任何自身的痛苦都不应该再施加于他人。那会是个无尽的循环。应该有人去终结这种报复，报复永远都不会让人解脱。”John说。  
“你在这儿感到解脱吗？”Finch问。  
“我无处可去，Mr Wren。在追查一起制毒的案件中，我被流弹击中，它烧毁了我的脸。那些毒贩没有杀死我，他们切下我的半只耳朵，把我扔在警局门口。等我恢复之后，我只能戴着面具生活。我不会在任何地方感到解脱，当我睡着了，我就会梦到火焰把我包围。但我依旧不希望把这种痛苦转加给其他人。”

他的声音听起来很平静，Finch从他的话里感到一丝寒冷。  
在上一次梦境中，Reese还没有这么残忍地对待曾经的自己，这一次的梦境中，John的处境发生了一些可怕的变化，他的经历变得更令人唏嘘。上一次的梦境中，他显示出某种希望，而这一次，他的希望是铁灰色的天，太阳自始至终躲在云层的背后。  
这是Reese的内疚还是自我惩罚？因为Finch的到来他更残忍地对待了曾经的自己？  
Finch不想试图猜测它。它如此存在了，而他得接受它。是梦主在讲述故事，入梦者不该提出异议，他应该从每个细节出发，击垮梦主。  
“希望你的梦能变得更好。海洋和天空会陪在你的左右。”Finch说。这儿没有什么神灵，所有的怪诞、残忍都是梦主的某个自我，所以他以一种婉转的方式祝福着John。你会没事的，John，Finch心想。  
当Hobbes从这儿走出去，他的这两个自我会合二为一，他们会合并为John Reese，回归成一个完整的真实的人，回归成那个既有着坚韧的意志力，却又在某些时候需要他的搭档紧握其双手的人。  
Finch把手放在John的手背上，拍了拍他的手。  
年轻的狱警停顿了一下，转过头，他声音轻柔：“感谢你的祝福，Mr Wren。我也希望如此。如果我有信仰的话，那么我的信仰就是未来会变得更好。”  
“我也这么想。”Finch说。  
John的经历是寒冷的，但他本身是温暖的。他的声音里有欧报春盛开的声音，Finch几乎能看到这个梦境在将所有的温暖和悲痛悉数注入他柔软、残缺的身体。  
“会见场所到了，Mr Wren，就是这间标本室。我在外面，不会离开。如果你有任何需要，你可以呼唤我。但别叫我的名字，Hobbes监狱长不希望任何狱警的名字被知道，你会因此受到他的猜疑。”  
Finch看着John脸上的黑色面具：“我会记牢你的所有建议。”  
他转身，推门进入标本室。

Hobbes坐在标本室的中间，他穿一件黑色的西装，丝质领带是浅灰色的，领带上夹一个小蜥蜴形状的领带夹。  
Hobbes抬起头看了一眼Finch，示意他在他对面坐下。Finch坐下，挺直他的脊背。  
Hobbes合上手里的那本书，抬起眼睛。他停顿了五秒钟，把手放到下巴那儿，看着Finch。  
Finch等待他开口。  
“动力系统和监视系统都在正常运作。”Hobbes说。  
“它们在接下来的一段时间都会运行得很好。”Finch说，他在这方面比Reese在行，毋庸置疑。  
“你曾经的搭档，他叫什么名字？”Hobbes面无表情地问，“作为等价交换，我会协助你在罪犯中找出他。”  
Finch顿了一下，转了转眼睛，并没有立刻回答。  
Arthur说不要对梦主说出他自己的名字，但现在情况不同，他是介绍他的搭档。更何况他之前已经把Reese的名字说出来了，只是当时Hobbes没有注意。  
“John Reese。”Finch说，“他是个伪装的高手，他不会被轻易地找出来。”  
“如果我打听到这号人物，我会告诉你。”Hobbes说，他领带夹上的小蜥蜴在灯下闪着银灰色的光，“正如你急切地寻找你的搭档一样，我纵容你的行为是因为你像我曾经的搭档。如果你将它当做你的特权……”他停顿下来，把手放在书上。  
Finch看了看他手下的那本书，书上还夹着一枚小小的黄铜书签。他很快抬起头，又一次和Hobbes对上了视线。  
Hobbes看着Finch，他的停顿时间明显过于长了，他没有说出“禁闭室将是你的归宿”之类的话。Finch觉得那些故事起了作用，他与他这些天的相处也起了作用，或许还有他们的吻。Hobbes的眼睛能看出这个监狱里所有人的性格，而现在他发现他面前的这个男人既不嚣张也不肆意，他和他书里的那枚书签一样，一言不发，待在应该待的地方，为他提供必要的帮助。  
“我会记住你的话，”Finch回答他，“找到Mr Reese的确是我的一个目的，但在完全完善这个监狱的安全系统前我不会将这件事优先考虑。”他看着Hobbes，在心中料想着他接下来的话会掀起怎样的风浪，“我的首要任务是保证你不要受伤。”  
Hobbes微微皱了皱眉头，他用他灰绿色的眼睛盯着Finch，用崖壁一样的气势和态度压迫他、威胁他。他善于捕捉谎话，在他的观察下，无人可逃。  
Finch没有逃避他的目光，他看着他，一如既往地。  
Hobbes转了转他的眼球。  
他收网了，Finch想，而他没有发现任何谎言。  
Hobbes掸了掸他的领带，恢复了他擅长的面无表情。  
Finch凝视Hobbes，把他那些小动作收录进脑中。他是个比Hobbes更好的观察者。  
现在他发现Hobbes并不是想刁难他，他只是不知道怎么和他相处，他喜欢他，也喜欢他讲述的那些故事，但他很慌张。他是个盒子，在Finch死后就关上了。如今有一个和Finch相像的人，以追求者的态度出现在他的面前。他不知道要怎么应对他。  
“我可以读那本书吗？”Finch问。  
Hobbes站起来，微微扬起下巴，他摸了摸领带，俯视Finch一眼，点了一下头。  
Finch站起来，走过去，在Hobbes的座位上坐下。  
摊开在桌上的那本书是关于海洋的，Finch看到书签指出了一句话。  
“人只依赖犯罪活着。大地寸草不生，人就向海洋觅食，可是海洋又封冻，那就只有猎杀他的朋友海豹了。”  
这本书和这句话没有太独特的地方，它是老图书馆里那些书中的一本。有趣的是那枚书签，它是一枚雀鸟形状的黄铜书签，薄如书页，表面有些磨痕，像是用了很久。  
它插在书页上，雀鸟黄铜色的娇小尾部指示正读到的那句话。  
Finch，梦境的入侵者在心中想，很高兴在这儿见到你。

有非常短暂的一瞬，Finch以为它就是他需要摧毁的物件，但他很快意识到它并非他要找的——Hobbes不会将他最珍贵的东西随便放在一个外人的面前。  
与之前的一个梦境不同，在这个已经进行了二十余日却依旧完好无损的梦境中，如果没有十足的把握，Finch不准备再自作主张地摧毁Hobbes的任何一件私人物品。Reese把他的梦打造成冰冷理性远离大陆的金属体，他自己则成为这个金属体机器中流淌着的一种燃体，成一个规则和规律的控制系统。在由他与他的潜意识精心塑造的梦境中，每一件东西都拥有其含义，无论那些蝴蝶还是这只书签。  
Finch希望他能爱惜它们，它们属于Reese，由他亲手编写与塑造。  
Finch用手指抚摸黄铜雀鸟，它冰冷、脆弱，因过于轻薄，它很快被他的指尖温暖。Finch移开手，读完正翻开的那一页书页，读完了人类与海豹的故事。  
这本名叫《海》的书，在现实世界中被放在图书馆的书架上。某一次，它因一个号码而被Finch从书架上拿下。Finch敲击电脑时，Reese读过其中的几页，但他只坚持了一会儿，就将这本并不适合他的书扔回了桌上。  
Finch将书向后翻。与他猜测的相同，整本书只有几页的内容，剩下的都是那几页的重复。  
即使潜意识能记住很多不在意的细节，但没有人能在梦境中构造自己从未见过的东西。  
Finch翻回前面的页数，小心地摆正雀鸟的位置。他看了一眼黄铜雀鸟，站起来，走到Hobbes的身边。  
Hobbes正站在那儿看着墙上的蝴蝶标本。Finch站在他的身边，将目光投向它们。他想起Elias为他准备的那本蝴蝶图鉴。  
Reese在现实世界中一定读过那本蝴蝶图鉴，他读完了每一页，于是它才得以完整地出现在这个梦境中。而Finch记得老图书馆里并没有这本书，那儿只有类似的，却都不是这一本。  
所以它一定是Reese过去的一部分。  
而他已经拿到了它。  
“猫头鹰蝶。”Finch说，他指的是Hobbes与他共同面对的那只蝴蝶。  
“显而易见。”Hobbes回答他。  
“你童年居住的地方有很多蝴蝶？”Finch问，他注意了询问的技巧，添加了童年这个词，如果他不添加这个词，这段记忆的追溯就有可能牵扯到Finch，而Hobbes也就有可能会拒绝回答他的问题。  
“我八岁的生日时得到了几本蝴蝶的图鉴，之前我对蝴蝶没有什么兴趣。”Hobbes回答，“后来在小学里，我做过一个帝王蝶的迁徙课题。我亲眼见到的活着的蝴蝶并不多。”  
Finch扭过头，看着Hobbes。  
当他自己八岁时，他站在春初的空地上抬起头看那些雀鸟。而当Hobbes八岁时，他捧着那些书阅读关于蝴蝶的一切。这是Hobbes的过去，而Finch意识到它极有可能是Reese的过去。  
如今他拿到的那本图鉴可能就是Reese八岁生日礼物里的一本。而在他进入这个梦境的第一天，一个映射就将这份礼物交到了他的手上。  
比意识到这一点更令人感到高兴的是，Hobbes正在谈论他的过去。  
Reese从没有向Finch提起过他加入CIA之前的事，就像Finch从不谈及自己的过去一样。他们彼此信任，却又守口如瓶。但在这个可能会夺去Reese生命的循环梦境里，他们都和对方谈起那些尘封太多年的往事。  
之前的十四日里，整个梦境都听到了Finch倾诉他的过去。而如今Reese开始谈及他的过去。  
如果他们能够一起醒来，他们就会更为了解对方，了解那些彼此都藏匿着的过去，在心照不宣下守口如瓶。  
“我曾在纪录片里看过帝王蝶的迁徙，我记得它们覆盖满整片森林高树的样子。”Finch说，“如果你回到大陆，你可以去那儿看看，我想那不会让你失望。”  
“晚间的寒冷会让它们的翅膀结上白色的冰霜。”Hobbes回答，他并不准备理睬Finch后面的那一句。  
“如果你希望回答我的问题，”Finch把视线转向他面前的蝴蝶标本，“你最喜欢的蝴蝶是哪一种？”  
“Mr Wren，我无法、也不准备回答你的这个问题。”  
“请当做我没有询问过它，我为我的失礼而抱歉。”  
Hobbes不再回答。  
这一次，他停顿了很长时间。  
当他再次开口时，Finch的大脑已经被墙壁上三只蝴蝶标本的翅膀所充满。  
“Mr Wren，你是我见过的第一个因寻找他人而进入活死人墓的人。如果你找不到你的搭档，你准备在这儿度过一生？”  
“我倾向于不去思考这个问题。”  
“我查过你的档案，你没有任何犯罪记录，你进入活死人墓只是为了寻找搭档。”Hobbes转过身，用灰绿色的眼睛看着他，“为什么不换个搭档呢？”  
“当我还在大陆上时，有人问过我同样的问题。我回答他，有的人无法取代。”Finch露出了短暂的微笑。  
此刻，他突然又一次意识到这个孤独而繁盛的梦境里只有他和Reese两个人。梦境会帮助他取得胜利，会有些潜意识在那儿停留，帮助他找到那件物品。  
“我尊重你的决定。”Hobbes说。  
“向你致以我最深也最真诚的感谢，Mr Hobbes。”Finch说，“我也会尽我所能将活死人墓变得更为安全。”  
Hobbes向前走了一步，低下头吻他。  
虽然这一切显得突然、显得不那么符合规律，但它就像是本来就应该如此那样理所应当。  
那是个绵长也缓慢的、属于情人之间的吻，在这个长吻结束之后，Hobbes给了他一个短暂的拥抱。  
“有兴趣去甲板吗？”Hobbes问他。  
Finch看着Hobbes。他不觉得这是Hobbes的问话方式，这更像是Reese独有的询问方式。  
虽然他隐匿在深处，但他终将出现在他的面前。  
“我的荣幸，Mr Hobbes。”  
像邀请女伴的绅士那样，他吻了吻Hobbes的手背。  
它像黄铜雀鸟那样冰冷，却在他的手里很快变得温暖如毛毯。

Hobbes沿着一条灯光明亮并冰冷的走廊向前走，Ben走在他的身边。  
走廊中的摄像头和动作捕捉终端将他们的行动和影像收录至活死人墓的储存设备。  
储存系统存储它们，将它们保留。而在实际的层面上，它汇成一条河流，在某个人的脑海中的某个位置上停留。  
Ben这会儿正穿着一件合身的深枣红色西装，里面是黑色的背心和白衬衣，他的领口打着一条暗紫色的领带，夹着银色的领带夹。  
光照在他的头发上、鼻梁上、脸上，有些阴影投在他的面颊上。  
Ben是个瘸腿的男人，他的脚步声在空旷的走廊里显得与众不同。  
他稳定地行走着，加快步速，以保证自己可以跟上Hobbes的脚步。  
而Hobbes就在他那种与所有人都不同的脚步声中假装Finch还活着。  
蜂巢般的记忆里，想像是隔断也是枢纽。Hobbes想象如果他身边的这个人是Finch他会和他说什么，他试图找出一点儿记忆的碎片以构成现在应该会出现的句子。如果站在他身边的真的是Finch呢？他会和他说什么？和他说今天天气很好而我们应该在晚餐后散步？和他说如果你试图说服我去公园组装我的枪支那我只能说看起来人们并不愿意我那么做？和他说虽然现在是1月但亚热带的海洋不会令你感到寒冷？  
似乎有人对他说过：你得越过它，越过它好让生活继续下去，你得从Finch的死里站起来，去过一种新的生活。  
但如果你爱的人真的死了你会变成什么样呢？继承他正在做的事，把号码们关起来，假装他还活着？而这时候你就会发现没有那么容易站起来。  
你坐在地上，即使那儿都是水洼，你还是想坐在那儿，无法站起来。  
人们强调必须从损失和失去中站起来，但反复的摔跤和爬起让人肌肉疲劳。有一天你遇到一个人，你站起来，并且以为这次的爬起是最后一次，以后再也不会继续摔跤。但地心引力背叛了你，你又一次摔倒了。在这之后，是否还有理由鼓励你站起来？  
Hobbes走上台阶，Ben跟在他的身后。Hobbes想像他身后的脚步声来自Finch，来自他的老板、搭档、情人，而他们正在寒冷冬天的夜晚去甲板散步。  
沿着楼梯往上走，打开三扇铁门，最终来到通往甲板的最后一道关卡。Hobbes从里面打开那扇通往甲板的门，他走出去，Ben紧紧地跟随着他。  
海风吹拂到Hobbes的脸上，他闻到了潮湿的深海气味。他沿着甲板向前走，走向船的边缘。  
Ben一言不发地跟在他的身后。  
Hobbes没有让Ben超过他，他听着他的脚步声，把他想像成Finch。  
他们走到船的最边缘。  
海风没有掀起一丝风浪，整片海洋像是一块巨大的黑色金属。天空是黑色的，海洋同样也是。船如同一个渺小的模型，被放在一块吸铁石上动弹不得。  
Ben身上有非常淡的药水味。  
而Finch最后留给他的气味却是血液。  
Hobbes转过头，借着甲板那一头的昏暗灯光凝视Ben的侧脸。  
他能够想像很多画面，让它们像蜂蜜一样填满蜂巢的小隔间。  
药水味钻进他的脑海，他开始想像一个画面，那个画面是他当时来得及将Finch送往医院，而Finch在经历一场手术之后活了下来。所以如今他就站在他的身边，在这个他修建出的监狱甲板上，在这片似乎没有边界的磁铁大海的中央。  
实际的情况却是，这个叫Ben Wren的罪犯站在他的身边，而Finch已经死去。他曾经的搭档就像这块甲板，成为他与这整个世界唯一的连接点。  
Hobbes向Ben身边跨了一步，他们肩并着肩站着，面对黑色的大海和同样黑色的天空。  
“如果我没有认错，那应该是天狼星？”Ben抬起头问。  
Hobbes随着Ben的视线抬起头。  
天空中没有月亮，星辰在黑色磁铁一样的天空中闪烁。隐约可见的、密布着尘埃的银河正贯穿整个天空。条带状的荧色光芒慢慢浮现起来，在夜空中缓缓游动。  
荧色的条带变幻着身躯和颜色，照亮了天空。起初它是微弱的萤火虫尾巴尖上的荧光，最终变幻为水银一般的色彩。它从一条化为一列，从一列变成一片，直到布满头顶上的整片天空。  
风从遥远的地方吹来，四周寂静无声。  
“我从未想象过会在低纬度见到极光。”Ben说，“但我不觉得这个世界的造物主的常识糟糕到不知道极光在哪儿出现。我更愿意相信这是他特有的、那种有时候过了头的浪漫。”  
Hobbes没有回答他，他并不相信造物主或者神灵。  
Ben的眼睛依旧看着那些低纬度的、不可思议的极光。  
“Mr Hobbes，你会常常来甲板？”Ben问。  
“不。”Hobbes说，极光在他的瞳孔中变幻，“我通常只待在船舱里。”  
“既然这些极光被制造出来，存在于这里，它就有被欣赏的权利。”Ben说，“即使它们消失不见，这儿的银河看上去也不同寻常。”  
Hobbes没有回答Ben，他想说如果你的搭档死了，你就会发现这些事情都变得没有意义。但他没有这么说。那个叫John Reese的罪犯，他要帮助Ben找到他，而不是在这儿构想他的死亡。他发现他会不由自主地把Ben想象成Finch，所以他不愿意用一些没有发生的事去刺激他、伤害他。他保有对Finch的温柔，即使他记得他的身体已经在他的手臂中凉透。  
“我想你是对的。”Hobbes说。  
如果对方是Finch，而他也是曾经的他，他就会这么回答。  
他和Ben一直站在甲板上，温暖的海风吹拂着他们的身体。  
Hobbes感觉那些风如羽毛一般安抚他的心脏。  
或许Finch变成了这个世界，他是这个世界的制造者。他总有老派又温柔的浪漫，所以有了这些不可思议的极光。  
而Finch制造的世界在安抚他滴血的创痛。  
“我的搭档在一次意外中死了，”Hobbes说，“我的错误导致了他的死亡，当时没有人在他的身边。”  
“或许那并不是你的错误，世界上有很多的巧合。即使你知道要发生什么，也无法阻止它的发生。”  
“那就是我的错误。我不能为它找借口。我的搭档在一次次地包容我，我因此有恃无恐。我的错误导致了他的死。”  
“Mr Hobbes，和你一样，我失去过最好的朋友。因为我的不作为，他在一场爆炸中失去了生命。我在他死后的大半年里一直去看心理医生。医生告诉我说，这是幸存者会有的心理——以为是自己的错导致了他人的死亡。我询问她，如果真的是我的错误导致了我的朋友的死呢？我无法向任何人说明真实的情况，所以那些心理治疗仅仅是我的自我安慰。通常你真的会因此自责一生，任何时候你都会想起是你的错误导致了对你重要的那个人的死亡，而任何告诫你放弃自责的言语本身都是一种伤害。”  
在Ben说话的时候，极光慢慢变化，它从荧光绿变成了荧光蓝，正如那只Ben赠予他的闪蝶身上的色彩。  
“我放弃说服我自己，放弃让别人说服我。我认识到他的死就是我的错误导致的，而我将背负它直到我生命的结束。但我不能让我的所有思维被它占据，我必须活下去。我开始向他曾经希望向前走的那条道路上走下去。而我试着不再每时每刻都想起他。”  
“你是对的。”Hobbes说，“而我对此无能为力。我制造了这艘船，用Finch留下的钱，我把疑犯们扔进来，保证他们永远消失。我用罪犯来赚钱，填补被我用掉的那部分属于Finch的钱。但Finch不会因此而活过来。我会在任何时候记起我的错误。我希望他还活着。”  
“每个人都会犯错，Mr Hobbes，而他们都需要第二次机会。”  
Hobbes看着与银河重叠起来的极光。  
“给我第二次机会的人已经死了。所以我失去了所有的机会，Mr Wren。”

 

09

Arthur觉得如果他们再这么讨论下去，等到Reese先生醒来的时候，他就可以拿把铲子在床边挖一个洞然后看着Reese先生因羞愧而不得不跳进去了。  
像只兔子，Arthur想。  
在某一个瞬间，他觉得自己几乎看见那只兔子的尾巴了。黑色的，坚毅的，特工一样的尾巴。  
每一个被Arthur的梦境事务所治愈的人，Arthur都会在心中勾勒出他们动物的形态。  
而Arthur先生的比喻通常是与众不同的。  
为了避免Reese醒来时出现过于尴尬的局面，Arthur朝他的搭档Eames使了个眼色。他的眼神意味着“我们应该换个话题，或者让它不至于这么尴尬”。  
曾经的伪装者很好地接受了他的讯息，他开始试着转换话题，将矛头指向他与Arthur而不是让话题停留在Finch和Reese身上。  
“那么，”Shaw问Eames，“梦境会持续多久。”  
“视情况而定，并且我认为你无须担心。现在梦境非常稳定，在稳定的情况下，入梦者可以帮助梦主把梦做完整，然后再回到现实。”Eames冲Shaw眨眨眼睛，露出一个笑容，“当我坠入Limbo时，Arthur知道怎么迅速地把我捞出来，但是他放弃了让我马上醒来的机会。他让我在Limbo里的梦变得非常完整和圆满。”  
“我听过那件事。”Shaw说，“和我说起这件事的那个人描述它时像吃了死苍蝇。”  
“别那么绝情，”Eames微微动动眉毛，“我在Limbo里以为自己是个叫Tom的拳击手。整个Limbo的调子都是灰蓝色的。Arthur入梦时我已经在那儿待了三年，我的图腾——那只筹码，被我的潜意识藏在一双写有‘战斗！’字样的彩色袜子里。Arthur在一周内发现了它，他没有直接把它交给我，他偷了它，然后成了我的经纪人。他安排我的比赛和训练，帮我拿了个冠军。最后他在庆功宴上把图腾交给了我。”  
“你会发现身处梦境的好处。”Arthur说，Eames干得非常不错，他现在彻底地把话题转到了他们自己的身上，“你能实现在现实中不能实现的梦想，并且不会受伤。”Arthur看向所有人，“我向你们保证，一旦出现问题，我会立刻处理，不让它扩大。而你们应该相信Finch先生，据我所知他是个事件解决者，而他的判断力和理性在梦境中是最强大的武器。”  
Eames微微皱起眉头，看着面前的电脑。  
“Arthur，”Eames打断Arthur的话，“这儿有个波动，我需要你的旧数据来对比。”  
Arthur把目光转向Eames那边，他看了看屏幕上的波动，立刻敲击键盘，将自己的电脑接入Eames的电脑。  
“看起来我们得走了。”Carter警探说，“留时间给你们处理这些事。”  
“感谢你的体贴。”Arthur抬起头，“希望我们的两位沉睡者明天可以与你们共度午餐。”  
Carter、Zoe、Fusco与他们道别。  
“你藏图腾的地方逊爆了。”Shaw在出门前回过头看Eames，“如果他们中的任何一个出什么事，我就把你挂上天桥。”  
“我恐怕你得在梦中才能实现这个梦想了，Shaw。”Eames耸耸肩。

Arthur开始对比数据，研究那个缓和但异常的新波动。  
曾经他们的盗梦生涯是为了盗取秘密、植入思想，用不上分析数据。但自从他成为一个梦境解决者，半个心理医生，他就开始这么做——将以往的数据都收集起来，并且进行分析。  
“影响者数据！”看到结论后Arthur脱口而出。  
Eames看着他的屏幕，露出笑容：“不错的消息。”  
“谢天谢地。”Arthur说。  
数据显示Fichh已经开始对梦主Reese的梦境产生影响，作为一个业余者，他的影响是轻微的，但他开始扭曲了一点儿梦主的梦。  
“你觉得他会做到更深的程度吗？”Eames问。  
“不，”Arrhur说，“他没有侵略性，他不会通过扭曲梦主的梦境来达到他的目的。影响者数据非常微弱，说明他对梦境的改变也很轻微。”  
“这个扭曲的数据看起来是无目的的，不触及梦境的根本。”Eames说，“他做的非常好，他们也许赶得上今天的晚餐。”  
“我会邀请Finch先生共度晚餐。”Arthur看着他的屏幕，“他是个适合成为盗梦者的人。这是一组漂亮且精致的影响者数据。”

 

10

Finch看见那些极光出现在夜空中的那个瞬间，不知道为什么突然有了一个念头，一个意识，也知道了一个事实。  
他意识到那些极光之前从未出现在这片夜空中，而如今它们会出现，是因为他就站在这儿看向这片天空。  
Reese为他创造了它们。  
这个被困住的梦主无法改变梦境的整体构造，无法跳出循环梦，但他的潜意识为Finch做了些改变，比如送来止疼药，比如创造这些极光。  
Finch露出笑容，接着抿着嘴凝视那些为他而生的极光。  
Hobbes对此一无所知，他不知道极光为什么会出现，他只是看着那儿，一言不发。  
Finch开始思考，如果他让极光变得更加肆意，更加符合Hobbes的审美，说不定Hobbes会多到甲板上来走走。  
这与解开梦境的谜团并把Reese唤醒没有太大的关联，他只是单纯地希望Hobbes能够生活得更加轻松。  
Finch希望这些微薄的、条状的极光能扩散到整片夜空，他希望它如赛普勒斯闪蝶的翅膀。

于是他对梦境这么说了。  
但他没有奢望梦境会听从他。

巨兽的耳朵灵敏得像Bear。  
而Finch的请求就像是让它去捡网球那样无法违抗。

Harold Finch，这个梦境闯入者，钥匙所掌握的名字的主人，活死人墓监控装置的设计者，向这个不属于他的梦境发出了一条指令。  
这段源代码被迅速编译。  
反馈来得非常快，在他发出指令后的两秒内，极光开始迅速扩散。  
荧色的条带迅速地、不容置疑地扩散至整片天空，它如巨型的天网，网住整片海洋。  
夜空如一只赛普勒斯闪蝶在煽动翅膀。  
“每个人都会犯错，Mr Hobbes，而他们都需要第二次机会。”Finch说，温暖的夜风吹到他的脸颊上。  
Hobbes站在他的身边，他看着与银河重叠起来的极光。  
“给我第二次机会的人已经死了。所以我失去了所有的机会，Mr Wren。”他回答他。  
天空醒了，海洋则倒映着醒来的天空。  
Finch把手搭在Hobbes放在栏杆上的手背上。  
“没有人能给你第二次机会，能给你第二次机会的只有你自己。Mr Hobbes。”  
Hobbes没有做任何回答，也没有移开Finch的手。  
过了一会儿，那些极光开始黯淡下去，慢慢地、慢慢地退出了夜空，回到它诞生的地方。夜空恢复了一开始的黑暗。  
甲板的灯光也随极光黯淡，栏杆变得模糊不清，黑暗包围整片海洋。  
沉默的寂寥是黑暗的附属物，它送来寒冷以及孤独。  
最终，温暖的风又一次吹起，将几层寒冷逐一吹散。  
黑暗和温暖让人忘记一切。  
他们在黑暗中接吻，直到木星与大三角组成的十字架移动到活死人墓的正上方。  
Finch看着黑色的天空，看着那些明暗不定的星星和条带状的银河。他可以对梦境做出影响但不能动其根基。管理员权限始终属于Reese。  
他们站在甲板上看着远方，直到明天和黎明到来。  
时间的流逝异常迅速，如同这个世界的光并不以原本的速度运行。  
天亮之前有三十秒的时间，Finch紧握住Hobbes的手。Finch是一个力量支撑点，他是Hobbes离开船舱来到甲板直面这个世界的唯一力量。  
Finch传递给Hobbes的力度是一块希望。它仿佛一小块柔软的钠，被投入了由水与血组成的心灵池沼。它是短暂的火光，一种无法编译的语言。它在水面上转圈，最后完全黯淡。

他们离开甲板是早上6点，之后Hobbes准许Finch可以不遵守监狱的作息，先补足昨天晚上缺的觉。  
Hobbes担心给予Finch特权会导致他被其他犯人们孤立，于是他没有让Finch回自己的房间，他给他准备了一间单人的小房间。那儿有几本书，几瓶止痛药和维生素，一块毛巾，有热水和温暖的床。  
Finch一直在那张柔软的床上睡到中午，他做了关于过去的梦，关于Reese还是个流浪汉而他在他隔壁的房间里喝早茶的事。  
他醒来后享受了美味而热气腾腾的午餐。用完午餐后，他和Elias下了一盘根本不会输的棋。

监狱没有暴动，一切平稳如初。  
Finch在极光出现后的第五天说服Hobbes在白天去甲板。  
五天内他亲吻过他两次。  
日间的天空蓝得像浅海，Finch发现远处有鸟儿飞来。它们不是海鸟，而是一些典型的燕雀科鸟类和与之相似的小鸟。  
一些Finch。  
一小簇七彩文鸟在空中乱七八糟地打了几个转，停到栏杆上。鲜艳的色彩打破了海洋与钢铁所带来金属感。  
这些小鸟根本不属于这儿——没有雀鸟在海洋上飞翔。它们和那些极光一样，是梦主的意识。  
半分钟后，那儿又飞来了一小群金翅雀，四种Reese臆造出来的、根本不存在的鲜艳雀鸟。  
Reese并不是鸟类爱好者。Finch看过Hobbes拿着的那本所谓的《美国东部鸟类》，书上的鸟类大部分不存在，它们的颜色太像蝴蝶——Reese凭借他对蝴蝶的记忆臆造了它们。  
于是Finch与Hobbes聊那些鸟，给Hobbes描述真正存在的燕雀科鸟类。  
第一天他提到蜡嘴雀，他描述它的羽毛、尖嘴、爪子和习性。  
第二天他就在甲板上看见了它。小小的蜡嘴雀飞过来，围着他绕了个圈，轻巧地停在栏杆上。虽然这只蜡嘴雀长得和现实中不太一样，但看得出来Reese已经尽量凭借Finch的描述去塑造它。  
接下来的一周中，Finch每天都与Hobbes描述一种新的雀鸟，而第二天他就能看见那种新雀鸟出现在天空中。  
很显然梦主在取悦梦境入侵者，他希望因为他的殷勤款待这个入侵者可以多逗留几天。  
入侵者当然会驻足。  
梦境在极力挽留入侵者，而Hobbes对此一无所知。他只是看着那些雀鸟，听Ben与他说更多雀鸟的故事。  
渐渐的，白天的甲板上有了越来越多的，与现实不那么一致也没那么大区别的雀鸟。  
它们在海洋的中央飞翔，停在栏杆和钢铁管道上。

 

11

二月初，Finch凭借三盘棋从Elias那儿弄来了一只蝴蝶形状的银色领带夹，一只帝王蝶的蛹。  
它们被装入柔软丝绸包裹的木盒子，分别在情人节之前的那个星期一和情人节当日由Finch交到Hobbes的手上。  
那只领带夹使用起来稍微有点儿复杂，Finch走过去，帮Hobbes把它夹在领带上。他非常顺手地理了理Hobbes的领口，帮他整理他的领带。  
而那只蛹，它被Hobbes挂在标本间的一段枯枝上，它将成为活死人墓船舱里第一只活着的蝴蝶。  
巧合的是，这只沉睡的帝王蝶之蛹是在循环梦境垮塌的那一刻羽化成蝶的。橙色的帝王蝶冲向海洋，梦境垮塌声传入Finch的耳朵。  
当时其实还有第二件东西也冲向海洋。它是一团火焰，是充盈整个梦境的精神之力。在它燃烧并消亡的短暂过程中，它所释放出的巨大力量果断而迅速地将循环梦境标记为“删除”。  
这个标记意味着装载循环梦境的地方被直接定义为“空白”。很快，新的数据开始写入，正常的梦境数据覆盖到循环梦所在的位置上，将那些循环往复的数据挤压殆尽。  
即使正常的梦境数据没有在一瞬间写完整个“空白”区域，循环梦的数据也因被标记为删除而永远无法找回与再生。  
梦主被解放时，四周传来蝴蝶煽动翅膀的声音。  
那只刚刚展翅的帝王蝶钻入大海。

那一刻是下午4点32分，太阳还没有落山。  
他们还可以和热心的Arthur先生以及不会被Shaw挂上大桥的Eames先生一起享用晚餐。

梦境中唯一意识到事情发生变化的是Elias。当然，他意识到的并非梦境构造发生了变化，也并非梦境比以往稳定，他意识到的是有人在监狱中把监狱长追到了手——用复杂而精致的领带夹，用帝王蝶蝴蝶的蛹，用老派得令人牙痛的浪漫。  
2月13日，情人节的前一天，Elias和Finch在午餐后下棋。Elias一边移动棋子一边说他知道Hobbes离不开Ben。说完这句话之后，他露出含义深刻的笑容，对Finch说，他早就料到了这一点。他半开玩笑地询问Finch是否愿意与他合作，利用Hobbes的这个弱点来对付他。  
Finch吃掉Elias的一颗重要的棋子，眨了两下眼睛。  
“我可不会那么做，Mr Elias，我比你想像得要更喜欢他。”

 

*****  
2月16日

“早上好。”  
Hobbes听到有人走进来并且和他打招呼，但他依旧把目光放在自己面前的书上。  
“早安。”他说。  
Bear把早餐放在他的面前，那儿是几片牛肉，两块黑麦面包，还有一瓶牛奶。  
“早餐时间。”Bear在Hobbes的面前坐下。  
星期二是早餐日，Hobbes和Bear会一起享用早餐。这是多年的规矩，没有任何事情能改变它。  
Hobbes把手里的书放下，摆到一边。他将Bear为他准备的盘子拿过来，还有那瓶牛奶。  
Bear将一个装甜甜圈的盘子摆在中间，摆在中间就代表任意的分享——Hobbes可以选择任何口味，只要在Bear消灭它们之前拿到它们就行。  
Bear此时没有戴面罩，他五官端正，是个很年轻的小伙子。奇怪的是Hobbes无论如何也记不住他的脸，他应该非常清楚他长什么样——Bear一直跟着他和Finch，但他总是回忆不起Bear长什么样。  
Hobbes喝了一口牛奶。  
这是个好的开头，用一瓶热热的牛奶开始新的一天。  
Bear咬了一口熏香肠。  
Hobbes拿起中间盘子里的一只甜甜圈。  
“不！”Bear突然举起叉子，像被踩到了尾巴那样尖叫道。  
Hobbes咬了一口甜甜圈，抬起头，冷静地看着Bear。  
“Bear？”他的语气有点儿责备，代表“请在早餐时保持安静”。  
“我舔过那只甜甜圈！”Bear焦急地说，“你没看出来它被放在一旁吗？”  
“下次把它放在你自己的盘子里。”Hobbes微微皱皱眉头。  
周二总是乱糟糟，Bear无意间会打破很多规则，而他无法苛责他。  
Hobbes舔舔嘴唇，把那只甜甜圈吃掉了。即使他有洁癖，但在Bear面前事情会不一样——他在他面前失去了一部分理性和规则。  
Bear耸耸肩，表示抱歉并且无能为力，他开始吃一只包着火腿、青椒的煎蛋。在把它消灭干净之后，他抬起头：“Mr Wren在早餐前接受了身体检查，他被抽了两管子血。”  
“结果呢？”Hobbes问。  
“没有什么大碍，医生会渐渐减少止痛药的服用剂量，让他进行一些康复性的练习。他一直不在意他的伤，这是事情的关键。但他会没事，只要有人看着他，让他在意他的身体。”  
“他不是Finch，”Hobbes说，Bear的问题在于他总是把Ben当作Finch那样对待，“但我不希望他受伤或者死亡。”  
“是的，先生。”Bear回答他，“我觉得我做得比你好，在这一点上。”  
Hobbes看了一眼Bear，略带指责意味。  
Bear做出一个把嘴缝起来的动作，接着愉快地继续早餐。  
他们分别吃完盘子里的所有东西，周二的共享早餐结束了。  
Bear站起来把盘子都收走，Hobbes去洗手池洗手，今天值班的狱警则开始擦桌子。很快，桌面就依Hobbes的要求，变得一尘不染。  
Hobbes重新坐下来，拿起刚刚读的那本书。  
雀鸟的书签停在他的书里，蝴蝶的领带夹停在他的领带上。  
关于这枚领带夹，Ben教了三次才教会Hobbes使用它。他在指导他时非常有耐心，细致又仔细。每次他帮他戴上这枚领带夹，他都会随手为他整理领带和领口，看起来像是他们马上就要去参加一个舞会而他是他的男伴那样。  
Hobbes其实和Bear一样，他也在把Ben当作Finch。他已经不太记得Finch是怎么陪在他身旁的了，但Ben以不可思议的温和强化了这种记忆，它们变得更为鲜艳和明晰。  
当然，Hobbes忘不了Finch，每天晚上睡觉前他都会和Finch说晚安，即使他之前和Ben刚刚上过床，每天早晨他打领带时都会想起Finch曾经陪他定做西装，即使他的领带夹来自Ben……  
唯一不同的是，原先他想起这些记忆总感到无尽的痛苦和悲伤向他袭来，但Ben出现之后，只要他想起Finch，他就会觉得很温暖，就像Finch就站在他的身边握住他的手。  
Hobbes之前几乎不踏上甲板，他总是选择让狱警们把补给拿来船舱。当他和Ben踏上甲板的第一天，他看到了久违的活死人墓外的世界。这个世界有点儿奇妙：低纬度的地方出现了大面积的极光，海洋上飞来雀鸟……不可思议的事每天都在发生，而Hobbes很快将这些不合常理的事一一欣然接受。

周二的时间总是过得很快，晚餐结束后，他邀Ben一起去甲板。  
太阳还没有落山，温暖的海风吹过他的脸颊。  
从一月中旬他们第一次接吻开始，到现在的二月中旬，他们做过三次。地点分别是，标本间、他为Ben准备的那个用来休息的房间、他的私人图书馆。除了第一次，它们都开始得非常寻常，就像他们之前总是这么做。  
高潮时他习惯性地呼唤Finch的名字，不过Ben看起来对此并不介意。  
所以Hobbes从来不知道Ben到底对他抱有怎样的情感，他看起来非常喜欢他，但他却从不会为他对Finch的念念不忘而吃醋或者表现出任何不满。他看起来欣然接受了自己是个代替品的事实，他从不询问关于Finch的任何问题。  
至于那个叫做John Reese的罪犯，Ben口中他所谓的搭档，也完全不是那么一回事。Ben虽然很诚恳地说他来活死人墓是为了找到他，但从他的做法看来，这位可怜的John Reese先生充其量不过是他十个邻居中的一个，或者每天为他遛狗的钟点工大学生。虽然他总说他是来找他，但看起来他根本没把救他当成一回事。听说了此事的Bear很认真地推断说，Reese先生一定是Ben的厨子，在饿的时候你会觉得你爱他爱得像世界，而在你吃饱的时候你就把他抛去了脑后。你会问，厨子？我请过厨子吗？  
因为种种的奇怪现象，Hobbes猜测Ben接近他可能另有目的，但至少到目前为止，Hobbes都没有发现他有什么不可告人的目的。Ben所做的只是继续完善活死人墓的安全系统，包括改造冲洗水阀的系统，加强禁闭室的安全等。他不止一次地说他希望Hobbes更少地使用禁闭室，但他表示他依旧会帮助他尽力完善它。  
而活死人墓依旧是活死人墓。一些下手狠的狱警还是会打死C区的罪犯，Hobbes因此损失了钱，并且不得不费力气处理这些意外。禁闭室还是有源源不断的人被扔进去——总有些罪犯在挑战监狱的权威。John在一次小型的暴动中受伤，他休息了两天才重新回到工作中。  
即使如此，Hobbes依旧觉得有事情因为Ben而变得好起来了。  
一只苍头燕雀绕着Ben飞了一圈，停在夕阳中的栏杆上。  
Ben把玉米放在离它不远的地上，苍头燕雀飞过来啄那些玉米粒。  
“Mr Wren。”Hobbes叫他。  
Ben抬起头看着Hobbes。  
“你准备告诉我你真正的目的了吗？”Hobbes问。  
“目的？”  
“你来到活死人墓的目的。”  
Ben抿了抿嘴，向Hobbes一瘸一拐地走来：“我回答过很多次这个问题。只要你不相信我，你就会一直问下去。所以，我回答任何理由都会导致同样的结果。”Ben看着Hobbes，他灰蓝色的眼睛在夕阳下投射出金色，“如果我回答你，我来到这里只是为了追求你呢？”  
说完这句，他露出带有胸有成竹和开玩笑双重意味的笑容（他很少开玩笑，但今天他看起来心情很好）。  
“我们之前并没有见过面，Mr Wren。”  
“是的。”Ben想了想，回答，“我听一个叫Arthur的筑梦师说过你，听完他的话我就下定决心来这儿了。”  
“你曾经说过你是来找你的搭档John Reese先生的。”  
“是的，这也是一个很大的原因。”  
“你如今的重点并不在Reese先生身上，我怀疑你的动机和目的。”  
“别担心，”Ben说，他看起来一点也不像开玩笑，“等我找到Reese先生，他也会觉得我们很般配的。”

Finch看着Hobbes，他在Hobbes的眼中看到一丝不确定、一丝疑惑，一点儿难以形容的关切。  
即使Hobbes依旧保持着一贯的面无表情，但他也和一开始不一样。  
Finch认为这是个好现象。最开始的Hobbes不会露出这种夹杂不确认和疑惑的表情，他那时是一块切割整齐的金属，有着收敛而光滑的情感，而如今温度剥夺了他的收敛。  
他成为一块有了温度的金属。  
正如之前他听到的那样：如果梦境属于你的情人，那么它就会不顾一切地向你证明一个人可以两次爱上同一个人。至于怎么实现这个过程，则是侵入者自己的事。侵入者可以选择把它变得轻松，把它变得温情，把它变得和以前一样，又或是把它变得不合常理，无论过程如何，梦主最终会妥协以及认命，他会走过来，把他最珍贵的东西双手奉上，任由入侵者随意摧毁。这个过程是浪漫也残忍的，他对侵入者真诚以待，但侵入者的目的却是摧毁他最珍贵的那件东西。  
Finch决定在摧毁Hobbes最珍贵的物品的同时，对Hobbes说声抱歉。  
实际上他后来也这么做了。  
Finch站在甲板上，与Hobbes一同等待太阳落山，等待夜晚到来。  
夜晚为天空和海洋披上黑蓝色的毛毯，Hobbes注视着远处的星空，他恢复了一贯的不可接近。  
他一言不发，不再理睬Finch，而Finch也陷入沉默。  
但他们却不约而同地看向夜空的同一个位置，这是一种无需言语的默契。而从前几天开始，他们就变得非常默契。  
现实世界中，他们成为搭档大约两个月之后，Reese中了枪，Finch救了他，在那之后，他们就变得很有默契。  
梦境重复了这一过程，同样的时间点，不同的相处方式。  
直到他们回到船舱并在走廊尽头接吻之前Hobbes都没有再开口。  
他们回避摄像头，在昏暗的角落里尽情接吻。Hobbes把Finch压在墙上，他亲吻他的喉结、下巴，他用鼻子抵住Finch的鼻子，亲吻他的上唇。  
他的吻尝起来感情丰富、柔软又深情，但他没有太多的表情。  
“因为你很像Finch。”Hobbes贴着Finch的耳朵，他的声音中有一种难以掩饰的忧伤，“我忘不了他。”  
Finch轻轻拍拍Hobbes：“那就记住他。”  
Hobbes接纳了这安静的安慰，他像受到了伤害的动物那样把头抵在Finch的肩膀上。  
他们继续接吻，直到Finch的上唇因一个意外几乎被咬破。  
空气里闻起来充满性意味，他们开始心照不宣地往走廊前面走。  
Finch以为他们又要去那个小房间。然而五分钟之后，他惊讶地发现他们前往的是Hobbes的私人房间。  
Hobbes的房间里东西并不多，一个床头柜，一个小书架，一张床，三者已经是全部内容。  
Finch走进去，Hobbes让他躺到他的床上。  
他的床普通而柔软，铺着白色的床单，有一个蓬蓬的白色枕头。  
Finch的背陷入床褥中，他觉得这张大床很舒服，像Reese公寓里的那张床那么舒服。  
Hobbes把他压在床上吻他。Finch感到柔软的触感将他包围。  
他们的亲吻和皮肤的交流比前几次更为舒缓，像下雪的冬天晚上，躺在离壁炉不远的沙发上，盖上的那床柔软又轻薄的羽绒被。  
Hobbes的床头放着一只Helicopis gnidus的标本，这只蝴蝶是房间里唯一的装饰品。  
这儿暖气严重不足，有纽约二月那样独特的寒冷。  
Finch把Hobbes的领带夹取下来，帮他解开领带，为他脱下衬衫。他们躲在床单中接吻，就像上一个冬天。  
Hobbes抚摸Finch的身体，闭着眼睛亲吻Finch的手指。  
Finch吻Hobbes的额头，期待亲吻能融化这个房间不寻常的低温。  
这一天他们的性是缓慢而温顺的。  
Hobbes进入Finch时，Finch的身体被压在柔软的床单里。他放松身体，高潮如海水流过他的血液。  
即使他们陷入身体的兴奋中，他们依旧没有放弃彼此亲吻。  
而在相继达到高潮之后，也没有人提出要去拿纸巾或者去清洗身体。  
Hobbes停留在Finch的身体里，Finch的精液在他的手指和腹部。

12

梦境里的风和云朵开始变得很安静，天空的边缘显露出一种深龙胆色的光芒。  
一向如镜子般一动不动的海洋这会儿被减缓了的风吹起了微弱的海浪。海浪轻柔地拍打着船身，沙沙的声音像一只贴近耳朵的海螺。  
Hobbes把胳膊放在Finch的胸前，从身后抱住他。他用嘴唇轻吻Finch脖子上的那个伤痕。  
“这是你疼痛的来源。”Hobbes说。  
这句并非问句，于是Finch闭上眼睛。  
现在就好像Reese躺在他的身边，仿佛他已经从循环的梦境中走了出来，他们一起用了晚餐，一起在饭后带Bear出门散步，最后他们回到公寓，在床上躺下。  
“你是怎么受的伤？”Hobbes问，他从Finch的胸前抽出一只手，抚摸他脖子后的旧伤口。他没有施加任何压力。如果是Reese，他会在抚摸的同时帮助Finch舒缓那些浅而习以为常的疼痛。  
Finch停顿了一下，他在回忆他有没有和Hobbes提过那场爆炸。  
“因为一场爆炸，Mr Hobbes。我的朋友在那当中死去。我离他有一段距离，我保留了我的生命，也有了这些伤痕。”Finch回答。他不想说“他因我而死”，他也不想说这些伤口曾经给他怎样的疼痛。他觉得今晚的对话不应该令人感到忧伤，他在做的是试图让梦境变得轻松，把Hobbes身上的担子卸下来。他遇到Reese时就是这么做的，他用一份工作卸下Reese的担子，而Reese的陪伴让他卸下担子。他们因此成为了无法取代的搭档，这就是为何他冒险进入梦境，这就是为何在这个监狱中他不会被任何人伤害。  
Hobbes用鼻尖贴着Finch的肩膀，Finch感到他的呼吸温暖了他的皮肤。  
寒冷的房间和被褥最终还是被温暖，温暖挤压入这个梦境中最寒冷的地方。  
“Harold找到我时，我正陷入了与现在类似的状况。你最爱的人死了，你不知道自己会变成什么样。现在我面对更为严重的状况。当你以为你完全站起来了，当你以为你遇到的人是能够和你一路并肩而行的人……但最后你还是会永远地失去他。”Hobbes的声音在Finch的耳边，他的鼻息在Finch的肩膀上，“你是个独特的人，Mr Wren，但你永远也无法代替Harold。”  
Finch不希望Hobbes心中的黑暗因此扩散，他握住Hobbes放在他胸前的那只手。  
“像Harold Finch先生这么聪明和优雅的男人，我认为这个世界上没有人能够替代他。”  
就在这时，他感到Hobbes的眼泪沾到他的肩膀上。  
泪水是温热的，像梦里湿了Finch脚踝的那条溪流。  
那是Finch在Reese的梦中做的第一个梦：他在溪流中跛着脚向前走，数据在他的身边流动。如今他意识到那些溪流是Reese的痛苦。它们是温热的，从他入梦一开始就呈现在他的面前。它们流淌在他的脚下，并未阐述其中包含的苦痛。它们仅仅是温暖他的脚踝。  
他听见Hobbes的声音在他的耳边。  
“Harold死后我试图站起来，为了那些号码我必须迅速振作，我是他的备用方案。但我无法在大陆上生活，我建造了这所监狱，把号码都关进来。我尝试了很多方法，你是我尝试的那些方法中的其中一种……我经历了漫长的努力，但我依旧无法从他的死中站起来。我希望他在我的身边，最后一次原谅我离开他……”  
Finch把嘴唇贴在Hobbes的手背：“在我看来你已经做得非常好了。”  
他转过去，搂住Hobbes。  
Hobbes弓起身体，把脑袋埋在他的胸口。  
Finch抚摸他的脊背，试图让他感觉轻松。  
“Mr Finch或许无需原谅你，他可能根本不会因你无从预见的事而责怪你。你应该原谅你自己，Mr Hobbes。”  
与之前Hobbes的崩溃不同，现在Finch能感到Hobbes的泪水滑落脸颊，但Hobbes没有发出一点儿声音。他的泪水就像那条安静的溪流。  
Finch吻他的头发，搂住他赤裸的背和肩膀。  
Hobbes就像受到了委屈却无法诉说的孩子一般在他的怀中流泪。  
“Harold……”  
他念出这个名字时咬着牙齿，因为哭泣他的肩膀在颤抖。  
Finch的胸口被Hobbes的泪水打湿，而他能给的安慰只是紧握他的手，搂住他的肩膀。  
他感到很抱歉，但他必须让自己冷静下来，他需要提问、推理，在Hobbes最脆弱的时候套出些什么。如果Hobbes再一次恢复到一贯的情绪中，他又会变得难以被撬开。  
Finch看到床头矮柜上的蝴蝶标本，黑色如蜘蛛的花纹让这只蝴蝶非常显眼。  
Helicopis gnidus。  
为什么是这只蝴蝶而不是别的？Finch在脑海中搜索他看过的、关于这种蝴蝶的一切。  
他需要在Elias给他的那本书里找答案，那本书由Reese创造，是一本梦境造物指南。他在脑海中搜索那本书上关于这种蝴蝶页面。  
他模模糊糊地想起书上的内容：在二名法刚创立的时候，Helicopis的属名后面跟着命名人的名字，它曾经被写作，Helicopis Fabricius。  
就像Arthur最开始说的那样，第二层梦境的海洋中都是他的名字，Harold Finch，它不是实体，它是声音，是讯息，是潜意识投射。  
而在理性已经长眠的循环梦中，也依旧有他的名字。  
它是雀鸟，是书签，是一只被梦主摆在床头的蝴蝶。他和它说晚安，就像它代表他逝去的爱人。  
晚安，Finch。  
Finch竭尽全力抑制住内心的颤抖，他想亲吻Hobbes的脸，告诉他一切的真相。但他没有这么做，他不希望这些不成熟的做法毁掉整个唤醒计划。他希望他能够快点儿摧毁那件重要的物品，让Reese醒来。他已经在他的床边待了七十多小时。很多医生告诉他，他会长眠不醒。Finch无法接受这一事实，无法接受Reese会这样离开他。所以他赌了一把，他找到了曾经的盗梦者，只身一人进入循环梦。  
Hobbes如今柔软得像羊羔。Finch感到他站在离他最近的地方，他就快要触及到那个真相了。他就快要知道如何带他回家。人们流浪太久，总是希望快点找到回家的路。  
“Mr Hobbes，”Finch问，“这只蝴蝶是你从大陆带来的最珍贵的东西吗？”  
他希望听到Hobbes肯定的回答，他在心中祈祷着。  
Hobbes沉默了很久。  
当他开口时，他的声音像裹了一层蜜糖，粘稠而不清晰。  
“我房间的正下方，有一个保险库，我把所有重要的东西都堆放在里面。”  
“那儿都有些什么？”Finch问，“那件你最珍贵的东西是什么？”  
Finch尽量平静呼吸，等待Hobbes的回答。  
Hobbes的声音像是从很远的地方传来。  
“我不知道里面有些什么，我从没有打开过它。它在那儿太久了，好像已经有九年的时间，我忘了打开它的密码。”  
Finch没有说话，他感到黑暗包围了他的身体。  
“我的记忆像蜂巢，与Finch有关的记忆都支离破碎。无论你希望从我这儿得到什么，我都感到抱歉，Mr Wren。我无法帮助你。”Hobbes回答。  
Finch无法责怪他，他抬起Hobbes的脸，亲吻他因泪水而咸涩的眼睛。  
“我会待在这儿直到你想起来。”Finch说。  
Hobbes回应Finch的亲吻。  
就在这一刻，Finch的眼前出现了数字。  
他惊慌地眨眨眼睛，但数字依旧在那儿纹丝不动。

12天23小时59分59秒

Hobbes突然感到疲惫感传入他的身体。像是有一根刺插入他的脊椎，他先是手脚发麻，紧接着丧失力气。但晚上有时的确会发生奇怪的事，在他的梦里，在这个屋子里。  
“我会待在这儿直到你想起来。”Ben说，接着他吻了他的眼睛。  
Hobbes弓起背，躺在床单里，额头抵着Ben的胸口。疲惫感包围他，他已经没有力气睁开眼睛。  
Ben搂住他的肩膀，握住他的手。  
Hobbes感到Ben的温度传到他的皮肤里，房间里没那么冷了，被褥里也没有。通常而言，他的房间是整个活死人墓中最寒冷的地方，温暖的空气不愿涉足这个房间。  
Ben在试图安慰他，他轻轻地抚摸他的脊背，握住他蜷缩的手指。Hobbes比Ben高大不少，但现在情况看上去恰巧相反。  
Hobbes的脸颊上有泪水所带来的紧绷感，他不愿意再次睁开眼睛。他现在缺少理性也缺少规则，他感觉他不是他自己，而是另外一个人。或许他本来就是另外一个人，在Finch死后他才变成这样。  
Ben在他的身边，吻他的头发。Hobbes轻轻捏了捏Ben的手，他感受着这个房间里难得一见的温暖。  
Ben想从他这儿得到什么？他从大陆上带来的某一样东西？  
Hobbes忘记了保险柜的密码，也忘记了他从大陆上带来了什么私人物品。太多年过去了，他的记忆不断地衰变。他唯一能够记住的是情感和情绪，至于细节他已经全无印象。  
“你能拿走任何一件东西，只要它们不曾属于Finch。”Hobbes说。  
他向Ben妥协了。Ben如热水一样融化他，他和Finch有一种共同点，所以在某种程度上Hobbes能够把他当做他。他允许Ben这么做，拿走他所有的东西，他把他当做Finch，他会允许Finch这么做。  
他一直在询问Ben为什么接近他，但Ben从未正面回答。现在Ben向他坦白了，Hobbes感到难过以及轻松。但他能够原谅Ben，他对他来说是Finch的象征。因为Ben的存在，他想起了很多关于Finch的事，他想起Finch找到他时他满脸的胡渣，他想起Finch亲吻他的手指，他想起他为Finch撑伞，他想起Finch看到他要离开时睁大的眼睛……  
Hobbes放松了身体，打开血液里的每个通道。之前被他封闭起来的情感流入全身的每个角落，他的泪水源于心脏不堪负荷的颤抖。他蜷缩在那儿用两只手捂着脸，泪水溢出他的眼眶，沾满他的手掌。他什么声音都没有发出，他担心声音会磨损掉此刻的温暖。他不介意Ben为了目的才接近他，他只希望这个夜晚能够更加漫长。现在这样就像Finch还活着。他能够感受到他安慰他，亲吻他的脸颊。  
Ben像个熟识已久的朋友一样在他的身边。  
“我没想过要欺骗你。Mr Hobbes。”Ben说，“这个世界上有很多不确定。我发现我一直无法理解人类的情感，所以我制造了一台机器，我期待它能够弄懂复杂的人类情感。但到最后我发现能够温暖你的只有你的同类。”  
他停顿了几秒，朝Hobbes那儿移动了一些：“很抱歉，我不能对你解释为什么我这么做。我擅长说谎，但并不擅长对你说谎，我只善于在你面前隐藏。我会试图打开你的保险库，拿出一件东西，我希望你相信我这么做出于某种善意的目的。我比你想象得更为在乎你，Mr Hobbes。”  
Ben把Hobbes的手拿下来，吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
吻中有海洋一般咸涩的味道，像海水打湿了嘴唇。  
Hobbes感到疲惫感传到了他身体的每个部分，他在Ben温暖的拥抱中睡着了。  
睡着前，他祈祷第二天的白天更慢一点到来。  
“晚安，Ben。”  
晚安，Harold。他在心中想。  
“晚安，Willard。”Ben回答。  
他叫了他的名字，而他因此感到温暖。  
Hobbes坠入厚重的梦乡。  
Ben亲吻他的额头、脸颊，他用手指抹去他的泪水。  
“做个好梦，John。”

白色的数字依旧在跳动，Finch尽量压制他的不安。  
Hobbes睡着了，他的情绪崩塌得像楼的倒塌。Finch感到非常抱歉。他归根结底是一个入侵者，他必须利用残忍来达到他的目的。  
Hobbes很安静，他呼吸平缓，睡得很沉。  
Finch在他身边闭上眼睛，他能感到数字在他的脑中跳动。  
还有13天，这个梦境即将崩塌。他已经把这儿变得足够安全，但暴乱还是会发生。无论他做怎样的努力，循环梦境终究会走到一个尽头，。而他必须在这13天之内打开保险库。  
循环梦境不能再继续下去了，每继续一次Reese都在梦境中陷得更深。他可能已经在这儿待了九年，他变得不记得细节，不知道自己是谁，他本能地把Finch装在记忆的最深处，就像那是维持生存必须的元素。  
Finch决心终结这个梦境，就在这13天之内。他不想在下一次的梦境中再显露出一次这样的残忍。  
房间里有温带海洋的气味，还有阳光照射在皮肤上蒸腾出的汗水的味道。  
Finch躺在Hobbes身边睡着了。  
自始至终他都紧握着他的手。

 

13

第二天一早，Finch从梦中醒来。  
Hobbes还在梦中，即使Finch离开他也没有任何反应。  
Finch洗了一把热水澡，之后回到他的隔间中。  
早餐时间来得很快，Finch到达巴比伦区，在领取早餐前走到了Elias的身边。  
“早上好。”他在Elias对面坐下。  
“早上好，Mr Wren。”Elias说，他正在吃一块三明治，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
“非常好。”Finch回答，Elias看起来知道他的行踪。  
“你看起来有事找我。不妨直说，Mr Wren。”  
“我想知道最近监狱里是否有人在策划暴动。我知道很多人如果要策划暴动，都要借助你的力量，或者得到你的准许。”  
“每天都平静得像海洋。”Elias说，“所以我才有足够的时间和你下棋。”  
“没有任何人预谋暴动吗？”  
“暴动要在有把握的情况下进行，没有人想进禁闭室。你把这儿打造得太安全了，所有的监测系统都运转得非常稳定，如果有人要策划暴动，我怀疑第一个知道的是你而不是我，Mr Wren。”  
“如果你有任何这方面的消息，请告知我，我表示由衷的感谢。”  
“我想我会的，Ben，我也喜欢事情干净和整洁。处理暴动有时候让人感到头痛，把棘手的事情交给你是一笔好买卖。我能够从中得到什么？”  
“得到整洁的秩序。我拔除那些试图逾越在你权力之上的罪犯，你能更好地控制活死人墓。”  
“我以为控制活死人墓的是你的情人Hobbes。”Elias露出笑容。  
“监狱长当然是活死人墓的控制者，但你知道我在讨论什么。”Finch站起来，“合作愉快，Mr Elias。”

Finch冲Elias点了点头，但并没有露出笑容。数字在他的脑海中跳动，他必须尽可能地加快速度，将活死人墓变得坚不可摧，让那些罪犯失去机会。  
Finch跟上队伍，领取早餐，接着在靠近摄像头的一个座位前把它吃完。接着，他将餐盘送到收集处，转身往巴比伦边缘区域走。  
Bear是今天这个时候的执勤狱警。  
“早上好，Mr Wren。有什么可以帮助你的吗？”Bear问。  
“我想对监测系统做一个小的调整，增加一个组件，我有一些话想对监测部分的工作人员说。”Finch提出他的所有要求，“我能够现在使用电脑吗？还是你需要得到Hobbes的许可。”  
“Hobbes监狱长还没有起床吃早饭，我不准备吵醒他，你可以使用电脑，并且去监测部门。我会陪同你一起，我们可以晚一点儿告诉他。”  
“多谢，Bear。感谢你的帮助。”  
“你是这所监狱系统的制造者，Mr Hobbes也不会拒绝你的这些合理要求。”  
“我们可以现在就去监测处吗？”  
“当然可以。我会让John来代替我。”  
Bear的位置由John顶上，Bear带领Finch往监测处走。  
Bear看了看自己的手表：“Hobbes监狱长不太睡懒觉。今天他大概有点累了。”  
“他应该得到更多的休息。”Finch说，“他有时候有点儿努力过头。”  
“我也这么觉得，”Bear说，“Finch先生死后他就变得有点儿不一样。”  
“Finch死了多久？”  
“八年？十年？”来自比利时的年轻狱警回忆道，他丝毫没有觉得有什么不对，他自己只有二十出头，却记得Finch已经死了十年，“我不记得了。活死人墓的时间很混乱，这儿的四季也很独特。”  
他们来到了监控室门口，Finch走进去。  
监控设备的负责人Tim站起来迎接他：“你好，Mr Wren。”  
“你好，Tim。”Finch说，他看着屏幕上的所有画面，“最近有什么不对劲的地方吗？”  
“一切都很正常，Mr Wren。”Tim说，他对他很尊重，他是个不怎么说话的技术人员，监测部分的主要负责人。  
“你能够给我三十天内所有监测视频吗？”  
“任何摄像头吗？那会是很大的数据。”  
“任何一个摄像头。”Finch回答，“我需要一台接入数据库的电脑，还有你的最高权限。”  
Tim看了一眼Bear，接着看着Finch，他显得有点儿犹豫：“最高权限通常需要监狱长的许可……”他凝视Finch，“你能够告诉我你的目的吗，先生。你是这套系统的开发者，我不应该质疑你的权威，但我希望能够知道你想要做什么。”  
Finch看着Tim，他是Reese的理智、平静、稳妥，Finch很容易就能够说服他。  
“我怀疑有人在策划暴动，我希望找出到底出了什么问题。”  
“三十天的所有视频记录是一个非常大的量，你需要我的技术人员为你提供帮助吗？”  
“我并不是为了观看它，Tim，三十天的视频是一个测试样本。”Finch看着面前的男人，“你听过这样一个观点吗，写一个软件，通常人们把它叫做人工智能，它可以根据众多的视频分析出哪儿不对，谁在策划暴动。”  
Tim停顿了一下：“我会为你提供它，Finch先生。你需要我们帮助你做些工作吗？”  
“多谢，Tim，但我想到了我需要做的事。我不可能在一天之内写出完整的人工智能，我会选取最重要的部分去搭建，尽量让它拥有初步的判断能力。”  
“我会为你准备计算机和数据，如果你需要任何帮助，请向我提出。”  
“我需要一间安静的房间。”Finch说，“以及一杯绿煎茶。”

Finch得到的食物是一份海鲜意面，一碗浓汤，一份熏香肠脆饼以及一只冰激凌泡芙。  
Bear一直坐在他身边，他戴着面具，却无任何压迫性。  
“关于那些系统，有一些事，我想告诉Mr Hobbes。”Finch说，数字依旧在跳动，现在剩余12天24分，“我希望能尽快告诉他。”  
“今天恐怕不行。”Bear说，“他一整天都不舒服，一直待在房间里，没有吃饭，他说他牙齿痛。”  
Reese不是因为牙痛而放弃吃午餐的人，Hobbes当然也就不是。  
“我想去看看他。”Finch说，“他看过医生了吗？”  
“他拒绝看医生。他就是那种认为牙痛怎么能看医生的典型。”  
Finch吃完那只泡芙，他看着坐在他对面的Bear：“我们应该为牙痛的人准备一些容易咀嚼的晚餐，并且向他说明即使牙痛也应该吃饭。”

Finch和Bear到达Hobbes的房间，Hobbes正坐在床边读一本书。  
“晚上好，”Finch说。  
“我们为你准备了夜宵。”Bear把肉酱芝士千层面、石榴干姜水和一小盒冰块放在台子上。  
Hobbes抬起头看着Bear和Finch，面无表情。  
“Mr Wren。”他说，显得冷静得近乎冷酷，“保险柜每输入一次错误密码，第二次输入就要再过24小时，你想要尽快找到它内部的秘密，你就需要迅速地采取行动，以及不可避免的等待。”他喝了一口饮料，抬起眼睛看了看Finch，“让Bear带你前往那里，他拥有权限。”  
“我可以陪同你去那儿，Mr Wren。”Bear说。  
“谢谢你的好意。”Finch回答。  
保险库是一个复杂的设定，Finch想，Reese在保护他的记忆不要被人夺去。所以，24小时只能够进行一次猜测，并且连梦主本人都不知道保险箱的密码。  
Finch的眼前，数字显示着12天19分35秒。这表明，他需要在19分钟内尝试第一个密码，那么他才能拥有13次尝试机会，如果他无法做到，那么他就会减少一次测试的机会。  
Finch打量着Hobbes，发现他左脸靠近脖子的地方有点儿肿——他的确是被牙痛所困扰着。  
Hobbes草草地吃掉了一点儿千层面，然后把叉子放下。  
“现在你们都应该走了。”他说，他显得有点儿神经质和不近人情，那大概是因为疼痛。  
Bear把盘子收走，留下那些冰块：“帮助你对付牙痛。”  
“但愿冰敷能够奏效。”Finch说，“如果明天它变得更严重，消炎的药物就很有必要。”  
他们分别和Hobbes道晚安，离开他的房间。

Finch和Bear沿着走廊往前走。  
一个牙痛的梦主，拒绝好好吃饭。一个只剩12天的梦境，仅仅能尝试13次密码。一个为活死人墓定制的Machine，已经释放进系统以寻找可疑之处。  
至少目前为止，一切都是平缓的。  
“我们可以现在就去保险库吗？”Finch问，“我有那么一点儿赶时间。”  
“当然。”Bear说，他很快把餐盘送到狱警和工作人员才会使用的一个回收处，“我们需要做专用的电梯下楼。”他领着Finch向前走。  
穿过走廊后，他们走进一个需要指纹的玻璃电梯。确认了指纹后，Bear让电梯下降一楼，进入只有部分高权限的狱警才可以进入的区域。  
“这一层楼有一半都是保险库。”Bear说，“我没见Mr Hobbes打开过这个保险库，也不知道里面有多少样东西。”  
他们走到一个银灰色的圆形大门前站定。  
大门是金属色的、足足有两米高，看起来像银行的保险库。门的中间是一个圆形的转盘，它从里到外一共16层，像个海螺。每一圈都标着数字和一些字母。  
机械式的保险库，Finch想。  
“Mr Hobbes说过，他不记得密码了。密码可能是16位也可能是1位。”Bear说，“最外圈代表第一个数字，最内圈则是最后一个。如果只要输入十位的密码，就要将最里面的6圈都拨到X旁边的空白位置上。”  
“一个机械式的密码盘是怎么进行计时的？”Finch问。  
“取决于最后一个拨盘，转动它之后，停下三秒，便代表计时的开始。”Bear说，“如果最里面的拨盘已经停在空白位置上，而你就是希望它在空白位置中，也要重新转动360°。在转动过程中，不能停下很久。停下三秒后，如果密码不对，便会开始计算24小时。”  
“令人佩服的设计。”Finch说。这是一个只属于梦境的设计。  
12天7分21秒，Finch眼前的数字跳动着，他必须给出第一组密码。  
Finch没有犹豫，他转动拨盘，输入Reese最初的社保号。  
他手指的温度被拨盘吸纳，拨盘在他的指尖发出喀拉喀拉的声音，他感到他在拨动这个拨盘的同时，整个梦境都停下来凝视他。  
四周很安静，海和天吸纳了所有的声响，只有他拨动拨盘的喀拉声。  
社保号只有9位，这意味着最后的7位都是空白，Finch将最后7个拨盘都调整到空白位置上。  
他在转动最后一个拨盘时很小心，Reese定下的规矩是最后一个拨盘的转动代表密码的完全输入，他不能进行停留，他必须不断地转动它。  
空白也是一个数字，无论它是不是代表空白，Finch想，但在这个梦里，它代表没有意义。  
Finch将最里面的拨盘转动到空白位置上，从拨盘上移开手。  
他的心中默数了三秒。  
咔哒，轻微的声音传了出来。接着，拨盘开始慢慢转动。  
它转得非常精细，像一个藏着秘密的小匣子内部，像一枚钟表，像Finch会准备的、一份精美的礼物。  
“拨盘转动说明是错误密码。”Bear说，“直到拨盘完全停下，才能够进行下一次尝试。它会转上整整二十四小时。”  
Finch凝视拨盘的转动。  
世界不再凝视Finch。海洋恢复了海浪，一切从安静里苏醒过来。  
“明天晚上我会陪你进行第二次尝试。”Bear说，“如果整个监狱里只有一个人能够打开它，那一定会是你，Mr Wren。”  
Finch露出一个笑容：“明天我会向监控部说明新系统的运作方式。而今天应该到了休息的时候了。”

 

14

Hobbes的牙痛是在那天早晨9点的时候开始的，起初在睡眠中他只是觉得有点儿乏力。  
他的喉咙和牙床都肿了，左边的两颗臼齿跳痛着，牵动太阳穴的神经。肩膀和背后传来酸痛感，像被别人狠狠揍了几拳。他不想吃任何东西，一整天都待在房间里，靠在床边读书。他从未感觉如此疲惫，他能清晰地感到他手上拿着的那本书的重量。  
下午的时候他小睡了一会儿，醒来后牙痛变得更加厉害，他用舌头舔了舔肿得更加厉害的牙床。疼痛感和压迫感传递到他的脑海中。接下来的时间里，他一直在读书，以分散注意力。Bear下午和晚上分别来过一次，他打发他出去，表示他不需要任何医生和食物。  
这一天是漫长的，他熬过零点，但疼痛还是没有缓解。晚上接近1点时，Bear和Ben来他的房间找他，他们带来了冰块、饮料和晚餐。他草草地吃了些东西，喝掉了一整杯干姜水。在他们走后，他用Bear留下的棉布包住冰块，用它贴着左脸。  
之后他洗了个澡，在寒冷中睡着了。

第二天，Hobbes在炙热中醒来，他吞咽时喉咙像是有铁砂流下去，热量蒸干了他身体大部分的水分。他疲惫不堪，闭上眼睛。  
Bear八点半时来了一次，他带来了冰块、水、以及早饭。Hobbes喝了点冰水，但它并没有带走热度，他也没有因此感觉好一点儿。随后到来的是Ben和Kaikev医生，后者量了他的体温，为他准备了几粒药片。他吃下去，喝了更多的水，感到呼吸灼烧着鼻腔。  
中午他稍微吃了点东西，一些水果、一点儿蔬菜、一块煮鸡肉。接着服用了第二次药，他的烧没有因为药而退下去。他听到Kaikev医生说他的体温在39度以上，必须快点降温。Bear为他准备了冰袋，在他的手臂上涂了酒精，但他的体温像遇到风的灼炭，依旧燃烧不止。  
傍晚时高烧总算退了一些，他因此更好地吃了些晚餐。但这相对而言比较舒服的时间没有太久。在夜间，他的体温再次上升。他呕吐了一次，呼吸是灼热的。胃酸灼烧了他的喉咙，他在床上翻着身，感到咽喉和太阳穴的疼痛变得越来越剧烈。  
下半夜情况稍微好了一点儿，Kaikev为他注射了一针退烧药剂，他很快变得舒服了一些并且平静下来。  
在疲惫和炙热中，他睡着了。  
梦境海啸般袭来，树木散发出被地火烧焦的味道。黑色的土地和草原吞噬着奔跑在上面的动物，深紫色的水洼里伸出巨大的手把所有经过它身边的动物都拉下去。他站在树木的脚下，草丛里伸出的冰凉骷髅爪子握住他的脚踝。  
Hobbes从梦里惊醒，他喘着气，高烧依旧在那儿没有离开。他看了看床头放着的时钟，此时仅仅是早晨6点——他并没有睡几个小时的安稳觉。  
他的身体变得更加难受，像是每一块都被车碾过。除了疲乏、高热、酸痛，疼痛也在他的身体内部扩散。他的四肢没有任何力气。  
热量在灼烧他，他像一支点燃的蜡烛。

Finch在2月19日凌晨1点左右实验了第二组密码，Reese的生日。他用的是八位数字的表达方式，但拨盘证实了他的又一次错误。  
试完密码之后，他赶回Hobbes的房间。  
Hobbes已经发了一天的烧，他高烧不退，Kaikev给他注射了退烧的药物，快到两点他才降低了体温，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。Finch、Bear、Kaikev医生一起离开了他的房间。  
“之前Hobbes没有这么严重地病过，”Bear说，“即使病了或者受伤了他也会很快恢复。”  
“和他的牙齿有关？”Finch问。  
“他的牙齿已经消肿了。”Kaikev说，“明天上午我会为他做血液的检测。”  
“希望他能快点好起来。”Finch说。  
Finch回到隔间里，他眼前的数字显示10天22小时45分钟。监狱里没有任何暴动，Machine没有给出任何号码，但时间倒计时却在不断跳动。他脱下衣服，在床上躺下。  
他的梦是一间茶室，靠墙的桌子上放着一个细脖瓶，里面插一枝深紫色的菖蒲。走廊外是绿色的枫树和苔藓，水池里零星飘着几片枫叶。透亮的绿色映在走廊深色的木地板上。  
Finch坐在长桌不远处的地板上，右侧是一个充满水的水泥容器，里面摆着一只小苔球。风铃声在梦境中响起，但没有看见门上挂任何东西。他的面前放着一个小碟子，里面是甜点和一片西瓜。他坐在茶室里，风铃声回荡在他的心中。  
Finch醒来时感到平静，他眼前的倒计时还剩10天14小时34秒。数字在跳动，梦境没有放弃垮塌，他却感到平静。Reese为他带来这种平静，这种即使梦境垮塌却依旧存在的平静。  
Finch很快吃完早饭，和Bear一同前往Hobbes的房间。Hobees已经醒了，看起来很疲劳，他依旧发着高热，医生又为他注射了一次药物。  
Finch坐在Hobbes的床边，须缘蚬蝶摆在床头的柜子上——他自己的名字是这个世界里贯穿始终的一件东西。Finch觉得他不了解人类，不了解情感，即使他在Reese的梦里，离他的搭档如此之近，他还是觉得他不够了解他。保险库的密码是多少？这个监狱的每个角落到底代表什么？John为什么会存在？  
Hobbes吃完东西后又呕吐了一次，这时候他的体温已经降下来了，维持在38℃左右。但他的情况并不好，他开始出现剧烈的胃痛，疼痛让他满身是汗地在床上发抖。Bear和另一位狱警协助医生把他抬到医疗室里，医生为他做了胃部和血液的检查。结论是他得了胃溃疡，身体的炎症依旧在加重。  
这之后Hobbes痛了一个小时才稍微安静下来，他的身体上都是汗水，而他已经没有任何力气了。他躺在病床上，一句话也没有说。Finch协助医生为他换上一件干净而宽松的衣服，一张干燥而平整的、没有汗水的床单。他有一阵子靠在Finch的手臂里，Finch把手放在他的背后轻轻抚摸他。  
Hobbes睡了大约两个小时，接着醒来。Kaikev医生让Bear为他准备了一些流质的食物，一些水果和蔬菜汁，少量的面食。他不再发高烧，而是维持着昏昏沉沉的低烧。为了防止他不定期的呕吐而导致的脱水，医生开始为他输液。  
他安静下来并再次睡着已经是傍晚5点的事。  
Finch和Kaikev一起吃了晚餐。  
“他是食物中毒？”Finch问，他开始感到着急。  
“没有从他的呕吐物中检测出食物中毒的痕迹。”Kaikev回答，“我甚至没有发现他发烧的原因。”  
Finch一口气喝完他的煎茶：“明天情况会好一点吗？”  
“我猜会。”Kaikev说，“他的烧已经基本退了，他现在需要的就是休息。”  
Finch回到自己的房间休息之前，一直坐在Hobbes的病床边。在某一个瞬间，他感觉这并不是梦境——现实世界中，他就是这样坐在Reese的旁边，而他的搭档没有意识，也无法说话。  
“晚安，John。”Finch说，他拍了拍Hobbes的手背。  
10天19分34秒。  
Finch来到保险库的门口，这一天他取得了权限，不用Bear陪同便能使用电梯。他提前十几分钟来到保险库门口，凝视转盘低声的转动。  
这一次，他使用的密码是他自己的社保号，他并不知道Reese知不知道他的号码，但他依旧尝试了。  
转盘照常转动起来，发出喀拉喀拉的轻微声——他又一次失败了。  
10天6分24秒。  
Finch在转盘前无声地站了一会儿，接着沿着走廊走向需要口令和指纹才能够开动的电梯。他搭乘电梯上楼，回到监狱的公共区域。之后，他走回他的隔间，在床上躺下。  
新的一天终于到来了。  
9天23小时59分57秒。  
他闭上眼睛。  
“晚安，John。”他想。  
Finch闭上眼睛，梦境为他盖上被褥。

2月20日比19日更加难熬，Hobbes的疼痛从胃部来到全身。  
刚从梦境中醒来时，他感到腹部的疼痛伴随着一点儿温热。他掀开被褥，掀起柔软的病服。他看到他的腹部有一个十厘米长的伤口，血从皮肤里缓缓地流出来。Hobbes没有力气去处理它，他枕着枕头，把病服再次盖上。他的左手依旧在打点滴，手背显出一种不健康的青紫色。他躺在床上一动不动，低烧让他没有力气。  
Kaikev到来时是早晨七点整，这时Hobbes的血已经打湿了被褥。Ben和Bear在七点十分左右赶来。Kaikev为Hobbes处理了腹部和手臂上的伤口，他为他缝了针。Hobbes感到疼痛是钝拙的，但Ben的到来让他感到很安心。  
“我想要那只蝴蝶放在这儿。”他对Ben说。Ben会满足他的这个要求，即使他对活死人墓有需求，但他会满足他的要求。  
Ben拿来了那只蝴蝶，他把它放在他的床边。Hobbes感到很安心。这只蝴蝶是Finch的象征。Finch有很多象征，这是其中的一个。  
他想起Finch时，有一种难以用言语形容的情绪在身体中扩散，他感到他自己是另外一个人——在Finch还活着的时候。他让这个念头流淌过去，疼痛过于厉害以至于他无法进行过度的思考。  
“那只帝王蝶需要更温暖的环境。”他对Ben说，不用几天它就将羽化成蝶了。  
“我把它安置在标本间里，那儿的温度足够。”Ben回答他。  
Hobbes看着已经包扎过的手臂伤口往外流出新的血，这些伤口毫无缘由：“我有什么问题？”他询问Kaikev。  
“下午我会对你进行完全的检查。”  
“弄清是怎么回事。”Hobbes说，他没有力气去责备别人，他已经很累了。  
他一直睡到下午才起床，Kaikev为他做了全面的检查。检查耗费了大约两个小时，让他疲惫不堪。晚餐的时候他稍微多吃了一点儿，依旧是一些流质食物。  
Ben一直陪在他身边。  
凌晨时，Hobbes想活动一下麻木的腿，Ben扶他起来走了一会儿。过了一会儿，他的手指就开始往下滴血。Kaikev脱掉他的病服，在他的背上发现了一个新的伤口，它大约7厘米长，深度不深，不需要缝合。现在他身体上的伤口已经有三处。  
Hobbes浑身都是疼痛，而他不知道为什么他会有这些该死的伤口，而这些该死的伤口什么时候才会停下生长。他愤怒地踢翻一个矮桌，接着因为冲力而倒在床边。  
他因疼痛、气愤、无能为力而坐在地上发抖。  
Bear扶他坐到床边，他烦躁并愤怒，但他对低烧、伤口、疼痛别无选择。  
Ben陪在他的身边。Ben能够带来仅有的那么一点儿让他感到安静的气息。当他握住他的手，他便感到情绪好多了，但对于疼痛，没有人能够缓解它。  
“你需要止痛药吗？”Ben问。  
“活死人墓没有止痛药。”Hobbes回答，时间越长，他对疼痛的抵御力就越脆弱。曾有人拿动物做过实验，长期的疼痛会破坏神经，最终会将一点儿轻微的刺激当做剧烈的痛感。现在他还可以撑得住，但他感到很快就会到达不能支撑的顶点。  
“你给过我止疼药，”Ben说。  
“我现在还不需要它。”Hobbes回答。  
Ben凝视着他，他的眼神中有一种意味深长，Hobbes不能判断那是什么，他闭上眼睛，他觉得太累了。  
“关于我的搭档，”Ben说，“我有一些事想和你……商量。”和以往一样，Ben的任何句子都是在思考后说出的，所以他的很多词语间都有一定的停顿，但今天这个停顿比平时更加明显。  
“关于Mr Reese？”Hobbes问，他记得这个名字。他感到剧烈的头痛，太阳穴旁边的血管膨胀并且跳动。  
“是的。”Ben说，“我为了救他陷入了活死人墓，我知道找到他的关键是什么，但我的行为会给他造成一定影响，那些罪犯会伤害他，把他逼入死亡，而我也不一定能成功。但如果我放弃这次尝试，那么我就需要重头再来一次。”  
“我可以帮你保护他。”Hobbes说，“我是活死人墓的拥有者。”  
“恐怕没有人能够帮助他。而我不知道哪种做法对他来说更好。”  
“如果你放弃这次机会，下次你能够成功吗？”Hobbes感到他的舌头上长了一个创口，疼痛很快就蔓延开。  
“目前这次尝试的前半部分都很成功，如果再进行一次，我担心会遇到和这次一样的状况，或者比这次更坏。我不希望他经受更多的痛苦，但两种做法可能都会导致这个后果。”  
“孤注一掷，Mr Wren。”Hobbes说，“如果任何状况你都会失败，那就孤注一掷。”Hobbes说。他的手指上不知何时多了一个小创口，一丝血迹从里面沁出来。  
Ben拿起他的手，吻了吻那个伤口。  
Hobbes睁开眼睛看了看他，Ben总是过于亲密，他和Finch不像的地方在于Finch与Hobbes之间总是保有一些距离，但Ben主动并且毫不吝啬他的情感，他希望从活死人墓中索取，但他也不介意给予。  
Hobbes的疼痛开始逐渐升腾，他有了第四道和第五道伤口，他蜷缩起来，发出痛苦的呻吟。这阵疼痛来得太剧烈，他开始呜咽、流汗、发抖、像孩子一样呜呜地哭泣。  
Ben紧握了一下他的手，他抬起头对Kaikev说：“他需要止痛药。”随后，他拍拍Hobbes，“我很想留下，但我得走了。”  
Hobbes睁开眼看看他，也看看时钟，现在快接近凌晨一点，他猜想Ben是为了保险库的密码而离开。  
他没有和Ben告别，因为疼痛控制了他，他觉得非常痛苦。  
Ben离开屋子时，他闭上眼睛，想起Finch的血。他记得那些血是怎么把他的胸膛弄湿的。如果他死了，他就能见到Finch，他不知道Finch会不会原谅他。他想念他失去的人，他希望他还在这儿。

Hobbes因无法忍耐的疼痛而发抖，Kaikev医生走过来给了他一些药。  
Hobbes把药片吞下去，它们贴在他的喉咙上，他喝了整整一杯水才勉强将所有药片吞咽。他变得难以吞咽东西，而这个状况会在后几天继续加剧。Hobbes感到恐惧，他不知道他得了什么病，没有人和他说，即使他发火或暴怒都没有用，他的浑身都陷入尖锐的疼痛中，疼痛的源头还包括他的内脏，他感到情况越来越坏。  
Kaikev为他包扎新出现的伤口，Hobbes躺在床上，看着天花板。包扎完毕没多久，药剂开始发挥作用。  
Hobbes晕晕沉沉，并且最终在破碎的记忆中睡着。  
他的梦是黑色的海洋，他飘在海的中央，被体积巨大的黑色海水包裹，四周没有任何一个生物。  
Hobbes从梦中醒来时，时钟指向三点十分。  
如今痛感减轻了不少，他的身体只剩疲劳。他睁开眼睛，发现Ben坐在离他不远的椅子上睡着了。他穿着早晨穿的那件西装，眼镜还架在鼻梁上。  
Hobbes侧躺在床上，看着Ben，他觉得这个场景很熟悉。他凝视Ben，因他的陪伴而安心。  
Ben看上去只是浅浅地睡着了，Hobbes意识到他这么睡并不舒服，他的脊椎有问题，他应该回他的房间好好睡一觉而不是躺在狭窄的椅子当中。  
Hobbes动了动身体，他手上输液管的晃动带动了上方的瓶子，晃动的瓶子敲到金属，发出清脆的声响。  
Ben缓缓睁开眼睛，他眯着眼睛看了看病床上的Hobbes。他对Hobbes露出一个笑容，随即小范围活动了一下僵硬的肩膀。  
“你应该回去睡觉。”Hobbes说。  
Ben扶了扶眼镜，看看墙上的时钟，又转过头来。  
“你要我扶你去洗手间吗？”Ben问。  
“不用。”Hobbes说，他躺在那儿，凝视Ben。  
“我很抱歉你最痛苦的时候我不在你身边。等我从楼下回来你就睡着了。”Ben说，“以后我还是会为这件事道歉，直到一切结束之前。”  
“你做好选择了吗？”Hobbes问，Ben说话总是意味深长，而他已经不试图理解它们全部。Ben有自己的故事和秘密，他试图从活死人墓中获取一些东西。Hobbes不介意他这么做，他可以让Ben拿走很多东西，Ben是讲究规则的人，而Hobbes喜欢规则。  
“选择什么？”Ben反问，他把椅子往前挪了一点儿，坐得离Hobbes的床更近了一些。  
“关于你之前说的，寻找你搭档的选择。”Hobbes说。这个深夜里，Kaikev医生和Bear都已经回房休息，陪在他身边的是Ben，一个活死人墓的罪犯。他带着目的来到这儿，但显然比任何人都要关心他。  
“我下定了决心。”Ben顿了顿，“我想得很清楚了，只有孤注一掷。虽然这不符合我的性格——我一贯喜欢做事情给自己留后路。但这次我没有任何备用计划，只能一条路走到尽头。”  
“Finch永远有一个B计划。”Hobbes说，“所以我也学会了这一点。”他凝视Ben的眼睛，停顿了至少五秒钟，“如果我死了，由你来管理这个活死人墓，这是我的备用方案。刚刚我梦到我死了，变成尸体，漂浮在海里，四周什么都没有。”  
“你应该停止做梦，梦会蒙蔽你的双眼，你只是睡着了，你还活着，你的手是温热的，当我握住你的手，我知道你能够感觉到我。”Ben说，他帮Hobbes把毯子往上拉了拉，“没有备用方案，你会是这儿唯一的主人。”他凝视Hobbes的双眼，“后几天你的情况可能会变得更糟糕，但这一切都会结束。”  
“认识你很高兴，Mr Wren。”Hobbes说，Ben填补了Finch留下的一个空白——虽然他无法修复所有，“无论这一切怎么结束我都很高兴你能够出现在这儿。我还应该感谢那位Mr Reese，如果不是为了找到他，你不会来到这儿。”  
“Mr Reese会接受你的感谢。”Ben说，“同时，认识你让我感到很高兴，你让我觉得我可以对很多事抱有希望。”Ben站起来，倒了一杯水给Hobbes，他扶Hobbes坐起来，把枕头垫在他的背后。  
Hobbes喝掉那杯水，靠在枕头上，看着Ben。  
他们又聊了一会儿天，Ben一直握着他的手。  
“我想睡了。”Hobbes最终说，“我感觉很累。”  
“睡一觉会让你感觉好很多。”Ben说，他帮Hobbes把枕头撤掉，扶他躺下来。  
Ben吻了吻Hobbes的额头。  
Hobbes闭上眼睛，他感觉到Ben的吻落在他的额头和他的眼睛上。  
“如果你再次遭遇不安的梦境，希望你能够快点儿醒来。如果你感到恐惧，我就在你的身边。晚安，Willard 。”  
“晚安。”Hobbes回答。  
他又一次坠入了无边的黑色梦境。

 

15

Finch感到不对劲是在第二次密码尝试之后，之前，他一直留心监狱系统的运作，但任何地方都毫无异常。  
唯一不对劲的是Hobbes的身体，他从牙痛变成高烧，从高烧变成持续的低烧，随后他开始出现各种莫名其妙的伤口……  
Finch在制造Machine时给自己留了后路，但24小时内，相关号码迟迟没有跳出。第二次尝试之后，Finch进入后台，检查每隔8小时跳出的不相关号码。  
所有的不相关号码都是Hobbes的名字。  
Finch开始了解，他在梦境里把监测系统造得太好了，所有的监狱暴动都被扼杀在摇篮中。但循环梦必须崩溃，所以崩溃的只能是梦主本身。  
Finch感到浓重的不安，Reese每天都在经历痛苦，而痛苦每个小时都在加深。照现在输入密码的情况来看，Hobbes死亡时，Finch必须离开他的身边去测试密码。  
在他最痛苦的时候，他依旧不能待在他的身边。  
与上个梦境如出一辙。  
当然，这说的是最坏的情况，Finch有可能在梦境垮塌的前几天就测试出密码。  
如今，Hobbes变得更像Reese，他会说Reese才会说的话，类似于“谢谢你给了我这份工作”。他开始恢复他的性格，但梦的垮塌如影随形。  
Finch在Hobbes的病床边度过了一个晚上，后半夜他几乎没有睡。他在思考保险库的密码到底是什么。  
并不是每个转盘都拥有完整的二十六个字母，这个密码显得过于诡异，过于不符合常理。  
Finch凝视沉睡中的Hobbes。  
这个瞬间，他突然想到：他不能询问梦主密码到底是什么。但他能够询问John。

第二天，Finch在早餐的巴比伦区见到了年轻的狱警，John。  
8天17小时56分29秒。  
数字依旧在跳动。  
“早安，John。”  
“早安，Mr Wren。”John说，“Hobbes监狱长的情况还好吗？”  
“Kaikev医生在为他治疗，他很疲惫。”  
“希望他能够快点好起来。”John说。  
“我也这么希望。”Finch说。  
这个狱警并不怎么喜欢Hobbes，但他是发自内心地说出“希望他能够快点好起来”这句话，而这在一定程度上就是Reese的性格——无法接近，躲在暗处伺机而动，但令人感觉温暖。  
这个梦境里处处是Reese的影子和思维的映射，甚至还有Reese的恐惧。现实中，他习惯把恐惧藏得非常好，但梦中这些气息无法被掩盖。Reese不会像梦境中的Hobbes一样因疼痛而哭泣，他对疼痛的忍耐度令人惊讶，但梦境告诉Finch每个人都会疼痛和恐惧，即使是Reese。  
John会知道那个密码吗？Finch想。  
“John，如果你要在保险箱存放一件珍贵的东西，你会为它设置什么密码？”  
“我没有珍贵的东西，Mr Wren，我没有值得珍藏的任何东西。”  
“我是说如果。”Finch说，“你会用什么做密码？”  
John想了想，回答：“我会用一个方便记忆的密码，比如我的生日或者名字。我忘掉了很多东西，如果用复杂的密码，我会忘记它是什么。”  
“感谢你的回答，John。”Finch说，John的预设是他没有珍贵的东西，所以他给出了两个最简单的密码。Finch不知道自己应不应该去尝试John Reese这个名字，这个密码太简单了，然而，这个密码的确符合Hobbes想不起来密码的事实。  
“如果是你你会用什么做密码？”John问。  
“一串随机产生的数字。”Finch说，他惯用的密码是UUID随机产生的一串字符，32个16进位数字。  
“你使用的密码没有意义吗？”  
“有意义就容易被破解。我是个注意隐私的人。”  
“希望我的回答对你能有帮助。”John说，“我要和其他的狱警换班了，祝你用餐愉快，Mr Wren。”  
“谢谢你，John。”

Finch吃完早餐，回到医疗室。  
Hobbes还在模模糊糊的梦境中，他的伤口又多了几处，其中包括眼睛边的淤青。  
“除了源源不断的伤口，他的身体机能也在一天天的衰退。”Kaikev皱着眉头，显得忧心忡忡，“我试了所有的抗生素都没有效果，如果这种情况再持续下去，他最多还能再活一个星期多一点儿。”  
“我知道，情况会一直坏下去。”Finch走到Hobbes的病床前，他抬起头，看着Kaikev医生，“停下那些让他疲劳的身体检查，你能让他尽量好受点吗？”  
“你是什么意思，你觉得他必死无疑？我想要找出病因，治好他。如果我知道是什么疾病或者毒药导致，我就能对症下药。”  
“我知道病因是什么，我们都无能为力。我希望你尽量让他好受些。我会结束这一切。”  
Kaikev以疑惑并不安的眼神看着Finch，他是Reese的懦弱。他是个不怎么反抗的男人，所以Finch可以这么和他说话。  
“我知道是什么导致Mr Hobbes变成这样的，我也知道无论我们做什么都无能为力。他的生命在一点点地被消耗，你一定也从这几天的数据中看出了这一点。我希望你能够让他尽量好受些，他痛得太厉害了，他必须要止痛药。”  
“止痛药只够他再吃五天。”Kaikev说，“活死人墓没有止痛药，这些止痛药是源于紧急物资预案，这个预案三个月只能使用一次。”  
Finch沉默着。  
8天16小时18分12秒，数字在他的眼前跳动。  
它是Hobbes生命的倒计时，无论用任何方法都不能阻止那个时刻到来。而止痛药只够五天，Finch必须立刻做出选择，是现在就减轻Hobbes的痛苦，还是让他再痛三天？  
或许他能在倒计时结束前猜出密码，但如果他不能？  
Hobbes的左眼旁全是淤血，他发出沉重的呼吸，听起来就像他的肺快要坏了。  
Finch突然记起，在上一个梦境中，Hobbes也有这样一道伤口。  
那是说Hobbes在重复上一个梦境的伤口？  
“立刻给他止痛药。”Finch说，“他的情况看上去不太好。”  
Hobbes昏迷了一个上午，Kaikev随时检查他是不是又出现了新的伤口。他的肺部也在这个上午出现了问题，呼吸对他来说变成了一件难事。Kaikev给了他一些药物缓解了呼吸问题，但Finch知道这是暂时的。上个梦境中，那些高温和殴打完全地伤害了他的肺，他一句话都说不出来，他全身是伤，手指被折断，变成了柔软的、血肉模糊的一团。  
Finch一刻也没有离开Hobbes身旁，他的中饭是简单的三明治。  
下午，Hobbes醒来了。此时，他只能睁开右眼，他的左眼已经完全肿了。  
这个下午，他依旧在疼痛中度过。Bear为他换下被汗湿的衣服，他因疼痛而发抖。  
Finch拿着一张白纸坐在Hobbes的身边，他在纸上写下可能的密码，最终，他决定去尝试“John Reese”这个密码。John给出的可能就是正确的答案。  
接近凌晨一点时，Finch提前来到保险库，密码的转盘还没有停下旋转的步伐，离静止还有2分钟。  
8天8分12秒。  
每天Finch都必须保证在密码转盘停下之前就来到这里，并且在它停下之后迅速填入密码。如果他慢悠悠，他就会失去一次尝试密码的机会，他不希望13次尝试变成12次。  
待转盘停止转动，Finch开始转动拨盘，输入John Reese的名字。因为紧张，他手心里都是汗水。他希望这个密码是正确的，他希望转盘停止转动，打开这扇门。  
Reese在惩罚他自己，Finch对此无能为力。  
三秒的短暂停歇是寂静而令人恐惧的。  
空白的三秒过后，转盘又一次转动起来。  
Finch凝视着转盘，第五次的尝试失败了。  
8天6分01秒。  
Finch开始思考，如果他自己真的死于那些源源不断产生的号码，Reese会像梦境中一样变成Hobbes吗？Finch不知道这个问题的答案什么，但他希望Reese能够从这些自责里站起来。  
然而，Reese的一生充满了太多的自责，他的自责是比Finch更为深重的背负。他结束过很多人的生命，他在遇到Finch之前躺在肮脏的废弃大楼里寻求死亡。他被他经历的一切打垮了，他感到他为之努力的一切都是背叛。  
Finch顺着走廊往回走，转盘的声音回响在走廊中。  
突然，他停下脚步。  
Hobbes昨天对他说：如果我死了，由你来管理这个活死人墓，这是我的备用方案。  
Finch又一次回忆了一遍这句话。  
他开始意识到这代表什么。  
这代表Hobbes对活死人墓放手了，他把因Finch的死而建立的监狱交给了第三个人。  
Finch的心脏在颤抖。  
如此看来，Reese在梦中体会了他的意思——你应该给自己第二次机会，而给你第二次机会的不是任何人，而是你自己。  
Finch快步向电梯那儿走去，他希望能够快点回到Hobbes的身边。

Finch走进医疗室时，Hobbes正看着朝里面的那面墙，Finch的到来让他转过头。  
“这是离海最近的其中一个房间。”Hobbes说。  
Finch走过去，看着那面墙。  
墙的外面，一头巨大的蓝鲸正游过船体，向浓雾弥漫的、更为温暖的地方游去。它身体接触到海水变成带有荧光的蓝色。长条的荧蓝色纽带在巨大生物的身后出现，一直延伸到天狼星的星光下方。  
Finch在Hobbes面前坐下，那只蝴蝶摆在床头。  
“你能把剃须刀递给我吗？”Hobbes问，他现在胡子拉碴，就像罗马一日的Reese。  
Finch站起来，从桌子上拿到自动剃须刀。  
剃须是个非常奇怪的意象，代表着他们的相遇以及再次相遇。  
Hobbes把胡子剃掉，将剃须刀放在桌子上。  
“我想起我是怎么遇到Finch的了，”Hobbes说，“我在地铁上和人斗殴，他派人来保释我，他知道我的名字。”他看着Finch，“我其实能够用Finch留下的东西做更多的事。而现在你能够用我留下的东西，做所有你想做的事，你并不一定要留在船上。这是个巨大的世界，去你想去的地方，和你的搭档。”   
Hobbes的指甲开始出血，Finch抹掉它。  
Finch没有回答，他时常感到纳闷，到底是Reese在拯救他的情绪和记忆，还是他在拯救Reese的。可能从一开始这种关系就是互相的。他们互相拯救和扶持。  
Finch轻轻拍拍Hobbes的手背，Hobbes反过来握住他的手。  
“有时候我在想如果Harold没有被杀，我会成为怎样的人。”Hobbes说。  
Finch顿了顿：“你会继续为你的老板工作。当你过生日，他就会放你一天假。”  
Finch曾以为Reese是另一个Dillinger，但事实证明他是一个更加优秀的雇员，于是他同时成为他的情人和搭档。  
是他向陷阱之下的Finch伸了一只手，把Finch拉起来。  
“Finch已经死了，我想我必须站起来，很显然打着点滴说这句话并不现实。刚刚的梦里，我梦到是这个世界把Finch藏了起来。我对它说，我哪儿也不去，除非你给条路，让我找到他。只有在梦里，Finch是活着，而我认识到这一点了。”Hobbes说，“我应该休息了，我很累。晚安，Ben，如果没有他，我会更加喜欢你。”  
“晚安，Mr Hobbes，希望你能在梦里找到他。”  
Finch站起来，弯下腰吻了吻Reese的嘴唇。  
蓝鲸游向海的深处。  
Finch闻到桉树的香味。

16

Hobbes不知道哪儿不对，但实际上什么事都不对劲，他有时候觉得自己在云端，有时候觉得自己在地狱。梦境来得很迅速也很深沉，难以分清哪儿是梦哪儿是现实。梦里他能见到Finch的背影，如果运气好的话，他能够走在他的身边。下雨时他为Finch打伞，雨停了之后，他们走到路边，Finch把手搭在他的手背上。“或许我们能一起回家”，他对Finch说，纽约的冬天冷得像冰柜——很久之前他搭乘飞机飞往罗马，Finch也像这样带他回家。那之后Finch会突然间消失不见，而他则跌落到现实中。每当现实挤压入梦境，疼痛便掌握支配权。  
从梦中醒来往往有一个非常漫长的过程，他会慢慢地意识到Finch已经不在这个世界。意识到这一点使那些压力要从他的身体中爆裂而出，把他撕成碎片。通常他在醒来时满脸泪水，每次醒来的瞬间他都在重新经历一次Finch的死亡。森林状的痛苦将他包裹在里面，他抓不住任何可以依靠的东西，他通常只能看见黑暗、死亡，无数次的再见。黑色的尘埃像乌鸦般立于十字架的顶端，他闭上眼睛时，眼睑上是毫无规则可循的纹路。好在每当他醒来时，Ben都会待在他的身边。  
但关于身体的疼痛从未消亡。如果止痛药的药效还在，他就会在绵长的疼痛中感到疲惫，像一只在沙漠里走了两个月的骆驼；又如果失效的止痛药将他放手交给疼痛，他会因痛苦而哭泣和颤抖，不自主地抽搐。  
他流血、长出更多的伤口，内脏一个接一个地衰竭。  
这几天他意识到他就快要迎来死亡。死亡似乎已经握住了他的手，试图把灵魂从他的身体中拽出来。最开始他感觉很迷茫，像是站在黑夜中又被人蒙上眼睛，堵住耳朵，拴住双手和双脚，他不知道为什么他突然就要死了，他很困惑他的一生是怎么走到尽头的。他试图回顾他的一生，但蜂巢般的记忆无数次打断他的思考，他甚至连Finch也记不清晰，他的过去是迷雾中的大海。他变得焦虑、不安，冷汗和血从他的身体中流出，同时流出的还有泪水，它们有的是温热的，有的是冰冷的。当止痛药的效用过去，剧烈的疼痛便涌来，这时他会希冀死亡的到来，他希望死亡快点把他带走，它是终止疼痛的唯一方式。  
他恳求更多的止痛药，而那些药本身在损伤他的内脏。  
Ben握住他的手，他满手冷汗，指尖往下流血。他听到胸腔发出的粗重呼吸。身体上的管子变得越来越多，于是他无法开口说话了。  
Ben把那只帝王蝶的蛹放在他的床头，还有不足四天它就要被孵化了。不知为何他觉得这只蝴蝶破茧而出的那一刻就是他呼吸停止的时候。如今他已经变得很平静。  
如果死亡代表一个新世界的到来，那么他就能够在那儿见到Finch以及所有他失去的人。疼痛是最后一次的挑战和惩罚，在他无法追溯的记忆中，他或许犯下了一些错误，而这就是他必须承受的结果。  
Ben说晚安，吻他的额头，握他的手，对他说“抱歉”和“对不起”。他安静而镇定，Hobbes能够放心地将这所监狱交给他，他会是个非常合适的拥有者。但他为什么抱歉呢？他无需为任何事情抱歉。  
Hobbes希望死亡能够为他带来Finch，即使只是个背影。  
但是，如果黑暗的死亡中没有Finch？那么他希望他能活下来，至少他还有Ben。

止痛药全部用完的那一天，他因痛苦而抽搐，无法发出一点儿声音，他的喉咙被插了管子——他早就不再进食，仅仅通过输液获得活下去的营养。他希望他们能够将他杀死，但他没有力气这么恳求，他能做的只是动动手指。他觉得太累了，而死亡在慢慢向他逼近——要拥有它不是那么轻而易举，痛苦和疼痛覆盖他的身体。  
在浅如刚漫过脚踝的溪水的梦境中，Finch坐在椅子上，面对厚厚的旧书。那是个昏暗的地方，阳光从仅有的一扇窗里射进来，照在老旧的书架和一条狗的身上。这是Finch的家还是他的家？至少Finch看上去显得很安心。Hobbes靠在Finch的肩膀上睡着了，那只狗舔他的手。Finch握他的手，叫了他最初的名字。  
不过Hobbes已经听不见了。  
Hobbes睁开眼睛醒来，感到疼痛将他束缚，他开始痉挛。Kaikev为他注射了镇定剂之类的东西，Ben不在那儿。这会儿是凌晨一点左右，Ben一定在保险库那儿试验密码。  
其实他可以在他死后再尝试那些密码。保险库和密码都不会跑掉，他能够拥有活死人墓的一切，然而这个小个子的三件套男人就是要不断地尝试密码，那里面的东西吸引着他。他看上去对金钱不感兴趣，他只想找到他的搭档，那里面有他的搭档Reese先生的档案。  
在某个瞬间，Hobbes希望他就是那个John Reese。

Finch发现唯一能形容现在状况的词语只有疲惫。他每天睁开眼睛，就会意识到Hobbes的病情在加重。他无法沉睡，每天只是靠在椅子上浅浅地睡去，因为一点儿动静就立刻醒来。  
Hobbes身体的伤痕和内脏的损害与上一个梦境结尾越来越相似。Finch无能为力，除了陪在他的身边。  
他和Hobbes一样疲惫，甚至比Hobbes更加疲惫。他深感抱歉，无能为力，疲惫不堪。  
止痛药用完的那一刻，时间显示2天7小时23分31秒。  
Hobbes像被咬断脖子的动物死前那样痉挛，他无法说话，无法挣扎，他的气管被割开，管子插入他的喉管。每一秒对他来说都是痛苦的延伸。  
Finch告诉自己冷静，即使他的手很多时候都在发抖。他没有见过Reese受这么重的伤，每天他都在浅眠中做噩梦，每秒他都感到抱歉。  
然而他必须走下去，因为他已经做出了选择，选择走到这个梦境的结尾，选择使用最多次数来测试密码。  
但他每一秒都在后悔。  
有时候人无法不做出选择。Finch做过很多选择，放弃拯救Nathan的机会，离开Grace……制造Machine同样是一个选择：他塑造了一个人工智能，开始他将它束缚，最后他选择给它自由。  
他没有办法相信每一个选择都正确，但这些大大小小的选择构成了他的一生。将之前的一切都埋葬之后，他选择Reese成为他的搭档，再之后，他选择完全相信这个人。  
亲手埋葬了Dillinger之后，他以为他会永远保留对人类的猜疑，但Reese最终改变了这一切。  
John Reese是一个前提条件，真正做出选择的人是Finch。他选择维护Reese的安全并且包容他。Reese是一个节点，一个他开始重新相信他人的节点。  
现在他选择来到梦中，即使知道这儿充满不可抗拒的困难，他选择等待这个梦境的崩溃。  
Hobbes睡着了，Finch坐在他身边的椅子上，把手放在Hobbes红肿的手背上。  
1天1小时03分23秒。  
梦境是这样的地方，一切都是虚构，但人脑却拥有巨大的潜能，疼痛、痛苦都是真实的。Hobbes醒来时通常满脸泪水，Finch能够理解他的感受，但他无法分担Reese的苦痛。  
十一次的密码尝试中，Finch尝试了他自己的名字，Reese的名字，他和Reese彼此的生日……他怀疑他是不是永远都不会知道这个密码。或许它们是随机的，或许Reese的大脑损坏得过于厉害，那儿根本没有什么所谓的密码。  
他唯一知道的是，梦境崩溃时他无法陪在Reese的身边，那时，他会去测试最后一组密码。和上一个梦境一样，他无法陪在他的身边。  
之前的时间里，他见证了太多人的死亡，现在，Hobbes即将死去。而如果他无法打开保险库，Reese就可能永远长眠下去。Reese不是Dillinger，他无法将他埋葬并且对自己说重新开始。就像Hobbes因Finch的死而建造了活死人墓，Reese对他的意义也并非只是一个单纯的搭档，他相当于他理解和接纳这个世界的节点，在Reese之前他几乎对人类失去了所有的信心。  
失去Reese对他来说将意味着什么呢？他将失去的不仅仅是情感，还将失去他认识和面对这个世界的唯一方式。站在他身边的这个人将永远留在这个梦境中，他还能够面对之后所有的一切吗？  
他相信他会走下去，但他将付出巨大的代价。  
Finch站起来，Hobbes还在梦境中。  
倒数第二次的密码尝试，他希望这是最后一次。

1天14分45秒。  
长走廊像是没有尽头，Finch听到自己的脚步声。  
每过一秒Hobbes都变得更加痛苦，每过一秒Finch都感到绝望将他挤压。  
他坐电梯下降，电梯里的灯明明暗暗。时间流淌过他的身边，世界寂静无声，浓雾中的大海一如既往。  
电梯门在清脆的“叮”声后打开，Finch愣了一会儿才走出电梯。  
他跛着腿，缓缓走到保险库门口。  
Finch等待转动的转盘停下，接着将那组经过计算的密码输入。  
转盘又一次无情地转动了起来。  
Finch看着它的转动，一瞬间失去了思考的能力。  
他不知道等待这场梦境的结尾是不是个正确的选择，然而他必须这么做，下一个梦境中，一切可能会变得更加困难。  
Reese到底用了什么密码？他是不是永远都不会知道这个问题的答案？Arthur说你永远无法了解另一个人，即使他是你最亲密的朋友。人类是孤独的，情感和思维无法捉摸，Machine推测的只是事件，它无法揣测人类的内心。每个人都是一台Machine，思维是一次又一次无法记录的运算。  
Finch向电梯走去，精疲力竭让他走得很慢。他坐上电梯，回到医疗室。  
Hobbes醒了，他的脸颊上布满眼泪。那是因为疼痛还是痛苦？Finch无法猜测。  
Finch为Hobbes抹去泪水，在他的身边坐下，把手轻轻放在他插满针头的手背上。  
“有时候我不知道我的选择正不正确，但我就像你爱你的梦境那么爱你。”  
Hobbes轻轻动了动手指，看着Finch。他几乎从不责备Finch，无论梦境还是现实。  
Finch凝视他。在抑制住泪水的同时，他吻了吻Hobbes充血的眼睛。  
“如果你刚刚做了个不错的梦，希望我也能够出现在你的梦中。”

Ben的嘴唇碰到Hobbes眼睛的触感，轻到几乎可以忽视。Hobbes很早之前便意识到，Ben和Finch一样，他给人的感觉是单薄而不是厚重的。如果Hobbes此时可以说话，他会回答Ben，在他刚刚的梦中出现的人是Finch，但他并不介意Ben出现在他的梦境中。  
止痛药前天便已经用完，昨天一整天他都过得很痛苦，呼吸困难和骨骼间的疼痛令他几乎放弃支撑。这会儿他感觉好了一点，好像在死之前这个世界给了他一点儿清爽的、可以思考的时间。他模模糊糊地想起Finch死后的那些时间，它好像有几年，又好像已经过了十几年、几十年……对于时间他没有发言权，他的记忆总是混沌。  
Finch死后他有很长时间不知道应该去做什么，他待在图书馆里，等待蛛网笼罩了那扇窗户。当那个让你变好的人不在了，你会变成怎样的人？这个问题的答案，遥远得像独自漂泊在海上时看见的远方浅色海岛。  
Hobbes意识到自己活不过这周周末。死亡仅仅是时间的问题，它可能在任何时间到来，轻而易举地把他带走。他感到伤感，这情绪和Finch死时的那种有点相似。他想起了更多的、Finch还活着时的画面，包括他们一起看电影、一起吃晚餐……他在那些画面中睡着了，梦是安全并舒适的。  
醒来后，Hobbes度过了还算能够忍受的上午。几次短暂的睡眠后，时间走到下午，疼痛又一次到来。它来得很快，并且比之前的每一次都要剧烈。他的肺部开始出现新的问题，新插入喉咙和胸腔的两根管子让他感觉自己变成了一台老旧的机器。当他呼吸时，肺部的杂音如同一辆坏了的车。喉管和肺部的血几乎要把他呛死，医生把针和管子插入他的肺。他挣扎了很久，直到那些管子成为他呼吸中一个环节，他觉得很累又很孤单。他开始不由自主地流眼泪，发不出声音。  
Hobbes希望死亡能快点把他带走，但他不希望对Ben说我想死。Ben会期待他活下去吗？他不知道Ben的想法。  
Ben不像Finch那样注重个人隐私，但他难以猜透，无法捉摸。好在有一点是肯定的，在Finch死后，Ben的确给了他温暖。Hobbes做错过很多事，这两个人宽恕他，给他第二次机会。很多时候他都希望他能够重新过一遍过去的生活，他会找出一个情绪平衡点，找到不让Finch死的方法。他的生活应该比现在更好。  
疼痛占据他的身体，负面情绪扩散如玻璃杯中的墨水。他因疼痛和痛苦呻吟并抽搐。整个下午他都在疼痛中度过，他期待死亡快点到来，把他带离这儿。  
然而死亡从没有一双仁慈的手。

骇人的疼痛到晚上才稍微缓解，Hobbes全身都是血和汗水，皮肤像是被人削掉了一层那样。他感到火焰在周身燃烧，高热又一次入侵了血液。他的肺部感染了，手术刀划开了他的胸膛。他在麻药的作用下睡了一会儿，做了一个梦。  
梦是虚无和混沌，除了黑暗之外别无一物，他看不见自己也看不见他人。梦中没有一丝光，没有温度也没有气味，而他知道这就是死亡之后的世界。  
醒来的那一刻Hobbes在发抖。死亡是黑暗和虚无，那里面什么都没有，没有Finch，没有任何一个其他人，那儿只有无尽的黑暗。  
Hobbes睁开眼睛，黑暗依旧在眼前，他只好又一次闭上眼。Ben握住他的手，安慰他。他轻轻地回握Ben的手。  
与梦境一致的黑暗之中，唯一的光明是Ben的体温。他的手是柔软而温热的，足够抚平他的恐惧和所有创痛。这温暖就像是累了一天，在临睡之前有人为他盖上被子，和他说晚安。  
Ben轻轻地抚摸他的手背，Hobbes担心他会过早地失去这种温暖。死亡已经很近，他希望Ben别放开手。如今除了Ben他一无所有。  
在我死的时候，我希望你能在我身边。Hobbes想。他的眼睛很痛，眼泪从里面溢出来，他无法控制如今的很多生理反应，他听到死亡与无垠的黑暗朝他靠近……

17

 

蛹已经膨胀，帝王蝶在孕育新生。  
21分34秒。  
Hobbes握着Finch的手，他睁着眼睛，脸朝向Finch的方向。  
Finch别无选择，他必须离开，去测试最后一次密码。每一个梦境，他都无法陪Hobbes到最后。  
“我感到非常抱歉。”Finch说，他缓缓站起来，走到Hobbes身边。  
Hobbes动了动头，没有转动眼球。  
Finch低下身，抱住Hobbes，用面颊贴了贴他的面颊。Hobbes的眼睛充血并浑浊，这让他想起他父亲以前的眼睛。他不敢直视它们，就像他没有勇气直视他的父亲。  
Finch感到恐惧，他曾无数次地感到恐惧，但最终他能够做的只有战胜它。他有一个拥有痛苦过去的搭档，他是他需要维护的人中的一个，他别无选择，他能够做的是尽量忘掉恐惧的影子和它本身，去做自己应该做的。他也会因为恐惧而迟疑、停顿、无所适从，然而他只能选择将它们跨越。  
Finch抹掉Hobbes的眼泪，咸涩的液体留在他的手指上。他吻了吻自己弯曲起来的手指，就像在吻Reese的嘴唇。  
与此同时，他虔诚地向梦境之匙祈祷，祈祷它能够帮助他。  
“我爱你，所以我得走了。”Finch说，他让John坐到Hobbes的身边，“John会在这儿陪你，我会尽快回到你的身边。”  
Hobbes轻轻动了动脑袋，看起来很绝望，他开始流眼泪。整个晚上他都在流眼泪，Kaikev医生说那是药物导致的副作用，他的眼睛遭到了很大的损害。  
实际上，Hobbes睡醒之后就完全失明了，他的世界如今只剩黑暗。  
Finch最后看了一眼Hobbes，转身离开。他没有回头，他担心如果他再多逗留一刻，他就会不舍得离开他的身边。  
Finch走过熟悉的走廊，通过电梯来到保险库所在的楼层。一路上他强迫自己忘记Hobbes的状况，把注意力放在密码上。  
如果是Finch自己设计了一个保险箱，来保管他最珍惜的东西，他会选择什么密码？  
换种想法来想，他自己会把最珍惜的东西放在那儿？他让Grace留在她曾经的公寓里，他为Reese买了一套公寓，他选择了一个没有人能找到的住所并在里面住下……  
Reese也会这么做吗？把最珍贵的东西藏在自己的家里？  
3分56秒。  
Finch走到保险柜之前，想象着Reese的公寓地址，他发现只要加上邮编，这组数字和字母的组合正好是16位。  
这就是密码吗？他想。一个非常简单，但难以猜到的密码？Reese的公寓地址？  
Finch不想承受又一次地失败——在梦境里待得太久会让他迷失自我，也会一次次地伤害Reese。  
他祈祷这组密码就是正确的那个。  
Finch突然想到，梦境由精神力量和潜意识控制，他和Reese的思维与梦境通过PASIV相连。虽然Reese是梦的构建者，但Finch的确改变了一些梦境中的具体项。如果他的个人意志可以强到扭曲Reese的梦境，扭曲这个密码呢？梦主是他的情人，是不是只要他提要求，他就会考虑？  
Finch决定这么做，向这个宏达而广阔的重复梦境提要求，向大海里的每一滴水提要求，向每一只蓝蝴蝶提要求。  
他在梦中依旧是三件套先生，他享有特权，他的要求会被听见。  
然而，只要有一只蓝蝴蝶听到并反馈了他的要求，梦境里就将掀起一场巨大而无法篡改的命令。  
“Mr Reese，无论这个密码对不对，都把它变成一个正确的密码。”Finch轻轻动了动嘴唇，他不确定梦主能不能听到他的话，“我爱你，John。现在我希望你能够帮帮我，我需要你的帮助。”  
他突然感到Reese就站在他的身边——前任特工穿着三件套的西装，露出胸有成竹的笑容，他握住Finch的手，他的手是温暖而柔软的。  
3分19秒。  
转盘停止转动，Finch转动拨盘，输入密码。

2分37秒。  
随着最后一个数字被填入，Finch听到一声轻微的金属声。  
转盘不再转动，它安静得停在那儿。  
是Reese改变了密码还是他猜对了？这并不重要，总之他有了打开保险库的选项。  
Finch还剩两分钟摧毁这件东西，他不知道自己会遇到什么，但无论什么他都会将它摧毁，他希望它别是什么活的东西，他担心他无法选择。  
Finch伸出手，触碰控制金属转盘。转盘轻得像Reese家的把手，Finch转动它，将它调整到打开的状态。  
厚重的金属大门轻得像由羽毛做成，Finch把它推开时，闻到了一点儿泥土的气息，他意识到这是Reese踢翻客厅里一盆植物所散发出的味道。  
门的内部是仓库，它有一个篮球场那么大，那么高。仓库有位于左边的两个窗户，透过窗户能看见大海的蓝色。Finch看过活死人墓的结构图，没有任何一间位于船腹的房间拥有窗户。而现在是深夜1点，不可能看到蓝色的大海。  
仓库安静、空旷，几乎空无一物。  
金属色的冰冷地面中间，放着一张小小的、薄薄的纸片。  
Finch向那张纸走过去。这就是Reese最珍惜的东西？它上面会写着什么？Reese以前的入伍通知书？Reese孩童时期的一张成绩单？  
Finch无法猜测，他不可能完全地了解Reese。  
脚步声回响在整个仓库中，寂静和孤独却包裹住Finch的耳朵。  
Finch最终走到那张纸的面前，他弯下腰，把纸片捡起来，翻过来。  
“哦……天哪。”Finch想。  
这张纸是一张通缉令，画着一个罪犯的画像。这个罪犯偷走了一个小女婴，没有人看到他的样子，于是警方画了一张画像来追捕他。当这张歪瓜裂枣的画像出现在NYPD的网站上时，Reese露出了一种耐人寻味的表情，Finch则不想承认这张画像画的就是他。与此同时，那个被偷走的小女婴正啃咬着Finch的一根紫色领带（恰好和Hobbes的那条领带相似）。Finch很清楚地记得，只有Reese抱着这个活泼的小女婴时，他才没有那么头痛，他对付不来尿不湿、哭闹，连绵不绝的口水和鼻涕。  
所以说他在Reese心中长得和这张画像一样？  
还是说Reese没有任何一张他正常的照片，除了他让Fusco警探偷拍的那些？  
他们的确连一张像样的合照都没有，但这是用通缉令画像做照片的理由吗？  
这幅糟糕透顶的画作，Finch决定毫不留情地毁了它。  
Finch希望有火。他举起右手，发现指尖燃起一缕火焰。他用手指点燃那张薄薄的纸张。  
他走到窗前，玻璃和船体墙壁都消失不见，他面对的是一片广阔的大海。此时应该是深夜，但景象却是清晨。  
他将纸张投向大海，燃烧的火焰如一只雀鸟般展开翅膀，朝天空中飞去。  
在这个瞬间，橙色的帝王蝶从破茧而出。  
这只代表Finch力量的蝴蝶第一次煽动了它橙色的翅膀。  
与蓝色的蝴蝶不同，它蕴含着是Finch的潜意识的力量。  
帝王蝶在船舱里煽动翅膀，梦境边缘形成了一个巨大而无法抵挡的漩涡。  
这个像木星大红斑状的漩涡开始稳固、安静又温柔地将循环梦境吞噬。

梦境垮塌声像一只巨兽在远处奔跑，这些声音传递进入Finch的耳朵，他站在消失的船腹面前，凝视那团火焰雀鸟的飞翔轨迹。它和帝王蝶一样都是橙色的，前者代表充盈整个梦境的精神之力，而后者代表Finch的潜意识。它们飞翔在梦境的空中，将由海水变成的无数只蓝色蝴蝶染成橙色。  
帝王蝶钻入大海，其他新生的帝王蝶紧随其后。  
船开始慢慢沉没，海水漫到Finch的脚。  
Finch并不惊慌，他知道海水和梦境都是温柔和柔软的，Reese的梦境就像个亲吻他手背的吻。  
他与梦境产生了一种心灵共鸣，并惊讶这种心灵共鸣竟然没有让他流下眼泪。它动憾他的心脏，这种精神融合中含有他的痛苦和Reese的痛苦，它们流淌在他的意识中，但那之中也有一种来自他自己和Reese的抚慰，它是十厘米外的温暖。  
它是信任和说服之力。  
吞噬循环梦境的过程实际上并非吞咽，而是喷发。火焰雀鸟所释放出的巨大力量将循环梦境标记为“删除”。这个标记意味着装载循环梦境的地方被直接定义为“空白”。新的数据从梦境边缘的漩涡中窜出，开始写入“空白”位置。正常的梦境数据覆盖到Finch所在的位置上，覆盖到活死人墓之上。循环往复的数据如蓝蝴蝶的蜕变般消失不见，无法追溯。  
活死人墓的船体消失成泡沫，Finch沉入海底。

Finch站在海底柔软的沙滩上，头上是穿过海水而投下的明亮日光，偌大的水母游过他的头顶。他看见不远处是一棵树，它巨大而透明，足足有二十米高，没有叶片，枝条繁盛，它发出一种深海中发光生物才会有的荧光。  
成群的帝王蝶缓缓飞来，煽动橙红和黑色相间的翅膀。它们停在巨树的枝干、主干表面，整个儿覆盖住巨树。  
它们的翅膀上很快凝结出银白色的冰霜，树之光从翅膀下透出来，将冰霜映出某种冰山的晶蓝色。  
Reese从小喜欢的一个场景，帝王蝶的越冬，Finch想。  
此时，梦主正站在树下，穿着那件来自罗马via palestro的西装。他看起来和平时没什么两样。他就是Finch熟悉的那个人。  
Finch慢慢走过去，海水轻柔地吻过他的指尖。  
整片海洋中响起了歌声，它轻得像水手在海上航行时、听到的人鱼歌声。  
“很高兴重新见到你，Mr Reese。”Finch在Reese旁边站定，他凝视Reese的眼睛“你做了个有点长的梦。”  
Reese夹着小蜥蜴领带夹，他看着Finch，露出一个稍纵即逝的笑容。  
“我总是不适合做先起床的那个人，Harold。”  
Finch转了转眼睛，Reese看起来在为赖床找借口。  
梦境的歌声变得更响。  
那是Brunnhilde，Finch听了出来。  
谢天谢地它并不是Reese唱的。

 

23

Finch醒来时，Arthur正坐在他身边。  
“下午好，Mr Finch。”曾经的盗梦者说。  
Finch看了一眼医院的钟，他只睡了一个小时，而梦境中已经有几个月的时间。  
“Mr Reese会在三分钟后醒来，他会先回到自己的第二层梦境和第一层梦境，之后慢慢醒来。”Arthur说。  
他不适合做先起床的那个人，Finch想。  
“漫长的梦境。”Finch看了看Arthur。  
“你比我想象得更适合这行。”  
“我听说过盗梦，有一些事件是你们做的。”  
“所以我已经不再是个盗梦者。梦境侵入可以是剑，也可以是盾。它是武器，和很多东西一样，取决于你怎么用它。”  
“希望盾永远比剑更多。我很有兴趣了解梦境进入的过程和一些原理。”Finch说，“像是我身处在一个计算机内部的世界。”  
“如果我和我的搭档邀请你和Mr Reese共度今天的晚餐？”  
Finch回头看了看Reese又再次回过头来，无奈地看着Arthur。  
“我非常乐意，Mr Arthur，但我担心今天不行……我们家的狗真的不能再不洗澡了。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文是我2014年写的了，充斥着不是很成熟的文笔和对所有角色都的爱。  
> Bear全世界最可爱。


	4. 番外一 Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全世界最可爱的小狗

Reese看见了那艘船是怎么覆灭的，它和梦境说了一个委婉而彻底的再见。钢铁消逝的颜色里夹杂着橙色和黑色的亮光，这代表Finch意识力量的颜色此时占了上风，让循环梦境变得软得像一块泡了水的肥皂，它很快就融化在广阔无垠的海里。  
Reese沉到水下，站在柔软又细腻的白沙滩上。一棵没有叶片的树从他身边拔地而起，如动物的利爪，它的树干和枝条发出荧光蓝的光芒。  
Reese独自一人立于海底，还没有来得及感到孤独，便看见Finch朝他走来。  
Finch穿着暗枣红色的西装，看起来和平时毫无区别。这时，Reese听见只有远航的水手们才能听见的、那种满月的星空下，位于岩石后头的美丽而神秘的生物的歌声。  
“很高兴重新见到你，Mr Reese。”Finch说。  
“我总是不适合做先起床的那个人，Harold。”Reese回答，他对他的搭档和情人露出笑容，他感到他现在想吻他。  
于是，这位梦境支配者让整个梦境世界的温柔去亲吻Finch的手背。

Finch离开梦境后，海水退去，白沙滩消失不见，世界成为一片没有边际的平原。  
岩石红的土地上插着一把巨大的水纹钢钥匙，它在散射光的作用下渐渐变成黄铜材质，泛出黄褐的金属色。  
金属光芒在广袤的天空中绸带般流淌。  
巨型钥匙是梦境的支撑物，是含有力量和秘密的梦境之匙，它的精神内核刚好认识Harold Finch，好比一些指定代码能够取出一些指定数据。除此之外，如果将它缩小数百倍，它就能够打开Reese的公寓门。  
钥匙的不远处，一列火车那么长、一座电视塔那么高的兽从谷地里站起来，在平原上缓缓行走，它四蹄所经过的地方，贫瘠的平原上长出深紫的鸢尾和洁白的银莲花。  
Reese站在生了花的平原中央，血红色的太阳在他的面前缓缓升起。  
整个世界在他的手心中，他控制一切。

Reese睁开眼睛，Finch正坐在他身边的沙发上。另一边的椅子上，坐着一个穿着黑色西服的男人（他后来知道他是盗梦者Arthur。在他还没有和Arthur一起享用晚餐之前，他就从Shaw那里听说了Arthur和她的一位老朋友那传遍了整个盗梦者圈子的韵事）。  
“欢迎回来，Mr Reese。”Finch说，他看着他，像是对一切了如指掌。  
“一个长梦。”Reese说，他还记得他是怎么在活死人墓里制定那些规则的，他还记得梦里的Finch——他那时叫他Ben，他当然也还记得Finch到底是怎样处心积虑地在梦中追求他的——那些甲板上的Finch小鸟，那只雀鸟的领带夹，那只帝王蝶的蛹，还有他按在Reese额头上的那个吻。  
Reese露出一个笑容。Finch抿抿嘴，看着他。  
他对Finch了若指掌，Finch对他也了若指掌，梦境将他们的精神拼合成一个整体，无法分割。而即使没有这漫长、残酷却又柔情的梦境，他们也互相信任。梦境所做的不过是强化链接，不过是把彼此的过去展现出来，相互读取。  
Reese的身体有点儿疲惫，因为长期没有吃正经食物，但现在这状况比他曾经中枪和受伤好上不少，他可以轻而易举地把那些针头从他的手臂中拔出来，可以轻而易举地下床回家，可以轻而易举地把他们的那条很久没有洗澡的狗按在澡盆里。  
实际上他当然也这么做了。

Bear在图书馆里摇着尾巴欢迎远远走来的Reese和Finch。铁门一被打开，它就像一只小鹿般冲出来，前爪趴住Reese的腿上，在Reese腿边发了疯一样的转圈。  
Reese在椅子上坐下，Bear跑过来，在他旁边跳来跳去，它舔Reese的手心，趴在他的腿上像兔子那样看着他。最后，它跳到沙发上，把头搭在Reese腿上，摇着尾巴任凭Reese揉它的耳朵。  
Finch认为他们应该停止亲昵，快点洗澡。在他的不懈催促下，Reese终于站起来打了一盆水搬到图书馆主厅。  
Bear听天由命地跳进去，它在被打湿的同时，毫不留情地把水抖到Finch和Reese的衬衫上。  
接下来是肥皂泡和又两轮的水，Finch和Reese袖子、胸口都湿透，领口沾着肥皂泡。  
千辛万苦结束了对Bear的清洗活动。Finch拿出吹风机，Bear像见了鬼一样窜到桌子底下拒绝出来。  
Reese把它拖出来，抱在手上。“小兔崽子”，他恶狠狠地威胁Bear，握住它的爪子，由Finch拿着吹风机为它把身上的毛都吹干。  
在Finch将Bear吹干的同时，Reese差不多也被吹风机吹干了。这两位Bear的主人带着他们的小狗回到Reese的公寓，先后进去洗热水澡。  
洗完澡之后，他们亲吻了对方的嘴唇。  
再之后，他们找了一家可以携带宠物进入的餐厅，在那儿享受了一顿悠闲而安静的晚餐。  
他们几乎不需要说话就感到很安心，他们面对的是这个世界上最了解自己的人。  
Reese偷偷喂了一根熏香肠给Bear。  
他梦里有个狱警叫Bear，他代替自我意识尚在沉睡的梦主保护Finch，它贴心得就像趴在Finch脚边、乖如新生小鹿的小猎犬。

番外一 Bear（完）


	5. 番外二 Sleepy Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童话睡美人AU。Finch唤醒Reese故事。

Fringillidae城堡的顶上每天都有雀鸟盘旋，无论冬夏。  
这个城堡的顶上挂着一面旗帜。枣红色的绸布上用金纺锤和太阳光芒那样的金丝线绣出一只雀鸟。  
之所以用雀鸟作旗帜，源于Fringillidae地区远离战乱、饥荒、干旱、洪水，所以它偌大的森林，是整片大陆上大部分雀鸟的家乡。  
没有人知道Fringillidae的主人是谁，没有人知道他到底住在那儿、长什么样、叫什么名字。他不在宫殿，不在林间的山头，不在长河边，不在任何一个开满了玫瑰与欧月的花园。  
见过城主的人寥寥无几，John Reese是唯一一个与城主保持联系的人。  
这个深色头发的男人原来并不属于Fringillidae，他在南方的战争中失去了恋人以及一切，最终只身一人来到宽容而温和的Fringillidae，安逸而没有战争的边缘城堡。  
Reese加入了Fringillidae的守卫队，并最终成为了守卫队的队长。  
被授予守卫队队长之名的那一天，他第一次见到了Fringillidae的主人，传说中的Ben Wren先生。

Reese走进房间，神秘的城主正坐在房屋中间一张柔软的枣红色椅子上，他面对着他，穿着黑色的西装，整洁得像城堡顶上那面永远不会起皱褶的旗帜。  
Reese看不清Wren的脸，他坐在黑暗里，整个人显得模模糊糊。  
他们进行了一个小小的仪式（约定俗成的），仪式的意义在于将事情固定下来，不再改变。  
Reese穿着守卫队总指挥才能拥有的那件黑色长袍，袍子拖到地上，这让他看起来高得像一棵冬天的树。他走向城主，长袍在地上发出沙沙声。  
Reese走到城主的面前，单膝跪下。他用手托起城主的手，低下头，用嘴唇轻轻地吻了吻他冰冰凉凉的手背。  
他不会向任何人诚服，但作为守卫队的一员，他了解城主是怎样的人，他愿意信任他。  
那个温柔得像松鼠尾巴一样的吻结束后，Reese抬起头。这会儿他看清城主了，这位Wren先生是个并不年轻的男人，他看上去没有任何威胁，像Fringillidae一样温和和安静。  
“我为你效力。”Reese说。  
城主把Reese的右手放在他的手心里，谨小慎微地拍拍他的手背，接着非常突兀地放开它，就像它是一块烫手的山芋。  
他希望快点完成仪式，他不喜欢别人碰他，Reese想。  
他注重隐私。  
“你的职责不是保护我，Mr Reese。你的职责是保护城中的每个人，是保护Fringillidae的每一座山，每一棵树，每一条河流。”  
“我会守护这儿的一切。当你遇到困难，我也会像保护Fringillidae的每个人，每一座山，每一棵树那样保护你。”Reese说。他很少信任人，但城主是个例外，他从来不征收重税，他以一种温柔又优雅的手法去管理这座城。  
“我能够照顾好我自己。所有我爱的人和我爱的东西都在Fringillidae，只要你保护好它，就是对我最大的帮助。”  
“是的，Mr Wren。”  
“Harold，”城主纠正他的称呼，“我的真名是Harold Finch。”  
Reese抬起头看着城主，他的瞳孔是接近灰的蓝色，他微微抿了抿薄嘴唇。  
他的名字便是那旗帜。

***  
Harold Finch的力量在天空中，也在土地下，在每一座山的身躯中，在每一棵树的枝干里，在每一条河流的水滴里。  
如果你以为这是说他有能力制造风暴还是地震，那可就大错特错。他的力量是感知，而并非破坏和建造。  
他能知道远方的事，知道每片叶子的呼吸，知道哪里的风里有春天的气息，也知道Reese是最合适做守卫队队长的人。  
Finch了解Reese的所有过去，了解他的恐惧和他的孤寂。Fringillidae的异邦人并不多，人们不愿意来到一个仅仅能满足生存需求的地区，所有来到这儿的异邦人都是无处可去。  
Reese来到Fringillidae的最开始，丧失了所有生活下去的斗志，他窝在废弃的屋子里，等待死亡的眷顾。Finch告诉整个城市接纳这位异邦来的John Reese先生。于是，每一片云朵，每一阵风，每一片叶子、每一滴水、每一块砖土……都把Reese视为Fringillidae的一份子。  
它们在他每一次的呼吸间安抚他曾经的伤痛。  
Reese最终加入了Fringillidae的守卫队，并成为守卫队队长。而Finch在仪式结束之后告诉Reese他的真名。  
真名是力量和牵绊，Finch不让任何人知道他的名字，他让Reese手握他的真名是对他的绝对信任。  
他的名字就是那片旗帜。  
是枣红色的绸布上用金纺锤和太阳光芒那样的金丝线绣出的雀鸟。

*****  
Reese穿着Fringillidae传统的守卫队制服，它是一件笔挺的、像燕尾服那样的黑色服装。今天是冬天最冷的中间，于是Reese又披上他的黑色长袍。接着，他跨上他的那匹叫做Bear的、强壮而勇敢的汉诺威马，向金纺锤谷地进发。  
白色的雪落在他的头发和肩膀上。  
Fringillidae的灾难并不多，守卫队很多时候仅仅是帮助那些爬上树下不来的猫或者喝醉落水的农民。今天是新年的第一天，Reese让其他的男人们都回家休息，一个人蹲守在守卫队总部的小木屋里。当金纺锤谷地有异动的消息传来时，他刚准备吃一只涂了浓浓草莓酱的甜甜圈。  
收到消息后，Reese放下手中的食物，披上长袍，骑上马，钻进风雪里。  
寒冷像刀子一样割在他的脸上。  
在雪完全打湿他的头发时，他从狭窄的谷地入口进入，来到了金纺锤谷地。  
金纺锤谷地在两座山的中间，它是Fringillidae的布匹出产地。人们栽种不需要太多阳光的金棉花、金色的麦子以及豆类。这儿住着Fringillidae区最好的织布匠人，他们把棉花撵成线，织成布，用它制成各种不同的服装、旗帜……  
冬日的金纺锤是安静的，人们通常在家享受秋季存储下来的肉干、果酱、蔬菜、奶制品。  
Reese下了马，让Bear留在一个避风的马棚，自己往河边走。  
还没走到河边，他就看到冻结的水形成无数把利剑，像张牙舞爪的野兽之爪。  
“结冰的水突然解冻，接着像有生命一样！变成了一个可怕的雕塑！”Reese回忆起居民们向他报告异常时所说的话。他其实不怎么相信魔法，他感觉那是很久之前就消失的东西，他情愿相信这是自然现象。  
Reese站在由冰组成的巨大利爪前，利爪的阴影覆盖他的身体。他试探性地伸出手，碰了碰离他最近的一个利刀一样的冰尖。  
他的指尖溢出鲜血。  
Reese倒在黑色的长袍里，雪落上他的嘴唇。

 

落在Reese嘴唇上的雪花告诉Finch，这位守卫队的队长，穿着他标志性的黑色长袍，像一棵被砍倒的冬天的树那样，倒在金纺锤的雪里。  
那些从上空灰黑色云里落下的雪，模糊黑袍的轮廓。  
Finch裹起他一点儿也不显眼的暗灰色长袍，匆忙赶出门。  
风灌进他的耳朵，他听见呼啸的风里有声音，那是Root给他的口信。  
“新年快乐，Harold。”  
这个女巫天生有点儿自来熟。  
“原本那魔法是送给你的，因为我之前有点儿无聊，所以一直把它放在那儿，现在它施加于你的守卫队队长，这可是他自找没趣。现在我要去追逐一个叫Shaw的猎人，她拿着斧头闯入了我的领地，我不打算管金纺锤的魔法了。交给你了。Harold，你知道怎么唤醒他。”  
留言随后便被风卷走了。  
暗红棕色头发的高个女巫根本不给人说“不”的时间和权利。  
Finch骑上他的马，向谷地进发。  
他的马走得不快，积雪漫到它的小腿中间。  
Finch伸出手，把乱糟糟的风理顺，像吹走灰尘一样，把雪都吹走了。  
他的白马在光秃秃的平地上平稳地飞奔起来。  
Finch听见John的呼吸声在他的耳旁，他的手背上有他的吻，那是契约上的个人签名。  
“让他暖和点。”  
Finch对天空中的云下了指令，这些暴雪的始作俑者渐渐给太阳让了路。冬日的金色阳光照进金纺锤，洒在金棉花被捆起来的枝条上。

Finch很快来到谷地，在金纺锤的河边下了马。他下马的动作很慢——他是个巫师但他受过严重的伤，这使得他总是小心翼翼，无论是行动还是作风。  
他看见Reese倒在巨型的冰利爪前，利爪的阴影指向他的心脏。  
Finch朝Reese走过去。  
四周安静得像初生的小猫。  
Reese是冰冷的，不用走近Finch就知道。这个时刻，金纺锤里唯一温暖的东西，是Reese曾经按在Finch手背上的那个吻。  
Finch走到Reese身边，在那儿跪下，他的灰色袍子落在Reese的黑色袍子上。

John。

Finch在心中念这个名字，他把“它”交给每一片叶子、每一粒雪花、每一滴水滴、每一朵金棉花、每一根雀鸟的羽毛……  
而真名即力量。  
Finch对Fringillidae的一切念出这个名字，他感到力量的脉动揪住他的心脏，就像是有人在吻他的脖子。  
他把手放在Reese手上，让顶上的阳光照在Reese身上。接着，他让金纺锤的土地内核里，那属于夏天的热量流淌到Reese身体下方。  
但Reese并没有醒。  
他应该已经醒了，Finch念了他的真名，平复了风暴，给了他温暖。  
但他依旧没有醒。  
Ms Groves干了什么？  
Finch微微皱了皱眉头，他看着他的守卫队队长。  
突然，他听见远处的风里有声音。  
那声音说：“记得典故。”  
这是Root的信息，那个红卷发女巫正骑着她的骏马追逐一个女猎人。  
“多读读童话。”  
这是风里的第二条留言。  
童话？Finch回忆起那些沉甸甸大书上的故事，比如Sleepy Beauty。  
哦，天哪。他在心中惊叹。  
这位Fringillidae的拥有者停顿了一会儿，把目光转到Reese的身上。  
Reese睡着了，他显得很安静——他一直都很安静，从不多加言语。  
Finch抿了抿嘴唇，他看了看天空，然后借一只雀鸟的眼睛看到了那面枣红色的绸布旗帜。  
接着，他慢慢俯下身，吻了吻Reese的嘴唇。

 

Shaw听见身后女巫的笑声时，忍不住回头看了看。  
那个红头发的怪家伙从马上跳下来，走近她。  
“如果你再追逐我，我就会扔出我手里的斧子。”Shaw说。  
“你可不会这么做，”Root歪着头，看着她，“对了，我的邻居刚刚吻了他忠诚的小狗。”  
Shaw看见面前的女巫笑了起来。  
这个怪家伙挥了挥手，森林的草丛里突然冒出大片盛开的红玫瑰。  
她们被花朵包围。

这时，如果你从天空中看Fringillidae，你会发现，属于红女巫Root的领土开满鲜花，它用代表爱情的玫瑰，将整个Fringillidae包围。

新年快乐，Shaw。

新年快乐，Harold

以及你忠诚的战士。


	6. 番外三 What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if 如果Finch错过了在第二层梦境中打开保险库的机会，第三层梦境里会发生什么。

3分19秒。  
离第二层梦境坍塌不到三分钟，红色的数字在Finch眼前跳动。Finch让自己冷静下来，他快速地转动拨盘，输入密码。  
十六位数字被逐一输入，Finch的手停在半空中，他焦急地等待结果。  
转盘中出现了一个轻微的金属咔哒声，一秒的停滞后，它又一次走了起来——Finch的最后一次密码尝试失败了。  
2分49秒。  
转盘的声音是轻微并无情的，像不断滴落在地上的水滴。  
“Mr Reese……”Finch默念着这个名字，僵硬在原地。梦境已经要开始坍塌，Hobbes即将遭遇死亡，整场梦境的时间只剩下两分半钟。他能够在这么短的时间内赶到Hobbes身边吗？他能够在他的这场死亡来临时陪在他身边吗？还是说每一次他遭受痛苦时，他总是不在他的身边？  
2分38秒。  
Finch转过身，向电梯跑去，他以他最快的速度向前跑，但伤腿限制了他的移动，他感觉走廊像蛇的腹部，没有尽头。在梦境中，他依旧无能为力。  
四周寂静无声，连船体的噪音都不复存在，像是死亡之前的最后一丝宁静。头顶日光灯的滋滋声也消失了，Finch的耳朵里，只有他自己的呼吸和脚步声。  
1分21秒。  
Finch终于跑到电梯前，他按下电梯的按键，铁门缓慢地关上。Finch因紧张而开始流汗，他盯着楼层显示屏，红色的数字不紧不慢地发生变化。  
理智上，Finch知道自己无论如何都无法赶到那儿，但情感上，他依旧期待这个梦境的坍塌能够慢一点、再慢一点，他期待他能够在Hobbes临死之前握住他的手，他希望他能够让他知道人并不总是孤独一人。  
“每个人都会孤独地死去。”Reese对他说过这句话，而Finch清晰地感受到，他的整个梦境都在阐述这个事实，那些曾经的痛苦经历在他的身体里扎了根，长成一颗树。他没有办法摆脱它们，他的梦也在向Finch阐述这一点。  
电梯摇晃得不符合常理，Finch扶住墙壁，防止自己在摇晃的电梯里摔倒。这是一场只在船体中发生的地震——梦境的坍塌开始初现端倪。  
51秒。  
电梯发出“叮——”的一声，停了下来，铁门缓缓打开。  
Finch向外跑去。  
与他预料的一样，梦境开始坍塌。整个走廊都在摇晃，灯泡忽明忽暗，走廊的尽头是黑色的，像一只巨兽的瞳孔。金属的走廊顶开始掉落，墙上的消防栓砸到地上，梦境的巨兽在吞噬一切。  
Finch向医疗室跑去。  
26秒。  
一块剥落的金属天花板掉下来，砸中Finch的腿。Finch跌倒在地，他的眼镜摔在地上。  
剧烈的疼痛感传来，Finch发现他的腿被一小块金属刺穿了。温热的血流出来，整个儿染湿他的裤子。Finch因疼痛发着抖，他用沾满灰尘的手摸到眼镜，将它戴在脸上。他看不清他的腿伤到什么地步，那儿只有一片血肉模糊。  
Finch没有理睬它，他冒着冷汗，移开金属，挣扎着站起来。  
25秒。  
这时，Finch突然发现眼前的数字不再正常流动，时间被放慢了。一秒中包含了更多的秒数。整个时间被拉长了。梦境依旧在坍塌，倒计时却放慢脚步。  
这是Reese做出的变化？上一个梦境中，Reese并没有在死前把时间放慢，是因为Finch在这个第二层梦境中，和Hobbes相处，才导致了这个结果？Reese不希望孤独地死去？他希望有人陪在他的身边？  
Finch拖着伤腿，向医疗室走去。温热的血滴在地板上。  
轰鸣回荡在他的耳边，金属坠地的声音代表整艘船的摇摇欲坠。  
4秒。  
Finch终于来到医疗室门口，他的右腿已经无法动弹，疼痛长入他的骨头。他熟悉这种痛感，它代表他永远失去的两个人。他能够忍耐它，就像他能够忍耐一切这样的痛苦。  
Finch跌跌撞撞地走进医疗室，他看见中间的床上，Hobbes闭着眼睛躺在那儿，他满身是血，管子插入他的身体。  
Finch走过去，坐到Hobbes的身边，他把手放在他伤痕累累的手背上。  
Hobbes已经不能说话，看不见任何东西，Finch不知道他知不知道握住他的手的人是谁，他会觉得这是Ben还是Finch？但如今这已经不重要。时间所剩无几。  
2秒。  
Hobbes很安静，Finch看见他在流泪。Finch抬起手，轻轻抹去他眼角的泪水。  
房间里充满了血、眼泪，以及金属的涩味。  
一切又一次走到了结尾。  
“晚安。John。”Finch说，他站起来，俯下身吻了吻Hobbes满是伤口和血的手。  
Finch希望他还能听见他的声音。他握住他的手，那些血温暖又潮湿。  
1秒。  
世界和梦主相继死去，在巨大的坍塌轰鸣中，死亡寂静无声。  
黑暗像一双温柔的手，笼罩了所有的一切。

Finch在黑暗中漂泊。  
黑暗没有时间，没有声音，没有自主意识，它是一段没有被执行的代码，一台断电了的主机。  
黑暗散去的过程是缓慢的，当Finch意识到光照在他的眼睑上，他的腿已经不再流血。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己正漂浮在海洋的中央，蓝鲸游过他的身边，它发出一种可以被察觉的、音乐那样的高频声响。水中布满细小的浮游生物，它们围着Finch逐渐亮起，直到萤火虫般的荧光色点燃了整片海洋。  
他意识到Reese在通过所有的海水拥抱他，他感受到他的温暖传递到他的身体中，但他无法回拥海水。  
Finch闭上眼睛，感受那些光和温度，安静地等待第三次循环梦境的到来。  
Reese在他到来之前经历了多少次这样的重启？如果他又一次失败，他能够在这个梦境中坚持多久？他会迷失他自己，陷入Limbo无法自拔吗？  
海水滑过他的指尖，褪去。

Finch睁开眼睛，灯光明晃晃地照着他。白色刺眼的灯光让他有点儿恍惚，他的眼睛渐渐适应了光线，他环顾四周。  
这儿是活死人墓的一间普通的审讯室。Finch正穿着三件套的西装，坐在一张椅子上。四周没有桌子，墙上有一张蓝雀鸟的插画，它停在一根树枝上，头朝向门的方向。Finch的前面放着一张空椅子，空气里有教堂低音号里吹出的铜管味。此时，审讯室里除了他之外空无一人。Finch知道不久之后Hobbes监狱长很快就会走进来，询问他的名字。  
在这儿，他还活着，他在重复梦境和所有他恐惧的一切。  
安静地等待了半分钟之后，门被打开了。  
John和另外一个狱警走了进来，Hobbes走在他们的前面。  
Hobbes穿着与上个梦境中一样的西装，戴着那条标志性的深紫色领带，他的手腕上被拷上了手铐，脸上有被殴打过的痕迹，嘴角有血迹。John和另外一名狱警押送他在Finch对面的椅子上坐下，他们将他的手扣在椅背上。  
Finch凝视Hobbes的眼睛，Hobbes也用冷静到分辨不出感情的眼睛看着他。Hobbes试图在气势上压倒Finch，但Finch像块海绵，他轻轻抿抿嘴，完全不在意Hobbes的眼神里所传递出的东西。  
“Mr Wren，这是新来的罪犯，Willard Hobbes。”年轻的狱警说，“这位是Wren监狱长。”  
第三次重启的梦境颠倒了，无论它是为了什么而颠倒。Finch成为了活死人墓的拥有者，Ben Wren监狱长，而Reese则成为了一个叫做Willard Hobbes的罪犯。  
“Hobbes因杀人而入狱。”John把档案交到Finch手上，Finch看了看那些照片和密密麻麻的字。  
John俯下身，对Finch说：“他有一个保险库，不知道在何处，我们接到的资料是，里面的秘钥或资料涉及到国家安全。安全局希望我们确保他永远不会离开活死人墓，不能和外界沟通，或者由我们审问他，取得保险库的位置和密码。”  
Finch看了一眼资料，合上。他抬起头：“John，你们先出去。”  
“Mr Wren，这是个极度危险的罪犯。”  
“我可以对付他，John。”Finch说。  
John顿了顿：“如果你有任何需要，我就在外面，Sir。”John说完，与另外一名狱警走出了房间。  
门被关上，房间处于一片安静中。  
Finch松了一口气，一切又回到了起点，Hobbes有一个保险箱，里面可能是一段重要的秘钥，一些罪犯的资料……无论如何，那里面是他最珍贵的东西，而Finch这次将以一个有力的身份与他周旋。  
或许“周旋”并不是个特别合适的词，他们在每层梦境中都在开启一场崭新的相处。  
Finch看着Hobbes，抿了抿嘴。上个梦境中Hobbes在痛苦中死去，而如今他还活着，他只是轻微地受了点伤。Finch突然没有来由地觉得，他这次一定能够把他救出去。他是监狱长，他可以要求24小时和Hobbes待在一起，他所要做的不过是问出一个保险箱的密码，他不用大费周折先说服Hobbes监狱长重做监狱系统，他自己才是那个享有整个监狱控制权的人。  
“你好，Mr Hobbes。”  
Finch站起来，走到Hobbes面前。他伸出手，擦了擦Hobbes嘴角的血。  
Hobbes看着Finch，他露出一个示威的笑容，他或许以为Finch希望折磨他或者拷打他。  
“Mr Hobbes，活死人墓并没有你想象的那么糟糕，你可以每天穿你的西装，我可以为你把每一幅画都换成蝴蝶。你可以住在任何一个你喜欢的房间。”Finch说。  
“你是谁，Mr Wren。”Hobbes说，他在念出Wren这个姓时带有一种挑衅。  
“你的一个仰慕者。”Finch说，这是一句玩笑，同时也不是，他的声音很真诚。他知道活死人墓是一场梦境，而摧毁这艘船，摧毁这个世界无非是一个梦主的思维动作。如今他要站在Hobbes这一边，同时保证他别伤害到他自己、保护John和Kaikev医生这样善良的投射、让活死人墓安全又平稳。  
Hobbes凝视Finch的眼睛：“Mr Wren，我们曾经见过面吗？我不记得我认识你这个人。”  
Finch取下领带上的蜥蜴领带夹，把它仔细地夹到Hobbes的领带上。  
“我的名字是Ben，Willard。我们在梦中见过两次。”  
Finch抿了抿嘴，弯下腰，像那片大海吻他的身体那样轻柔地，吻上Hobbes的嘴唇。


	7. 番外四 Sandboxie

循环梦境之后，除了不再做梦，Reese和Finch的生活没有任何区别。他们依旧对付那些号码，依旧喝煎茶和吃甜甜圈，依旧遛狗，他们也会遭遇一些不可避免的分离，一些不可避免的伤痛，但只要他们彼此凝视，他们就能够在意识中听到对方的回声。回声是循环梦里的意识残留，对Reese来说，它是甲板上的雀鸟，是走廊里的对谈，对Finch来说，它是整个梦境给予他的拥抱，整片海洋给予他的吻。  
Reese的循环梦没有改变什么，却改变了很多，他们更为了解彼此——虽然他们对梦境只字不提。梦境仿佛最底层的代码，它不会被阐述、揭露、曝光，他们享受彼此的秘密，却装作对此一无所知。他们如以往一样，注重隐私，少言寡语。  
在和Arthur以及他的伙伴Eames共度晚餐之前，Reese和Finch都没有再做过一次梦，那些曾经有过的梦境像活死人墓的垮塌一样瞬间消弭。  
与两位曾经的盗梦者共度晚餐是在一个初秋的傍晚。  
“为了还Shaw一个人情，”Eames说，他的面前放着一块小羊排，“也因为你们是我见过的最出色外行。”他把一个黑色的箱子放到Finch的腿边，用手轻轻拍拍箱面。  
“PASIV。”Arthur说，“如果你们想享受梦境，使用它就可以分享构造的乐趣。”他露出笑容，“你给我的酬金太多了，Mr Finch，而我也愿意将PASIV提供给能够正确使用它的人，也许在你们以后的那些冒险中，它可以派上用场。”  
两位盗梦者解释了PASIV的操作，讲述了盗梦者之间老旧又金黄的故事，他们吃掉小羊排、蔬菜、面包和红酒，在太阳落山后与Finch和Reese道别，他们肩并着肩，走出安静的餐厅。  
这顿晚餐后，Finch和Reese有了一台分享梦境的仪器。  
之后的第一个周四，他们在Reese家里用了午餐，接着在温暖下午，躺在沙发上，将针头插入手臂，像沉入大海那样沉睡过去。  
这是他们第二次沟通梦境。  
属于Finch的自主梦境。

Reese睁开眼睛时，世界在他的眼前铺展开。  
他正站在一个城堡外部的楼梯上，楼梯绕着城堡外墙修建。Reese朝远处看去，太阳在遥远的地平线那一段，森林长在河流的两边。风从与太阳相反的方向吹过来，空气中有硬质的蒲公英种子。  
这个场景本身并没有什么特别，它特别的地方在于构建形式。  
从近处的城堡和楼梯可以得知，整个世界都由小型的方块一块一块拼接而成，包括太阳与风在内。从远处看去，太阳、树木、河流都有锯齿的边缘。  
这是个奇异的梦境，但低调的梦主却不见踪影。  
Reese顺着小方块组成的楼梯往下走。  
楼梯旁的空中悬浮着一些油画，油画框有着锯齿的边缘，而装裱在其中的油画则由各种颜色的小型马赛克拼贴而成。  
Reese伸出手，空气中的蒲公英落到他的手上，它也是由小型的方块组成，那些方块有的是半透明的灰色。这些锯齿边缘的小伞撞到城堡的墙壁，组成蒲公英小伞的方块立刻散开，像沙土一样快速而安静地融入城堡的砖墙。这时，仔细看，就会发现城堡外墙上还有蒲公英半透明的小方块。  
整个城堡都是由蒲公英的种子分解所塑造？Reese想。  
在梦主Finch所构建的世界中，这听起来也很有可能。  
“Mr Reese。”  
这时，Reese听到Finch的声音。  
Reese往下看，梦主正站在城堡下的空地上等待他。  
Finch穿一件灰色的西装，戴着他最喜欢的那副眼镜，他的领带夹是由诸多小方块构成的精致蜥蜴。他冲Reese露出微笑：“欢迎来我的梦境。”  
Reese走下楼梯，走到梦主的身边：“这像一个未完成的游戏。”  
“不，这是一个自由度很高的游戏。”Finch回答，“Mr Arthur说，一个梦境只能有一个构建者。但我之前在你的梦境中，的确做了细微更改。那之后，我一直在思考，如果我创造出一个自由度很高的梦境。每个进入这个梦境并得到我信任的人都将是与我一样的构建者。”  
Reese凝视Finch的眼睛，Finch也凝视他。  
在经历了这么多之后，他们依旧能够站在这儿，共享梦境。Reese吻了Finch的手。接着转过来面对整个世界。  
“这意味着我现在可以和你一同改变这个世界？”  
“是的，Mr Reese，我邀请你来我的梦境里改变它。你无法涉及结构，但你可以构建一切你想要的东西。”  
“我要如何改变它，你的既定规则是什么？”  
Finch环视他所构建的世界：“你可以改变每一个方块的位置，用每一个元素来搭建你想要的所有一切。我对你开放了上层所有的权限。”  
Reese看向这个奇异又理性的世界，他决定尝试将它变得不一样。他伸出手，托起那颗锯齿边缘的太阳。太阳被他的精神力量拆散成一个红巨星那样的团状黄色物体，无数小方块漂浮在远处的空中。Reese想象他用手指托起所有的太阳元素，方块们四处晃动。  
Reese缓慢地收紧拳头。散落的黄色小方块聚合到了一起，它聚合的速度很快，有着难以想象的条理，像一个游戏或一个建筑的构建。很快，一个有着锯齿边缘的三角形太阳出现在天空中，它散发出太阳该有的那种光芒，占据了远处的天空，像机械上闪光的开关。  
Reese回头看Finch，他体会到了一点儿构建的乐趣。Finch示意他可以继续，Reese又一次回过头，面对世界。  
Reese慢慢抬起手，组成森林的树拔地而起，成为漂浮在空中的士兵。Reese随即想象河流里的每一滴水滴都腾空，很快，河流四散，变成了一个个漂浮在空气中的蓝色小方块。  
Reese将它们变成风。  
随后，他又抓住天边的晚霞，那些方块像流水一样涌向他，他将它变成一朵巨大的红罂粟。  
“如果是你，会怎么做改变？”Reese问Finch。  
Finch抿了抿嘴，他伸出手，拆开一块岩石，将它变成悬浮的灰色方块，他用其中的一小部分构造了一个齿轮，接着是又一个齿轮，接着再一个……他轻轻动了动手，将齿轮拼合在一起，变成一只正在走动的怀表，他把那块怀表挂在胸前。  
“这就是我的图腾，一只怀表。而这个世界实际上不需要任何图腾，它永远不会和真实混淆。”  
Reese想起了自己循环梦境，他在梦中迷失，他记得Finch用了多大的努力来救他：“我不会让你落入Limbo或者任何循环梦境，Finch。”  
他吻了Finch。在那株和城堡一样高的巨大罂粟的下面，之前它是晚霞，更之前它是风。  
Reese感到世界永恒却无期。没有人能够触及这一刻，这一刻永远存在于此。  
他离开Finch的嘴唇，和他一起走在悬崖上。  
他们顺着天的纹路去了世界尽头。  
在世界尽头的混沌中，Reese面对流动的数据，握住Finch的手。他拥抱他，感谢他进入他的循环梦境。  
Reese抓住所有流动的数据，将它们抛上天空，网络在他们的头上出现，整个世界被包裹在如酸浆植物透明萼片那样的巨网中。  
“这儿很美，但我依旧不知道你为什么要构建这样的世界。”Reese说。  
“为了防止你困在我的梦里。”他看向Reese：“在这儿，所有的世界都是你的，Mr Reese。如果我坠入Limbo或者循环梦境，如果你一定要来救我，你不需要冒任何危险，世界是你的。你也永远都不会在梦境中迷失，也不会被梦境所捕获。”  
Reese顿了一会儿，在天空中写下字。  
那些风里，他希望描述却无法开口描述的话，变成了巨大的、几乎无法完全读取的话语。而他知道Finch可以看得见，他是这个世界的梦主。  
“谢谢你，Harold，谢谢为了你为我做的每件事。”  
Reese使用比地球上最长的山脉还要长的字母书写了这个句子。  
“感谢你是世界上最好的搭档。”  
Finch伸出手，他用罂粟花的花粉组成手心里的一行小字。  
Reese露出笑容，他和Finch肩并肩站在世界的边缘。这个边缘同时也是世界的中心，只要Finch这么希望。  
他们在Finch安全而永远不会坠落的梦中，他的梦是个沙盘，而他们就在沙盘的中央。而真实的世界对Finch来说也是沙盘，他构建那些代码，创造一个全新的世界。  
他总是构建者，而Reese通常就是那个守护沙盘游戏规则的人。  
模块组成风和温度，环绕他们的身边。

Reese和Finch于半个小时之后醒来，他们一起用了晚餐。  
呆在他们脚下的Bear也享受着自己美味的晚餐。  
“如果我们连接Bear的梦境？”Reese拿着三明治，问。  
“我觉得这不是个好主意，Mr Reese。”Finch露出不安的表情，“那一定会是个由熏香肠和狗罐头构成的世界。”  
连太阳都是熏香肠，Reese想，一个熏香肠沙盘游戏。

FIN


End file.
